


Dragón y Mago

by Gise_Axolotl



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Fun, M/M, Romance, Universo original
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gise_Axolotl/pseuds/Gise_Axolotl
Summary: Encerrado en Cabo Sunión, Kanon encuentra un acceso a la Atlántida y una nueva oportunidad para lograr sus ambiciones; sin embargo, también se topa con un nexo hacia el pasado: Dégel, el santo de Acuario que dio su vida para sellar a Poseidón en la Guerra Santa anterior.





	1. Prólogo (20 años después de TLC)

_**20 años después de TLC.** _

 

_"Shion, tú te convertirás en el nuevo Patriarca y dirigirás a las futuras generaciones de caballeros; Dohko, tú vigilarás el sello que mantiene dormidos a los espectros…"_

Un pequeño suspiro abandonó sus labios secos y se convirtió en una blanquecina nube que fue rápidamente devorada por el viento. Habían pasado veinte años y no había día en que no recordara la voz de Atenea delegándole la misión más importante que podría llevar a cabo en su vida.

Veinte años, pero aún le costaba trabajo creerlo.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a suspirar; debía haber estado demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, pues la mano que ahora yacía en su hombro jamás llegaba ahí sin pensarlo dos o tres veces.  
  
\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Patriarca? –

\- Sí, perdóname, Teneo. Tan solo estaba recordando.-

El lemuriano sonrió con calma para un santo de Tauro que lo observaba entre curioso y preocupado. _"Cuánto ha crecido"_ pensó al ver de nuevo sus facciones adultas y firmes. _"Puedes estar plenamente orgulloso, Hasgard"_. Una vez más, una oleada de recuerdos lo arrastraba lejos del presente. Teneo lo había acompañado desde el mismo instante en que comenzara a ejercer de líder de la orden y, ahora, dos décadas después, seguía cumpliendo su misión. No lo había pensado dos veces antes de ofrecerse a acompañarlo incluso hasta aquel recóndito lugar del mundo. _"Alguien tiene que cargarlas"_ había ofrecido como excusa, aludiendo así a la evidente herencia de los arcontes de la segunda casa que lucía.

No había podido decir que no.

Sabía que era peligroso de su parte dejar el Santuario, pero, como en todo ciclo, los santos volvían a aparecer. _"Capricornio cuidará que todo esté en orden"_. Además, era el único que podía realizar esa tarea. Cuando se percató de que Teneo casi lo atravesaba con una mirada reprobatoria e inquieta, dejó escapar una risa de culpabilidad y continuó avanzando. Era difícil moverse cuando la nieve le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, sin embargo no les quedaba otra opción: se encontraban ya en territorio protegido y entras precipitadamente podía conducirlos a un enfrentamiento. Podía sentirlos, cerca, lejos, vigilando sus movimientos. Aquellos que compartían una suerte de vínculo frágil con el Santuario que él ahora dirigía.  
  
Al cabo de dos horas de lento andar, pudo divisar el arco de piedra que daba inicio al pueblo. Algo parecido a la nostalgia lo embargó a pocos metros del marco en donde se habían reunido tres personas cubiertas con gruesas capas que dejaban a la vista protecciones del color del océano. Ellos no confiaban en nadie y no podía culparlos: ese era su entrenamiento. Pero, a diferencia de los guerreros azules, la cuarta silueta que se dibujó entre ráfagas nevadas llegaba a recibirlos con una sonrisa noble. Sabía quiénes eran ellos y Shion sabía quién era él. Sin su ayuda ni su entereza, todos habrían muerto. El ex Aries y Tauro hicieron una reverencia y recibieron una igual a cambio.  
  
\- Patriarca Shion, Teneo de Tauro.

\- Señor Unity.-

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

  
Luego de una bienvenida y reconfortante bebida caliente, el señor de Bluegard los llevó por un sendero vagamente demarcado por restos de pilares y construcciones hasta un sitio lejano, siempre escoltados por tres guerreros azules; unas ruinas que antes fueran la biblioteca más importante de la Tierra. Algunos muros seguían en pie y parte del pasillo principal conservaba aún el techo, pero todo se difuminaba gracias a las grandes capas de nieve. El otrora general de Dragón Marino había erigido la nueva Bluegard desde sus cenizas, pero apartada de la antigua. Apartada de sus recuerdos y del pasado ominoso que incluso ahora solía atormentarlo. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de destruir las ruinas.

 

\- Son parte de la historia de Bluegard. De la mía.- Señaló en tono solemne al observar el rostro contrariado del paladín de Tauro, quien enseguida murmuró una disculpa.

\- ¿No ha vuelto? – Secundó el de las peculiares cejas con aire más confidencial, mientras aún caminaban por el derruido y largo corredor. El de cabellos blancos adquirió un aire melancólico y su mano viajó inconscientemente hasta la cicatriz que marcaba su pecho.

\- No. Y dudo que lo haga alguna vez. Mi cosmos era prestado, todo ese poder se desvaneció en cuanto regresé a este sitio. Solo soy un humano normal; incluso mis guerreros azules poseen el suyo.- Aclaró, sin embargo, con tonalidad casual y humilde. En realidad, ya se había resignado con la mejor disposición.

\- En eso estás en un error, señor Unity.- Refutó con amabilidad el lemuriano, causando una suave mirada de sorpresa en el aludido. Antes de continuar, el Patriarca posó una mano en el antebrazo ajeno.- Todas las personas poseen la fuerza del universo en su interior. Tú la has despertado en una ocasión y estoy seguro de que podrás sentirla de nuevo el día en que logres perdonarte y no temas repetir los errores del pasado.- La forma pausada y solemne de hablar del rubio desarmó por completo al lord de las tierras heladas, quién, al cabo de unos segundos, logró superar el nudo en su garganta y los terribles deseos de derramar lágrimas para dar paso a una sonrisa amarga y un asentimiento.

\- Gracias. Hemos llegado.-  
  
Teneo fue el primero de todos en expresar su impresión por lo que tenían en frente: Una colosal estructura de pilares de hielo. Debía tener el tamaño de un edificio de tres plantas, sin acceso visible. Cortaba el camino del corredor abruptamente. Al acercarse al final del camino, los seguidores de Atenea pudieron distinguir en el hielo que hacía de pared una gran placa de piedra con cuatro nombres grabadas en ella. A los tres presentes los abrazó una sombra de amargura y respeto a la vez.

  
**"Dégel" "Kardia" Seraphine" "García"**

  
\- Es imposible de romper.- Unity fue el primero en hablar para romper el incómodo silencio, captando de inmediato la atención de sus oyentes.- Los guerreros azules más fuertes han arremetido con todo y no le han hecho un rasguño. El acceso a la Atlántida estará sellado por mucho, mucho tiempo más. Dégel era realmente fuerte.- Añadió con seriedad, pero agregando una nota de infinito cariño y tristeza al mencionar a su viejo amigo.

\- Era un gran hombre.- Acotó Aries con nostalgia.- Al igual que Kardia.-

\- Ellos dos salvaron mi vida, estoy muy seguro de que jamás podré olvidarlos.-

Luego de su comentario, volvió a reinar el silencio.

\- Patriarca, si me lo permite, yo… - Espetó el de cabellos castaños, algo ansioso, pero habiendo respetado la angustia del momento. Confiaba plenamente en que sería capaz de destrozar los hielos eternos, no obstante, una mano en alto interrumpió su intervención.

\- Lo siento, Teneo: no puedo dejarte actuar y es por la misma razón por la que estamos aquí. Si acaso logras abrirnos paso hasta la Atlántida, también abrirás la puerta que mantiene encerrado a Poseidón. No podemos arriesgarnos a enfrentar a un dios. Hemos venido a recuperar la armadura de Acuario porque aún hay una posibilidad de que funcione. Dejemos que Atenea nos guíe.- "Además, has convertido este lugar en tu santuario, ¿no es verdad, señor Unity? No puedo darme el lujo de arrebatártelo." La voz conciliadora de Shion tranquilizó a Tauro y captó toda la atención del señor de Bluegard. Del interior de la gran túnica, el Patriarca sacó un sello de la diosa.

Los estragos que había generado la última Guerra Santa eran más que conocidos. Entre todas las armaduras perdidas, había algunas de oro. La de Capricornio había tenido que ser forjada de nuevo; recuperarla desde la dimensión en donde El Cid había dicho adiós era imposible. Había requerido de mucho tiempo, energía y sangre y, como dirigente de todos los caballeros y único reparador de armaduras, Shion no podía arriesgarse más de la cuenta. Escorpio y Acuario se encontraban en Bluegard, bajo la custodia de Unity. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en ir por ellas? Porque era todavía más impensable abandonar el Santuario antes, sobretodo luego de que la aparición de Tifón a tan solo nueve años del término de la guerra dejara en claro que jamás había pasado suficiente tiempo entre una amenaza y otra.

De vuelta en el presente, el antiguo arconte de Aries se alejó unos metros de la placa, andando sobre la nieve, y dispuso el sello sagrado sobre la pared de hielo. Desplegó un poco de su cosmos, manteniendo la mano sobre el nombre de la diosa y, pasados unos segundos, obtuvo reacción.

La tremenda estructura compuesta por pilares de hielo emitió luz desde su centro, primero de color opaco y luego con más vivacidad: de un tono dorado. El fulgor aumentó hasta el punto en que tuvieron que apartar la mirada, pero Teneo volvió a observar al percatarse de que la armadura de Tauro hacía resonancia con algo distinto de la armadura de Escorpio.

\- Teneo, dame una mano.- Solicitó Shion con voz disciplinada, a lo que el más joven atinó de inmediato. Pese a que no eran capaces de ver nada, el lemuriano extendió los brazos y recibió un bulto desde el resplandor enceguecedor, la brecha que había abierto el sello. No tardó en entregarle la carga a su acompañante, objeto que Unity contempló con una punzada en el pecho: la armadura de Acuario en su estado de tótem. Ninguno de los tres intercambió palabra. La luz empezó a menguar a ritmo lento: dos minutos más tarde, todo se hallaba justo como antes. El de Aries quitó el sello y giró a enfrentar a un gobernador algo inquieto.

\- Lo lamento, el sello no me permite mover cuerpos.- Espetó el Patriarca con genuina tristeza. Unity le devolvió una sonrisa serena y negó con la cabeza.

\- No es algo que debas lamentar. Ciertamente mantenía la esperanza de verla una vez más, pero no hay remedio. Lo comprendo. Me queda el alivio de saber que se encuentran ambos juntos ahí abajo, cuidándome.- Hizo una pausa para llenarse los pulmones del gélido aire de Siberia.- Les pido que me acompañen nuevamente. Sé que deben regresar a Grecia pronto y no deseo hacerles perder tiempo: les entregaré la armadura de Escorpio para que puedan volver.- El albino había recuperado el porte digno y regio de gobernador. Dio la media vuelta y retomó el sendero apenas visible del pasillo central. El santo y el Patriarca lo siguieron y, detrás de ellos, volvieron a situarse las sombras azules.

\- Comprendo. Tienes mi agradecimiento, señor Unity.- Fue lo único que dijo el de los lunares.

  
°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

 

La última parte de la misión transcurrió con normalidad. La armadura de Escorpio estaba gravemente dañada, pero repararla era lo mejor. Las estrellas anunciaban ya la llegada de los próximos dueños.

  
Una vez más, Shion y Teneo se acercaban al gran marco de piedra que indicaba el comienzo de Bluegard, mas esta vez era para marcharse. Unity los escoltó hasta el mismo punto, en donde cruzaron las últimas palabras.

  
\- Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, por favor, considera al Santuario un aliado tuyo. No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ti.- Dedicó el lemuriano, más jovial, pero igualmente respetuoso, mientras intercambiaban un cálido apretón de manos.

\- Tiene mi más profundo agradecimiento, gran Patriarca. Igualmente, sabes que aquí, en la tierra de los hielos eternos, seguiremos vigilando a Poseidón. Deseo prosperidad al Santuario.-

\- Y prosperidad a Bluegard también. Te has convertido en un noble y digno líder, señor Unity. Alcanzarás tu cometido muy pronto. Ya lo verás.-

Dicho aquello, el contacto finalizó y Shion echó a andar secundado por un sonriente Teneo con una armadura en cada brazo. Justo antes de que se perdieran de vista, el albino alzó la voz.

\- ¡Shion! – Y el aludido, sorprendido, volteó a verlo por sobre su hombro. Unity le dirigió una sonrisa emocionada y solemne; su mano situada otra vez en su pecho.- Salve Atenea.-

\- Salve.- Respondió él y se permitió corresponder al gesto con una de esas sonrisas que solía mostrar treinta años atrás.  
  
La visita y misión a Bluegard había culminado con éxito.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sé lo que muchos van a pensar: ¿En dónde diablos están Kanon y Dégel? Pues vienen en el siguiente capítulo. En el prólogo quería dejar expuesto mi punto de vista sobre muchas cosas: Cómo surgió Asgard, cómo se recuperó la armadura de Acuario -y de paso la de Escorpio- y qué fue de Unity. Lo de Shion y Teneo se me ocurrió al paso y lo dejé porque me parecía una buena idea. (¿No serían lindos? :'3 ) La mención a Capricornio iba a ser derechamente a Ionia, pero como que me dio cosa hacer el guiño a Omega. :/**

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, yadda yadda. ♥**


	2. Encuentro

"Si algo me sucediera, se supone que tú tomes mi lugar"

"El poder…"

"No puedo permitírtelo. Un ser maligno como tú no puede permanecer en el Santuario"

"El control absoluto del mundo"

"Estarás en esta prisión hasta que tus oscuros pensamientos desaparezcan"

"Tú y yo, Saga…"

"Me decepcionas"

"Maldito seas"

 

Un chasquido de lengua, un gruñido y un bufido exasperado. Un guijarro proyectado contra los barrotes y un zumbido agudo que el constante rugir del océano no tardó en ahogar. La marea estaba baja, lo suficiente como para que yaciera sentado en las rocas, con el agua apenas llegándole hasta las rodillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Días, semanas, meses? Ni una sola alma había aparecido en el sitio, ningún cosmos conocido; lo único que podía ver eran las olas y el pasillo natural de roca en el que había divisado a Saga por última vez. Una oleada de ira lo abrazó y arrojó en vano otra piedrecilla contra las barras que lo mantenían condenado. Esta vez, saltó una chispa. Kanon se dejó caer de espaldas e, inconscientemente, su mano derecha terminó sobre su estómago. Empezaba a sentir fatiga. Y eso era poco si consideraba que cualquier otro ser humano hubiera ya comenzado a comerse a sí mismo a esas alturas. O eso creía. Aún se sentía desorientado desde el último enfrentamiento con la muerte; aunque, como era usual, el nivel del agua había bajado gracias a la poderosa cosmoenergía desconocida.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo desde la primera vez en que estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Solo lo había dejado correr. Ya no estaba seguro de nada salvo que su odio seguía creciendo. Su mirada se quedó pegada al techo húmedo por unos segundos, mientras su mente trabajaba lo mejor que podía en conseguir una solución. ¿Una solución o solo algo en que entretenerse para no comenzar a delirar? Era evidente que no podía salir de allí. Pero ¿rendirse era una opción? Por supuesto que no, jamás lo había sido. Tal vez aún no llevaba tiempo suficiente encerrado como para que se le ocurriera el modo de burlar la seguridad. Y cuando lo consiguiera, haría hasta lo imposible para lograr su cometido. Y Saga… oh, Saga.. No fue capaz de discernir en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe cuando su respiración se vio interferida por el ya familiar contacto del agua salada.

Se levantó entre espasmos de sorpresa y ahogo, agitando los brazos por inercia y sin respirar. Segundos después, notó que la marea tan solo le llegaba hasta el pecho y que retrocedía lentamente. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido, Kanon se restregó los ojos para tratar de aliviar el escozor salino y tosió un par de veces. Volvió a maldecir en voz baja y se reincorporó. No, si seguía acostado más tiempo, no podría levantarse.

\- Encontraré la forma de salir y te mataré, Saga. Te mataré a ti y a Atenea. –

Juró de nuevo en un murmullo, sus manos apretando la roca. Justo en ese momento, algo ocurrió. Algo de lo que no estuvo seguro hasta que la sensación de hizo más fuerte y real. Y aún así, le costó trabajo creerlo: Una luz. Un destello que emergía desde el otro extremo de la estrecha prisión. El gemelo de una sola faceta, la maligna, se acercó hasta el peñasco que hacía de pared interior con una mezcla de ansiedad, incredulidad y temor al pensar que podía estar ante la prueba más fidedigna de que había perdido el juicio. Sin embargo, no fue así.

Hizo basta un golpe con todo el cosmos que pudo reunir y la roca cedió para dejar a la vista el renacimiento de las esperanzas de Kanon. Un tridente con el sello de Atenea yacía justo frente a sus ojos. Lo que quería decir que no era /un/ sino /el/ tridente. Una sonrisa áspera había surcado sus labios al tocar el débil papel. Y, al retirar el sello, esta vez cedió el piso y, durante unos segundos, todo se fue a negro.

Kanon despertó, contempló el abrupto cambio de escenario y comprendió, solo en ese instante, que se hallaba ante algo tremendo. Los eventos que se sucedieron solo afirmaron su convencimiento: Eso era algo grande, pero…

_"¿Quién eres tú?"_

_"Yo…"_

Pero…

_"Dragón Marino, señor."_

Pero no era algo que no pudiera controlar.

 

En pocos minutos, realmente pocos, su vida había dado un violento giro y, lo que era mejor, a su favor.

Poseidon no vería la luz del día en esa era, él conquistaría el mundo en su nombre y reinaría también en el mar. Era libre y pronto sería dueño de todo. Reunir a los otros generales era cuestión de tiempo, el mismo dios lo había dicho: el instinto haría parte del trabajo. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a reír. Todavía incrédulo de su propia suerte, su risa se convirtió en un conjunto histérico de carcajadas que dieron vida a Atlantis por primera vez en siglos.

Dejó atrás el templo de las escamas con paso satisfecho y soberbio: nadie interferiría en su nuevo camino a la gloria. Cuando por fin logró controlar la euforia, observó el trabajo impecable que había realizado Poseidon para arreglar el sitio: ya no había ruinas en lo que alcanzaba a ver y, a juzgar por el aspecto de ellas, debía haber acontecido un gran combate _"Me gustaría saber qué demonios pasó aquí"_. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer por el momento, se dio unas palmaditas imaginarias en la espalda y decidió echar a andar. Disponía del tiempo que quisiera hasta que Julián Solo estuviera listo para ser su juguete.

°O°O°O°

La Atlántida era un lugar sencillamente fascinante y no lo decía porque no hubiera visto nada más que agua y piedras durante Zeus sabe cuánto tiempo: era su propio universo perfecto. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido esa sensación de ser un niño ante un sitio desconocido y llamativo. _"Compórtate, ya tienes dieciséis años"_ había criticado su mente, pero ahora, libre de la prisión, libre de todo y de todos, había encontrado nuevamente la tranquilidad. _"Como la calma antes de la tormenta_ " añadía entre risitas mientras caminaba.

No se sorprendió de perder la noción del tiempo, no obstante, estaba seguro de que llevaba algo de media hora yendo en ninguna dirección en particular; conociendo la tierra perdida que sería pasto de sus ambiciones. Los pilares se veían en el horizonte, como difusas líneas. Ya quería detallarlos de cerca. ¿Cuánto demoraría si empezaba a correr? Pero ¿para qué correr? Acababa de llegar. Su mente se entretenía, se enredaba y desenredaba en esos pequeños y fútiles debates mientras todo él disfrutaba del regocijo de estar solo y a sus anchas.

Por eso mismo, su corazón dio un vuelco y se disparó cuando dos siluetas le indicaron justamente lo contrario.

No estaba solo.

Maldita sea, no estaba solo.

Kanon se quedó petrificado unos pocos instantes, con el pulso martillando sus oídos e ideas frenéticas centelleando en su cabeza.

¿Debía atacar? ¿Debía esconderse? ¿Quién demonios eran ellos? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Eran enemigos? ¿Amigos? Pero él no tenía amigos ahí… Un momento.

Los segundos avanzaban, pero las dos siluetas seguían ahí, sin moverse, y él estaba seguro de que a esa distancia ya habrían detectado su presencia. Destensó los músculos de su cuerpo como pudo y, con más prudencia, se aproximó a los que tomaban tan concienzudamente una siesta en medio de Atlantis. Un nuevo estremecimiento lo golpeó cuando estuvo cerca: un hombre y una mujer. Ella tenía una larguísima cabellera platinada que la tapaba solo lo suficiente como para que Kanon descubriera, algo inquieto, que no llevaba ropa. El cabello del sujeto era casi igual de largo, pero de un fuerte color esmeralda. Algo en su forma de vestir se le hizo familiar, aunque no logró entender por qué. Aún desconcertado, echó un suspiro. Vaya confianzas que se tomaban algunos para deambular por ahí y terminar tirados en el sue…

Pero ese no era 'cualquier lugar'. ¿Y si acaso esos dos en realidad…?

En un parpadeo, se encontraba entre los dos cuerpos y con una mano en cada cuello. No podía ser cierto. No podía, ¿o sí? De niño había oído decir al mismísimo Patriarca que Atlantis permanecía sellada desde hacía siglos. Eso solo podía decir dos cosas: que el acceso por donde había entrado él era desconocido hasta para el Santuario… y… ¿Que ellos dos eran…?

Un latido que no era suyo lo sobresaltó e hizo que se pusiera en guardia por reflejo. Observó los dos cuerpos confundido y atento y bufó. ¿Cuál de los dos? Volvió a acercarse y ubicó sus dedos en los mismos sitios, procurando no perderse en pensamientos. Fuese quien fuere, moriría. No iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre su destino y él.

Unos segundos más tarde, un segundo latido lo hizo mover el rostro. Sintió a la vez inquietud, amargura y desdén. Había sido una hermosa mujer. Ahora le quedaba lidiar con el individuo, por muy imposible de creer que fuera. No estaba preparado para eso. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, estaba justo en frente al caballero de Acuario de la Guerra Santa anterior. El infeliz que había sido capaz de encerrar a un dios a costa de su propia vida. _"Si supieras, Shion. Este maldito está aquí y está vivo. El muy desgraciado está vivo._ " Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que matarlo antes de que despertara. No habría diferencia, él había cerrado los ojos con la voluntad de morir. ¿Qué más daba? Parecía estar sumergido en la más profunda de las inconsciencias, ni siquiera sufriría. Es más, sería un acto de piedad al mandarlo al infierno junto a sus compañeros. _"¿No soy digno de gobernar el mundo?"_ Se dijo a sí mismo con ironía, como convenciéndose, a la par que cerraba su mano en el cuello del paladín durmiente. " _Te enviaré con los otros, seguramente te extrañan. Después de todo, llevas doscientos años metido aquí… qué miserable destino el tuyo, caballero de Acuario_." El pulso extremadamente lento del hombre se percibía con mayor claridad al tener ceñido su cuello. _"No morir en la Guerra Santa anterior... quedarte aquí atrapado en un limbo infinito. Qué pena me das._ " Lamentó justo cuando se disponía a ejercer mayor presión, pero una vocecita en su interior intervino, haciéndolo detenerse.

Estás frente a algo grande, pero no es algo que no puedas controlar.

 _"Si lo que decían es cierto, este sujeto puede serte útil." "Peleó contra Poseidón" "Peleó en la Guerra Santa anterior" "Sabe más cosas de las que podrías imaginar" "Fuiste capaz de engañar a un dios; engañar a un humano será pan comido" "Ahora más que nunca necesitas aliados. Él estará complacido de ayudarte a recuperar la paz de un Santuario corrupto, ¿no lo crees?" "Y si no muere en el proceso, podrás deshacerte de él con…"_ .

\- U… -

Por enésima vez en el día, su corazón se estrujó y terminó con un nudo en el estómago. Se abofeteó mentalmente por ensimismarse de ese modo y, con un sentimiento parecido al horror, distinguió unos intensos ojos amatista abiertos de par en par, observándolo a través de la cortina de cabellos color berilo. Kanon no supo qué hacer.

\- Uni…ty… - Dos pensamientos se cruzaron en su cabeza al fijarse en la mano que mantenía atenazada el cuello ajeno: O lo mataba en ese momento, o utilizaba esos segundos de silencio para inventar la mejor historia de su vida. Justo como había hecho momentos atrás.

\- Unity… - El balbuceo cobró fuerza y se convirtió en una palabra, pero el general no comprendió a qué se refería. De entre todas las opciones, escogió la que le pareció más acertada y aplicó apenas un poco de fuerza en el cuello a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Han pasado más cosas de las que imaginas. Por ahora, será mejor que descanses.- Con una pincelada de alivio, vio como la mirada desorientada del aguador volvía a esconderse bajo las largas pestañas tres segundos más tarde.

Al parecer, no estaría solo todo ese tiempo.

Al parecer, tendría algo con que entretenerse mientras sus sueños comenzaban a cobrar forma.


	3. Conociéndose

✧*✲ﾟ*｡*✲ﾟ*✧

"Protejamos juntos a Bluegard y el futuro de su hermano"

Ese era el último pensamiento que había cruzado su mente antes de que el hielo cubriera todo. Antes de que el tiempo se detuviera y su vida acabara. Al menos, eso era a lo que se había predispuesto mientras su mano acariciaba la fría mejilla de Seraphine. Había salvado a Unity, habían conseguido el oricalcos y él se aseguraría de que Poseidon no representara otra amenaza para el mundo. Era un precio justo, ¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué había despertado? ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Uno ominoso y demasiado largo? Tal vez… ¿habían ganado la guerra y habían encontrado la forma de llegar a Atlantis? ¿O quizás no?

Cuando sintió presión en su cuello y fue consciente de que estaba abriendo los ojos, demasiadas conclusiones se agolparon en su cabeza y lograron aturdirlo. No sentía el cuerpo y podía percibir que su corazón iba peligrosamente despacio. Le costaba trabajo respirar. La sensación en su garganta se hizo más notoria, más real, y fue entonces que trató de enfocarse en algo. Solo veía siluetas, pero la que fue capaz de distinguir le provocó una oleada de emociones contrapuestas.

 

 ** _"U…"_** Unity, estás vivo.

 _ **"Uni…ty..**_." ¿Qué ocurrió?

 _ **"Unity"**_ ¿Por qué llevas puesta la escama de Dragón Marino?

 

Pese a que era solo una imagen borrosa, pudo distinguir con total facilidad que aquella era la scale que había portado el albino hace unos cuantos minutos. Pero él había vencido y su amigo le había dado las gracias por detenerlo. En ese caso… ¿por qué la portaba otra vez? Los labios ajenos se movieron. No logró escuchar. Una sonrisa. Todo se hizo negro.

 

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

 

Los párpados del acuariano temblaron, dándole a entender a Kanon que su despertar estaba cerca. El de géminis regresó a su sitio, una silla a un lado de la puerta, y se sentó a esperar. Había transcurrido un día completo, el pulso ajeno era ya normal al igual que su respiración. La mujer no había tenido la misma suerte.

El peliazul apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y dedicó cada gramo de paciencia que no sabía que tenía a observar al muerto viviente. Había tenido la absurda precaución de atarlo al armazón de la cama (porque siendo un caballero, no le costaría nada liberarse de eso, ¿no?) pues no sabía qué esperar de él. Y, por fin, al cabo de cinco largos minutos desde el primer movimiento, las largas pestañas dieron paso a la mirada amatista del otro hombre.

Kanon no hizo ningún movimiento, solo fue testigo de cómo se quedaba ensimismado en el techo de la habitación en la que estaban durante otros sesenta segundos y, luego, giraba la cabeza en dirección a él. Su rostro no tenía expresión, lo que le agregaba cierto factor tenebroso al hecho de que hubiera permanecido doscientos años congelado.

\- Aspros. –

La voz ronca surgió de un modo que le hizo saber que lo decía con dudas. ¿Un nombre? El aludido dejó salir una risa nasal al llegar a la primera conclusión: La escama, que no llevaba puesta en ese momento, tenía algo que ver. Por lo que ese 'Unity' que había dejado salir entre patéticos balbuceos era otro nombre, ¿probablemente relacionado a la escama? Antes de contestar, descruzó las piernas.

\- Prueba otra vez, la tercera es la vencida.-

A juzgar por la forma en que contrajo el rostro, debía sentirse realmente desconcertado. Por supuesto, la suya era una voz que jamás había escuchado, ¿verdad? Justo como sucedía al inverso. Además, pese a haber sido una única palabra, Dragón marino identificó una nota muy peculiar en la pronunciación. ¿Francés? El silencio entre ambos se prolongó, el de la cama había vuelto a mirar hacia el techo. Tenía el aspecto de un cachorro perdido. Vaya espectáculo.

\- Lo siento. Te he confundido con alguien…- _"Alguien que está muerto. ¿En qué pensabas, Dégel?"_ El galo se reprendió por su descortesía y se sintió preocupado al notar que incluso sus pensamientos viajaban con lentitud exasperante. Enseguida, volvió la cabeza para tratar de enfocar al individuo y cayó en cuenta de que no llevaba puestas las gafas. _"Por supuesto que no las llevas, las dejaste en el Santuario, estás en Atlantis y hace un rato estabas encargándote de Poseidon."_ Todo era demasiado extraño. Tanto que arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó una mano al rostro.

\- Debería ser yo quien se disculpe por haber hecho una broma en esta situación.- Respondió el griego con cortesía, levantándose de la silla para caminar hasta el lado de la cama. Sin que lo pidiera el hombre conmocionado, le entregó un vaso con agua que Dégel aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Tenía la garganta rasposa y le dolía incluso respirar. Al parecer, estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar violentamente.- Mi nombre es Kanon. ¿Cómo te sientes? –

\- Yo soy Dégel… no entiendo qué está ocurriendo. ¿En dónde estamos? – De todas, esa era la mejor pregunta para salir al paso. Ni siquiera a esa distancia podía distinguir el rostro del muchacho. Kanon sonrió.

\- No sé cómo decirte esto, Dégel: estás en una situación muy delicada. Ahora nos encontramos en Atlantis, en el pilar del atlántico norte… - Dijo despacio, tan cauteloso como era posible. No obstante, algo en la forma en que el de mirada amatista lo veía le provocó un retortijón en el estómago.- ¿Te ocurre algo? –

\- Disculpa, yo… no logro verte bien. No tengo mis gafas.-

Gafas.

Dégel, el Santo de Acuario de la era pasada, utilizaba gafas. La sonrisa fingida de Kanon desapareció.

De todos los diez caballeros sobrantes que podrían haber quedado atrapados en el hielo por dos siglos para convertirse en sus aliados, le tocaba uno que no era capaz de ver a un metro de distancia.

Un maldito caballero ciego.

Durante unos segundos, consideró el matarlo ahí mismo.

No es nada que no puedas controlar.

Pero la vocecita en su cabeza lo hizo desechar la idea.

A los santos les enseñaban a no depender de sus cinco sentidos; no era posible que algo así cambiara de un siglo a otro. Además, parecía no tener problemas para hablar y su memoria, a todas luces, trabajaba bastante bien; aún le era útil.

\- Tal vez es mejor así.- Sentenció, amable.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que ocurrió antes de que despertaras aquí? – Esta vez, la voz del gemelo sonó más firme y demandante. Dégel guardó silencio y volvió a concentrarse en el techo.

\- Peleé contra Poseidon y… -De pronto, los ojos del acuario se abrieron profusamente y se sentó de golpe, aún con una mano en la cabeza.- Seraphine. ¿En dónde está? Ella...- El desorientado caballero sintió como su corazón empezaba a martillarle los oídos y el exceso de información y desinformación le provocaban unas nauseas incontenibles. Jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan desesperado. Se removió entre las sábanas, apretándose las sienes hasta que otras dos manos lo detuvieron y guiaron hacia un comprensivo abrazo.

\- Ella está muerta. Los encontré a ambos en el suelo de Atlantis el día de ayer. Dégel, han pasado más de doscientos años desde que peleaste contra Poseidón y, de alguna forma, sobreviviste congelado hasta esta era. No queda nada de lo que conociste y, sin duda alguna, todos tus compañeros y amigos están también muertos.-

La voz de Kanon, desprovista de toda emoción, fue el precedente perfecto para el lúgubre silencio y quietud que inundó la pequeña estancia. Había cumplido con contarle todo a cambio de que no perdiera el juicio antes de tiempo. Antes de sacarle la información útil. Ahora, todo dependía de qué tan fuerte era el individuo para asimilar semejante verdad. Y, si se volvía loco, le ahorraría sufrimiento enviándolo al infierno. Siempre era así de fácil, después de todo. Quitarle la vida a cualquier estorbo. Se trataba de la supervivencia del más apto.

Dragón Marino soltó al de Acuario y se puso de pie, resintiendo ya el exceso de contacto y de bondad que no tenía. Su gesto se arrugó en un ademán de asco y, solo por eso, agradeció que Dégel no pudiera verlo con claridad. Las facciones del más viejo se hicieron neutras y permaneció quieto, manos en el regazo, dando la impresión de que no sabía que hacer. Tan vacío como una muñeca, pensó el que estaba de pie. _Patético_. O eso era hasta que un suspiro captó su atención.

El francés (porque no podía ser otra cosa luego de escuchar su nombre y su acento) observaba las amarras de sus muñecas como si nunca antes hubiera visto unas (¿siquiera las veía o estaba intentando adivinar?) y, por fin, volvía a mirarlo a él.

\- ¿Crees que soy peligroso? – ¿Qué clase de individuo reaccionaba así luego de todo lo que había pasado? Fue apenas un instante, pero Kanon sintió admiración hacia semejante ser humano.

\- Tú dirás. No tenía forma de saber si intentarías acabar conmigo. Precaución.- Justificó él.

\- ¿Por qué arriesgarte de ese modo? Seguramente he estado vulnerable el tiempo suficiente como para que pudieras matarme.- Aunque tenía el rostro volcado hacia él, finalmente descartó la idea de forzar la vista y terminó cerrando los ojos.

Y esa pregunta significaba que había llegado la hora de la gran actuación de Kanon.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. La verdad es… que algo terrible ha sucedido en el Santuario. Las cosas ya no son como lo recuerdas.-

El cambio en las facciones del de Acuario, justo después, fue todo lo que necesitó para estar seguro de que lo tenía en la palma de la mano. La sonrisa pérfida fue solo otra antítesis de su relato.

°o°o°o°o°

_Kanon ha escapado._

_Un Patriarca maligno es quien gobierna ahora y nadie osa cuestionarlo. Él intentó advertirle a todos, pero nadie le creyó y lo encerraron por ir en contra de la autoridad del líder de los caballeros. Esperaban que abriera los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que todos ellos eran los cegados._

_Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, la presencia de Poseidon lo llamó a las profundidades solicitando su ayuda a cambio de la propia. Cuando su vasija tenga una edad apropiada para mantener el alma del dios, él regresará._

_Hasta entonces, hay que prepararse. Será una guerra devastadora para erradicar el mal de la Tierra. Pero no estaremos solos. Otros seis generales marinas llegarán antes que él. Juntos, podrán derrotar al Santuario. Kanon era el actual general de Dragón Marino._

\- Con que así son las cosas ahora… - Susurró el de largas hebras verdes.

Kanon se había marchado hacía algunas horas para que él pudiera pensar con tranquilidad. Aunque ya no se encontraba tendido en la cama. El de cabellos azules había quitado las sogas y lo había llevado hasta cierto lugar del cual el antiguo arconte de la onceava casa no se había movido.

\- El Santuario es el enemigo y Poseidón… él…-

**°°°Flashback°°°**

_\- ¿Qué has hecho con ella? –_

_\- ¿Hn? –_

_\- Seraphine. Has dicho que ya no se encontraba con vida.-_

_\- Sí… pretendía enterrarla, pero no lo he hecho aún. Creí que sería importante para ti.-_

_\- ¿Podrías llevarme con ella? Por favor.-_

_Salir de la cama había sido el primer desafío; levantarse, el segundo y mantenerse de pie, el tercero. El fugitivo del Santuario había tenido que prácticamente llevarlo encima durante los primeros metros. No que fuera excesivamente pesado; de hecho, era bastante más ligero de lo que había imaginado._

_A la salida del pilar, Dégel ya era capaz de caminar por su cuenta, aunque a paso lento debido a la terrible sensación de pesadez que tenía sobre él. Y claro, no era para menos tras mantenerse en una cápsula de tiempo hecha de hielo por dos siglos, completamente inmovilizado. Aún así, gracias a la ceguera y a que su cosmos permanecía dormido, Kanon se había visto en la obligación de permanecer a su lado dejando que el otro lo tomara el brazo para guiarlo en el entorno nuevo y hacia el lugar donde, ahora, se encontraba la tumba de Seraphine._

_El gemelo manipulador no había pasado por alto el detalle y había escogido, a propósito, el lugar más adecuado para llevar a cabo el entierro. Análogas a los campos de flores en la superficie, allá abajo adornaban el escenario grandes extensiones de coral. Dégel había llevado el frágil cuerpo y Kanon había ofrecido su capa para cubrirla. Previo a ello, había cavado el agujero. El de acuario finalizó el trabajo depositándola y, luego, cubriendo el espacio con la tierra removida._

_El jefe de los marinas se había marchado justo después. Ella yacía justo en donde se mezclaban corales rosas y azules y el de mirada amatista observaba la tierra sentado a los pies de la tumba._

**°°°Fin Flashback°°°**

\- Él va a limpiar esa corrupción.-

Y como santo y sobreviviente, era su deber ayudar a Kanon a que el Santuario volviera a convertirse en un símbolo de paz. Por sus amigos y compañeros de la era pasada.

 

**°O°O°O°**

 

El seudo infarto que le había provocado Dégel a Kanon al este último no encontrarlo en donde lo había dejado solo fue comparable al alivio, ira y sorpresa de verlo en la habitación que había quedado designada para él. Como si nada, sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Si hubiera sido más cercano a él, le habría tirado a la cara lo que llevaba. _"Pero no lo eres. Y no lo serás. Este sujeto es tu juguete, un peón desechable, aunque no lo sepa, y debes ganarte su confianza. Hablará solo con el tiempo"_ Y, como ya sabía, disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Una vez más, voz tranquila.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias.- El mismo tono que recibió a cambio.

Kanon se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde cercano al de melena esmeralda, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro vuelto a él.

\- Te he traído algo que será útil. Espero.-

Dijo el más joven. Dégel alzó un poco las cejas y fue justo en ese instante que para el desertor resultó como si le golpearan la cabeza con una roca. ¡Por supuesto! Esa clase de cejas bífidas las había visto con anterioridad una sola vez, pero de un intenso color rojo que le hacía buen juego a la melena del mismo color y a las pecas de aquella piel lechosa que obligaban a resaltar al infante de la onceava casa entre tantas cabezas promedio. Y ese atuendo que llevaba encima su peculiar molestia era el mismo que utilizaba Camus. De hecho… si los comparaba en detalle, eran casi una copia el uno del otro, pero en distintos colores y edades. Y tal parecía que ambos provenían de los mismos sitios. Rusia y Francia era, ¿o no? ¿Es que podía haber más coincidencia? Las deducciones tan acertadas lo hicieron reír y olvidar que estaba acompañado antes de que pudiera disimularlo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – La voz recompuesta del francés lo hizo carraspear.

\- Es que he recordado algo, discúlpame. Para ser honesto, te pareces a alguien que conozco.- No es que mintiera, en realidad. Que Camus no lo conociera a él era harina de otro costal. Como estaba perdiendo tiempo, abrió la caja y dejó su hallazgo en la cara ajena. El peso familiar hizo que el mayor se sobresaltara.- Abre los ojos y dime si ves algo.-

"Algo" se quedaba bastante corto. El que en su tiempo fuera el más inteligente de los ochenta y ocho pudo al fin encontrarle margen a todo a su alrededor. Las siluetas adquirieron forma y eso incluía al individuo que estaba ya sentado en una silla al lado de él y lo contemplaba expectante. Antes de hablar, parpadeó repetidas veces.

\- Tú también me recuerdas a gente que conocí.- Fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

\- ¿Gente? Ah, vaya, eso es nuevo.- Bromeó Kanon.- ¿Puedo saber? –

\- Unity, mi mejor amigo. Fue general de Dragón Marino durante un tiempo. O eso espero.- Empezó el de la cama, desviando su atención hacia los recuerdos.- Y Aspros y Deuteros. Ellos fueron los santos de Géminis en mi época. Tú también eres géminis, ¿no es verdad? –

La repentina agudeza de Dégel y la intensidad de su mirada fueron capaces de poner incómodo a Kanon. Por un pequeño instante, temió que los riesgos de mantenerlo vivo fueran más que los beneficios. Pero no se dejó amedrentar. Su rostro fue abrazado por la angustia y bajó la mirada así como los hombros.

\- Es cierto. Y así como ellos… en esta era también somos gemelos. Pero mi hermano, Saga, ha sido dominado por la maldad. Tiene una gran influencia en el Santuario; seguramente estará trabajando con el Patriarca… no quiero pensar en todo lo que serán capaces de hacer mientras no haya quien pueda derrotarlos.- Se lamentó, negando con las manos en la cabeza.

\- Llévame a la superficie.-

\- …¿Qué? –

\- Puedo leer las estrellas. Puedo ayudarte a vigilar el Santuario y predecir sus intenciones.-

Maldición.

¿Le acababa de decir que con solo mirar al cielo podía saber qué iba a pasar?

Tenía que ser una broma. Una maldita broma.

Y él, el muy estúpido, acababa de regalarle unas hermosas gafas de alta definición para que descubriera en dos segundos sus planes.

Definitivamente, estaba representando más amenazas a sus planes que beneficios.

Entonces, estaba claro que no podría permitirle ir jamás a la superficie.

Y tendría que pensar en eso en otro momento, pues la mirada ajena le decía que estaba dispuesto a subir en ese mismísimo instante.

¿En qué demonios se había metido?

\- No puedo arriesgarte de esa manera. Ni siquiera has recuperado tu cosmos, ¿no es así? – Si no bastaba la razón para convencerlo, siempre podría romperle el cuello.- Los caballeros están en todas partes y si te descubren no dudarán en quitarte la vida. En estos momentos no puedo defenderte. Es incluso arriesgado para mí estar arriba, piénsalo. Tenemos que mantenernos a salvo hasta que lleguen nuestros aliados.-

\- ¿Y quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ellos acaban con gente inocente? –

Tch. Típica palabrería de chico bueno.

En ese caso…

\- Ellos no tomarán vidas mientras Atenea no aparezca para guiarlos.-

Se jugaría la última carta.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –

\- Ahora mismo la reencarnación de Atenea es un bebé. Cuando crezca, seguramente el Patriarca la engañará como ha hecho con los demás y cometerán atrocidades en su nombre. Tenemos tiempo hasta que eso suceda, Dégel. Debemos aprovechar ese tiempo para volvernos más fuertes y no arriesgarnos a que sepan que Poseidon ya ha llamado a sus generales. Hazme caso; no sabes lo peligroso que es el mundo de ahora.-

Unos tensos segundos más tarde, Acuario bajó los hombros y Dragón Marino pudo respirar.

Construiría el maldito trono más grande de la historia para homenajear el tremendo esfuerzo que le estaba costando lidiar con aquella patada en el trasero que había resultado ser su primer aliado. Dégel, por su parte, solo se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Seraphine fue vasija de Poseidón.- Dijo de pronto. El menor de los dos lo observó con algo de sorpresa.- Me agradaría pensar que algo de ella ha hecho recapacitar al dios del mar para que nos brinde su ayuda.-

Una pequeña curva en la comisura de sus labios hizo sonreír también al de ojos azules.

\- Seguramente así fue, Dégel. Ya es tarde. Deberías dormir.-

El que también era más bajo se puso de pie, pero una pregunta inusual, como casi todo lo relacionado al peliverde, lo hizo levantar una ceja.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Kanon? –

\- Eh… dieciséis. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? –

Antes que la respuesta, recibió una risita nasal que casi le sonó maternal.

\- Veintitrés. Claro, si no cuentas el tiempo que pasé encerrado.-

Ambos compartieron una última risa que hizo de despedida. Kanon se marchó a su habitación y Dégel se acomodó en su cama.

Así, dio inicio la nueva vida de los dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> * Todo lo que dice o hace Kanon es básicamente bullshit. (?) Miente, miente con todos los dientes y actúa mejor que Di Caprio, así que se merece un Freezer de oro.
> 
> *Y pues, mientras pensaba en el fanfic, me di cuenta el gran interés que podría sentir Dégel por alguien como Kanon, que representa a Dragón Marino y a Géminis. Por favor, no olvidemos que Dégel no es el más inteligente por nada. Estará lento por razones obvias, pero sigue siendo extremadamente perspicaz.
> 
> *El tema de las gafas... ¡oh, por todos los dioses! Fluoritte le pasó los lentes de su padre a Dégel y le calzaron a la perfección. No esperaban que Kanon lo llevara a un oftalmólogo, ¿verdad? Esto es la magia del cine, señoras y señores. (?) Y si no me creen que sin gafas Dégel no ve a un metro de distancia, lean el gaiden. Fluoritte estaba abrazada a él y ni así fue capaz de identificar su rostro; lo hizo apenas por la voz. Cuando eleva su cosmos y usa la armadura yadda yadda es capaz de suplir esa discapacidad yadda yadda. Pero aquí no tiene cosmos ni armadura. *Golpea la mesa*
> 
> *Otra aclaración y una disculpa por la falta de relación entre el cabello de Camus y el de Kanon. Mi única excusa: Camus pelirrojo con pecas es mi absoluta, completa y total perdición. Los otros personajes no me molestan con los colores de cabello del animé o como sea, pero Camus... Camus tiene que ser pelirrojo. Lo siento por eso. (?)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Los próximos capítulos estarán dedicados a la convivencia de Dégel con los marinas y la evolución de los sentimientos de Kanon al ver que la atención ajena ya no es solo para él.


	4. Siete días

✧*✲ﾟ*｡*✲ﾟ*✧

Kanon abrió lentamente los ojos y permaneció algunos segundos mirando el techo opaco de la habitación. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que era consciente de sentirse descansado; Poseidon sabía cómo dar la bienvenida sus súbditos, de aquello no podía dudar luego de constatar que los pilares eran más parecidos a casas de lo pensado.

A pesar de que la costumbre lo había hecho dejar de pensar en el tiempo, sabía que llevaban una semana ahí abajo. Y cual si lo hubiese invocado, a los pocos segundos el otro individuo abrió la puerta tras golpear. Intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa y finalmente Kanon bostezó, Dégel hizo un gesto y desapareció por el corredor.

Mientras se vestía, el general de dragón marino volvió a pensar en todo lo que habían hecho en los días anteriores y se dio cuenta de que la existencia de aquel hombre sí iba a resultar útil.

 

**°°°Flashback°°°**

 

Al empezar la segunda jornada, había decidido averiguar un poco más de su no-invitado y se había topado con la sorpresa de no encontrarlo en la habitación. Embargado por un mal presentimiento, había comenzado a buscarlo por todos lados, preguntándose cómo había sido tan inocente como para bajar la guardia de ese modo. Si él lograba salir de ahí, podría echar su plan perfecto al suelo en un parpadeo, y ¿qué le garantizaba que no supiera cómo salir? No sabía nada de él, tal vez Dégel recordaba algo de lo sucedido doscientos años atrás, tal vez ya estaba rumbo al Santuario… No.

Estaba justo ahí, en 'la cocina', de pie y observándolo con aquella mirada serena e indescifrable que casi le parecía una burla. En sus manos pálidas sostenía un viejo trasto y sobre una de las maltrechas superficies descansaba otro que humeaba apaciblemente.

\- Buenos días, ¿sucedió algo? – Había preguntado el de cabellos verdes, de un modo tan despreocupado que por poco no hizo al de ojos añil sentirse avergonzado. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Dégel ya le estaba extendiendo el otro recipiente que, para sorpresa del general, contenía algo. - Es solo agua caliente.-

No había terminado de sospechar lo suficiente cuando su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia y recibió el trasto. Y seguía sin estar convencido cuando el agradable calor recorrió todo su sistema y lo hizo cerrar los ojos y estremecerse. El primer bocado en ¿meses?, si es que podía considerarse uno. Pese a sentir agradecimiento, lo que salió de su boca inmediatamente después no fue un cumplido.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado? –

El paladín secular no se inmutó, dejó su recipiente a un lado y juntó ambas manos frente al más joven. Kanon vio como sus facciones se tensaban en reflejo de un intento por hacer algo y como, segundos después, un breve fulgor de cosmos era perceptible. Duró apenas unos segundos, tras los cuales su análogo dio la impresión de haberse agotado; luego de todo ello, levantó la diestra y dejó ver sobre su zurda una esfera de hielo. La mirada atónita del gemelo malvado dijo más que su voz y el centenario hombre corroboró las sospechas:

\- Esto es lo que puedo hacer con mi cosmos, aunque apenas ha dado indicios de regresar y aún requiere de un gran esfuerzo.-

A los ojos de Kanon, Dégel había ganado medio punto de relevancia.

Ese mismo día, el arconte de acuario mostró más disciplina de la esperada y el de géminis no se permitió ser menos. Bajo la sugerencia del peliverde, ambos habían emprendido la misión de elaborar el primer mapa de Atlantis. Y si el más joven había tenido dudas sobre cómo hacerlo, agradeció no haberlo hecho evidente antes de que el mayor hablara, pues su orgullo habría quedado dañado por no ocurrírsele a él la idea de dibujar en la tierra.

Estuvieron concentrados en esa única tarea durante todo el segundo día y ni siquiera lograron terminar. El más sabio de su generación había sugerido que cada uno siguiera una dirección diferente, pero el pernicioso dragón marino había refutado que lo mejor en esa circunstancia era que permaneciesen juntos aunque tomara más tiempo, puesto que jamás sabían qué iban a encontrar. La verdad era que el marina estaba aún muy lejos de dejar que su 'aliado' recorriera solo la que habría de ser su prisión. No le convenía en absoluto que Dégel llegara siquiera a sospechar de la existencia de los accesos y salidas de Atlantis antes de que él los descubriera todos. No podía permitirse perder el control de la situación ni siquiera un poco. Y lo mejor de todo era que su prisionero parecía no tenía la menor sospecha y encontraba razonable cada una de sus objeciones.

La misión llegó a término cuando el cielo oceánico oscureció y el estómago del marina empezó a gruñir. Solo en ese momento el de cabellos celestes reparó en que llevaban dos días en ese sitio y solo habían bebido agua. El francés no había hecho ningún comentario ni había dado señales de estar hambriento.

\- Iré a la superficie a buscar algo de comer.- Había dicho al llegar ambos al pilar del atlántico norte y justo antes de girarse para estarfrente al más alto.- Por favor, dame los anteojos.-

\- ¿Los anteojos? – La expresión serena y confundida del galo hizo al griego sentir satisfacción, algo que por supuesto no reflejó en su voz seria y su media sonrisa al contestar.

\- Sé que no te conozco demasiado, pero sé que lo hago lo suficiente como para sospechar que estarás tentado a subir en cuanto estés solo. Sé cómo funciona la mente. Así que, por favor, comprende que intento protegerte de tu propia curiosidad: el mundo es peligroso. Las personas como tú son muy vulnerables y que seas un santo no te vuelve una excepción. Eres mi aliado y un superviviente de la guerra santa anterior; mi deber es ayudarte, incluso si es contra ti mismo.-

A Kanon no le molestaba desperdiciar saliva en discursos como aquellos, así como tampoco escatimaba esfuerzo alguno a la hora de hacer gestos que volvieran infalible a su actuación. Después de todo, siempre se veía recompensado con las respuestas de Acuario, justo como en ese instante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con 'personas como yo'? – Inquirió el de ojos amatista, entregándole las gafas de todas formas. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron cerrados, el gemelo sonrió.

\- A personas honradas y dispuestas a ayudar a los demás. Hay seres despiadados que se aprovechan de ellos de las formas más terribles, Dégel.- Contestó él, con verdadera impotencia en el rostro.

\- Tú también eres honrado y estás dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.- Acotó el mayor mientras caminaba hacia su habitación ya sin ayuda de dragón marino y haciendo uso de su buena memoria. Kanon lo acompañó solo hasta la puerta.

\- Lo soy, pero hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo.- Dijo mientras observaba al de acuario quitarse los zapatos y voltear hacia él para atender.- Yo crecí en este mundo y ya he sido traicionado por mis camaradas.-

Instantes después, el dragón se alejaba por el pasillo, dejando a un acuariano pensativo.

El tercer día no había sido demasiado diferente. Kanon había conseguido provisiones y había empleado varios minutos para explicarle a Dégel cómo era que el agua se mantenía caliente durante tanto tiempo en los termos y que los alimentos en caja no eran falsos. Mientras el dragón marino bebía su té con gusto, se percató de que el francés mantenía la taza entre sus manos durante largo rato. Justo como el trasto del día anterior.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- No ingiero nada caliente.- Una respuesta del tipo que solía dar el más alto, precisa y concisa, pero que seguía siendo demasiado acotada para satisfacer a Kanon. No obstante, era la justificación perfecta para dar inicio a una conversación que les permitiera a ambos conocerse y a él obtener mayor información acerca de su prisionero. Y bien sabía él que información era igual a control.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Incitó al otro a explayarse, con voz curiosa y atenta. Al de acuario eso pareció agradarle.

\- Porque mi temperatura corporal es más baja que la normal como resultado del entrenamiento que seguí para convertirme en caballero. Beber algo caliente sería atentar contra mi naturaleza y podría ser perjudicial.- Aclaró con un tono docente que no daba lugar a dudas y, por fin, conformó al geminiano. Aquello era importante; se aseguraría de no olvidarlo.

Él no contestó más que con un asentimiento y prosiguió con el desayuno ya acompañado del ex acuario. Algunos minutos después, fue este último el que abrió la conversación.

\- ¿Vas a la superficie a través de las dimensiones? –

La pregunta fue tan repentina y certera que hizo al aludido atragantarse con el té antes de mirarlo con desconcierto y algo de tensión.

\- ¿Disculpa? –

\- Esa es la característica de los caballeros de géminis. Aunque aún eres joven, ya debes ser capaz de manejar tus habilidades.-

Sentenció con tal firmeza que Kanon supo que no tenía oportunidad de fingir en ese aspecto. Lo que significaba que no le quedaba mayor remedio que confesar, por mucho desagrado que le provocara la verdad.

\- No tanto como desearía. Hubiera escapado de Cabo Sunion a la primera oportunidad, ¿no lo crees? –

\- ¿Saga es mejor? – Inquirió. El gemelo apretó la mandíbula al oír el nombre de su hermano salir de los labios del francés.

\- Saga podía entrenar mucho más que yo. Yo debía limitarme y evitar ser visto; nadie sabía que él y yo éramos hermanos.-

\- Ya no debes preocuparte por eso.- Afirmó el contrario, tan indolente a la desgracia ajena que obligó al menor a deshacerse del exceso de actuación.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Y la mirada de determinación que recibió antes que la respuesta lo dejó sin habla.

\- Eres Kanon de Dragón Marino y líder del ejército de Poseidon: debes estar a la altura de tu rango y de tus sueños.-

Esa vez, fue el de las gafas el que no dio continuación a la charla para acabar con el desayuno, pero el gemelo agradeció el gesto, pues aquella simple oración le había dado material para pensar y darse cuenta de cuánta razón tenía el maestro del hielo. Era cierto; tenía un sueño y no podía relajarse, debía ocupar cada segundo de los años de los que disponía para mejorar, para superar a Saga y obtener su venganza.

En silencio, le dio las gracias al acuariano por haber revivido la motivación que había fundado en el odio.

Tras el primer desayuno digno en siglos y meses respectivamente, ambos retomaron el trabajo dejado a medias el día anterior. Para contento del más alto, Kanon los había abastecido con material para hacer una labor decente: grandes pergaminos y bolígrafos que lograron absorber una vez más la atención del hombre más viejo. Al dragón le causaba una mezcla de lástima y risa el ver con cuanta pasión su prisionero absorbía el conocimiento de todo lo nuevo que lo rodeaba. Seguramente pasaría días completos encerrado y leyendo si le llevaba una enciclopedia o el manual de un televisor… Se detuvo.

Dejó de moverse tanto en pensamientos como físicamente y se ganó una mirada contrariada de parte del que ocupaba su cabeza en ese momento. Una sonrisa de victoria curvó sus labios y, mientras se felicitaba por ser un genio, acortó distancias con el inocente individuo.

\- ¿Te agrada leer? –

El destello de interés que había cruzado la mirada amatista fue todo lo que necesitó para reafirmar que lo tenía en la palma de la mano.

Le sirvió de tópico para conversar en las horas que siguieron, mientras el mapa de Atlantis cobraba forma y ellos mismos ampliaban sus horizontes. En dos días, registraron los siete pilares oceánicos, el pilar principal, el templo de las escamas y el sitio que, según suponían, debía ser el hogar de los soldados de menor rango. Un arduo trabajo que Kanon plasmó sin problema en papel bajo las excelentes indicaciones del descendiente de Ganímedes*. El océano volvía a cambiar de tonalidad cuando dieron por terminado el trabajo grueso y decidieron regresar al templo que custodiaba Kanon.

Llevaban algunos minutos sin hablar, el más bajo concentrado en hacer una lista mental de todos los libros que pudiera conseguir para mantener entretenido a su aliado: lo suficiente como para que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en la superficie. Mientras más tuviera que hacer en Atlantis, más se acostumbraría a considerar ese su único mundo. Estaba tan sumido en la lista que se percató de que caminaba solo únicamente porque percibió un avanzar precipitado en el sentido contrario. Al reaccionar, vio que Dégel se alejaba corriendo hacia un punto que no habían revisado antes y otra vez sintió que se le apretaba el estómago y todos sus miedos le martillaban la cabeza.

Se apresuró a seguirle el paso lo mejor que pudo y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que la condición física del erudito seguía siendo excelente. Estuvo tentado a gritarle, pero algo en el escenario delante de él generó la curiosidad suficiente como para permanecer en silencio. El de larga melena verde fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a lo que a Kanon le había parecido extraño segundos antes: Una imponente columna de hielo. No era como si llevasen demasiado tiempo de conocerse y aún así no dejó de ser sorprendente: esa era la primera vez que veía a Dégel con una expresión tan sorprendida y desolada. Y deseó saber por qué.

\- ¿Sabes qué es esto? - Ahondó con cautela fingida y real, acercándose un paso más.

\- Sí.- Susurró el otro arconte sin mirarlo. Acortó la distancia con el pilar gélido y apoyó una mano en la superficie.- Lo hice yo.-

No se esperaba una respuesta así, por lo que tardó unos segundos en procesar y entender el por qué y el cómo. Sus ojos se abrieron profusamente al dar con una primera suposición y esa misma mirada le dirigió al galo.

\- ¿Lo hiciste en la guerra santa anterior? – Solo recibió un asentimiento vago. Era evidente que acuario se estaba enfrentando a una situación delicada. Así como era evidente lo poco que le importaba al general y lo mucho que le impacientaba una escena tan patética.

\- Dégel… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió hace doscientos años? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Sabes lo que hay detrás de esa columna? – Trató de sonar lo más comprensivo y cuidadoso posible, mas el onceavo caballero tardó varios segundos en hablar.

\- Sepultada bajo el hielo hay una puerta que llevaba… a Bluegrad. Yo la cerré, Poseidon no debía salir.- La angustia que hasta hacía pocos segundos dominaba su rostro desapareció bajo una lúgubre seriedad. La elegancia que Kanon había percibido durante esos dos días no se volvió a presentar; el de cabellos esmeralda apartó su mano y se alejó en silencio, sin siquiera volver la mirada. Tan brusco fue el cambio que dragón marino percibió por primera vez el aura helada de su compañero.

Quizás no era buena idea mencionar el tema en un tiempo, se dijo antes de seguirle el paso y luego se aseguró de recordar que debía examinar con más cuidado aquel monumento.

 

A pesar de que era casi asumida la costumbre de ambos de no comer demasiado, el que Dégel llevara varias horas encerrado no significaba nada bueno. No le convenía en absoluto que su atajo al éxito se debilitara, debía mantenerlo en condiciones óptimas si pretendía conservarlo y sacarle provecho. Por esa razón, luego de comer preparó una bandeja con algunos bocadillos y se presentó en la habitación ajena con la mejor disposición que logró fingir.

No hubo respuesta, pero el seguro no estaba echado así que se excusó antes de entrar de todas formas. El francés mantenía la mirada en la ventana y, pudo adivinar, en dirección a la tumba de la chica.

\- Te traje algo.-

\- No pretendes dejar que regrese a ese sitio por mi cuenta, ¿no es así? –

\- Sabes por qué lo hago.-

\- Quiero destruir ese pilar, no por rechazar tu intención de mantenerme a salvo.-

\- ¿Por qué entonces? –

\- Quiero convencerme de que hice lo correcto.-

\- No me opondré a tus deseos, Dégel. Si es algo importante para ti, adelante. Comprende que no quiero que sucumbas a la curiosidad solo porque es peligroso.-

Por fortuna, su actuación había sido convincente y pronto el onceavo santo se resignó a comer lo que le había ofrecido. Él quería hablar de otro asunto que había considerado mientras estaba solo; no obstante, decidió dejarlo para después. Ganarse la confianza del galo también incluía ser comprensivo, aunque tuviera que morderse la lengua a cada instante.

Se despidió cuando la bandeja estuvo vacía y volvió a su habitación a descansar. Ser bueno era más agotador de lo que pensaba, pero la motivación de ver sus sueños realizados y la satisfacción de manipular a aquel sujeto eran todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

 

Llegó el cuarto día y con él aparecieron ciertos detalles de los que el adolescente jamás en su vida se hubiera acordado de haber estado por su cuenta. Pero no estaba por su cuenta; había un tipo que, pese a solo ser siete años mayor, tenía el espíritu de un adulto. Y la peor clase de adulto: el hacendoso. El período de adaptación del peliverde era de tres días, al parecer.

Aparte de levantarse temprano y obligarlo a él a lo mismo solo por orgullo, nada más terminar el desayuno levantó los trastos y los llevó a la cocina. Despejó la mesa y se detuvo frente al de cabellos celestes (quien había empezado a acomodarse para la siesta post-desayuno) con la sugerencia más insólita de la vida. Al menos para Kanon.

\- Hay que acondicionar la Atlántida.-

Un profundo, profundo y largo silencio se extendió por la habitación en tanto el griego salía de su ensueño y miraba al francés con una sonrisita a la espera de que se encogiera de hombros y confesara que solo había querido ver su expresión. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Porque Dégel no era del tipo que bromeaba y su expresión seria confirmaba lo absurdo de sus palabras.

\- ¿Ah? –

\- No podemos preparar un ejército en un lugar que no esté en óptimas condiciones. Es necesario quitar el polvo y los escombros y limpiar en profundidad. En algún momento comenzarán a llegar los otros generales y los soldados y es de primera necesidad que cuenten con instalaciones decentes.-

\- ¿Que acaso no pueden arreglárselas ellos mismos? Estamos hablando de un ejército, no de un montón de señoritas que llegarán a un hotel. Yo no voy a mover un de... -

\- Eres un pésimo líder.-

Acuario cortó la discusión de un modo tan brusco y directo que, aparte de dañar el ego del general por lo de pésimo líder, casi le ocasionó un infarto cuando dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso imponente hacia la salida. Porque para 'hacerse cargo' necesitaba cosas… que solo podía conseguir en la superficie.

\- ¡NO! –

Chilló.

Todo el sueño que tenía se esfumó y se levantó de golpe de la mesa; se le enredaron los pies y soltó un improperio mientras corría hacia el exterior, tan solo para encontrarse a un sereno Dégel apoyado contra el pilar, observándolo con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- Serán necesarias algunas escobas y otros implementos de limpieza que haya en esta época.- Añadió con toda seguridad. Kanon sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

\- Maldita sea, me estás tomando el pelo.-

\- Te ayudo a mejorar. Si no deseas que vaya a la superficie…-

\- Ya, ya. Hemos hablado de eso lo suficiente. Traeré lo que necesitas, pero debes saber que sigo sin entender por qué debemos hacer esto.-

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Yo me haré cargo.-

\- ¿Por qué actúas así? –

\- Todos deberemos ayudar en lo que podamos. Si tú consigues al ejército de Poseidon arriesgándote ahí afuera, yo te ayudaré aquí.-

No entendía por qué, pero cuando de argumentar se trataba, Dégel siempre terminaba teniendo la razón. Y, al menos en aspectos prácticos, no le molestaba que así fuera. Dragón del mar se marchó sin olvidar llevarse las gafas ajenas. Al regresar, el de ojos amatistas volvió a ensimismarse en los objetos del nuevo mundo. Al percatarse de cómo se fruncían sus cejas al leer la etiqueta de una botella de líquido para limpiar pisos, Kanon añadió un libro de química a su listado mental.

La segunda misión importante luego de hacer el mapa de Atlantis fue adecentar todas y cada una de las dependencias. En un principio había decidido no mover un dedo, pero la ferviente negación a dejar a su prisionero solo había bastado para arrastrarlo a ser su escolta y, finalmente, había terminado por resignarse a ayudar. No podía ser menos que aquel vejestorio, demostraría su integridad fuera al precio que fuese. Pero jamás en su vida había tomado una escoba y se sintió realmente torpe al ver que Dégel, doscientos y varios años más viejo que él y ajeno a esa época, se manejaba con absoluta experticia.

Fueron pilar por pilar llevándolo todo de regreso a la vida. Removieron escombros y limpiaron lo poco y nada de mueblería que encontraron en cada sitio. Abrieron ventanas y arrasaron con el polvo. Necesitaron de otros dos días para poner a punto el núcleo del ejército de Poseidon.

 

Al despertar de la sexta jornada, Dragón marino sentía dolor en músculos que no sabía que existían y maldijo a todos los dioses por haber enviado semejante ayuda. ¿En qué momento había aceptado rebajarse de futuro dueño del mundo a un quita polvo? Era inconcebible. Y siguió convenciéndose de eso hasta que el de ojos amatistas, fresco como una lechuga, apareció en la habitación con otra propuesta. Más bien, una sorpresa.

\- Acompáñame.-

Sin esperar una respuesta, se había marchado. Por supuesto, Kanon lo siguió a los segundos, reacio a dejarlo solo demasiado tiempo. Sobreponiéndose a las molestias llegó a la salida de su pilar y descubrió a su aliado de pie frente a un enorme cerro de escombros. En realidad, todos los desperdicios materiales que habían sacado estaban acumulados ahí, mano y obra del propio erudito.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? –

\- Hazlos desaparecer. –

¿Sugerencia? ¿Orden? Fuera del modo que fuese, la fatiga del marina sucumbió al desafío y su expresión cambió. No necesitaba armar otra discusión para entender el significado de esas palabras. Dégel de Acuario lo estaba obligando a empezar su entrenamiento justo ahí.

Por su papel como líder; por sus sueños. Por la venganza.

Así había comenzado a fortalecerse.

El día seis había sido destinado al entrenamiento. En algún punto, el de ojos celestes incluso llegó a creer que el aguador estaba más motivado que él. Tal vez esa noción lo había hecho acceder inconscientemente a que su prisionero dirigiera su primer entrenamiento. También comprendió que la limpieza que habían realizado en los días previos le había servido de acondicionamiento. Dégel era un peleador eficiente y estricto, pese a que el primer combate cuerpo a cuerpo fuera suave.

La experiencia le ganó a la impulsividad y el marina acabó en el piso varias veces antes de asestar el primer golpe. El arconte de Acuario había optado por alternar las peleas con el entrenamiento de cosmos:un buen método para manejar la frustración del más joven por no poder abrir las dimensiones aún.

Al final del día, la montaña de escombros seguía ahí, intacta. Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para protestar. Por el otro lado, Dégel empezaba sentir con mayor fuerza su cosmos, aunque no hizo mención de ello.

Así había llegado el día siete.

 

**°°°Fin del flashback°°°**

 

Kanon abandonó la habitación vestido para el entrenamiento y vio a Dégel ya desayunando una manzana y la taza de té. Lo cierto es que estaba ya impaciente por practicar y mandar al diablo el montón de escombros, pero había otro asunto que debía hablar con el aguador. Dio el primer sorbo a su taza y suspiró antes de hablar con cierta motivación.

\- Dentro de poco empezaré a buscar a nuestro ejército.- Señaló, mirando atentamente las orbes amatista.

\- Confío en que haya quienes deseen unirse a la causa. Procede con cuidado.- -

De eso me encargo yo. Ahora necesitamos elaborar una historia.-

\- ¿Historia? –

\- Piénsalo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podemos decir que estamos vinculados al Santuario. Poseidón y Atenea son enemigos; si saben que el hermano del caballero de géminis y el caballero de acuario de la guerra santa anterior los están liderando, jamás confiarán en nosotros. Nunca debes mencionar tu edad real. A nadie. ¿De acuerdo? A partir de ahora el pasado queda atrás.- Quisiera o no, aquello lo decía con plena sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga yo? –

El francés no objetó. La pregunta dejó un espacio en que Kanon solo sonrió confiado.

\- Ya lo he pensado. Serás mi teniente y el guardián de Atlantis: serás mi Leviatán*.-

No había más que decir. En el día siete, Kanon de Dragón Marino declaró el inicio de la formación del ejército y nació Dégel de Leviatán. El pasado sería un secreto. El general determinó que le correspondía la misión de vigilar el templo de las escamas y que sería el encargado de entrenar a los hombres del ejército mientras él se dedicaba a buscarlos.

Ya que había aceptado permanecer abajo, sería su mano derecha en serio. Como era de esperarse, Dégel aceptó. Además, otras dos cosas importantes ocurrieron ese día: Por fin, Kanon logró dar vida al Triángulo dorado e hizo desaparecer los escombros y Dégel, habiendo recuperado la totalidad de su cosmos, tuvo la entereza de hacer estallar por los aires el último vestigio de su vida pasada: el pilar de hielo de doscientos años. Aunque, para sorpresa de ambos, nada ocurrió al caer la lluvia de cristales. Solo quedaron astillas de la puerta y un silencio inquietante.

Hubo una mezcla de decepción y amargura en Dégel al ser testigo, pero pronto se convirtió en resignación y, finalmente, paz. No había modo de volver a Bluegrad. Si esa era la respuesta, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello.

Cada uno se sintió conforme al superar su desafío y, aunque aún quedaba mucho por mejorar, el de Leviatán era testigo de como el Dragón marino comenzaba a comportarse más como un líder.

Ya estaban preparados para dirigir al ejército de Poseidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Descendiente de Ganímedes: No es precisamente que Dégel lo sea; sino más bien es otra forma de referirme a su puesto como guardián de la casa de Acuario. Como se sabe, esta constelación está inspirada en Ganímedes; copero y amante de Zeus.
> 
> *Leviatán. Para ser honesta, estuve pensando mucho en la 'nueva identidad' que le correspondería adoptar a Dégel. No, no consideré a Cthulhu. (?) Pero sí me di un paseo en varios sitios relativos a criaturas y deidades marinas. Al final, escogí al Leviatán porque leí en un sitio que a este lo había creado dios para jugar con él. ¿No suena como el motivo por el que Kanon dejó con vida a Dégel? *Sobs* En fin.


	5. Crisaor

Pasaron cuatro años antes de que llegara el segundo general.

En ese tiempo, Atlantis finalmente se convirtió en un lugar con vida. Kanon realizó un trabajo admirable consiguiendo soldados y estos hicieron lo propio jurando su lealtad a la deidad de los mares y volviendo de aquel sitio su hogar y un nuevo comienzo. A espaldas de Dégel, el dragón marino había advertido a todos que jamás le mencionasen nada de la superficie y que siempre lo mantuvieran ocupado. Engaño sobre engaño, había admitido ante los soldados que Leviatán era el alma de Atlantis y estaba arraigado a ella. Y que si no vestía una escama era únicamente porque no la necesitaba.

En cuatro años, la relación del general y su teniente había tenido un desarrollo algo inquietante para el propio Kanon, pues mientras mayor era el número de soldados, también lo era el tiempo que Dégel pasaba lejos de su vigilancia e invirtiendo cada vez más atención en otros asuntos. Uno de los momentos críticos fue el día en que Leviatán, ateniéndose a las ideas del mismo Dragón Marino, sugirió abandonar el pilar del atlántico norte para instalarse en el pilar central.

Había sido una idea realmente sensata; a decir verdad, demasiado sensata. Tanto, que no le había agradado en absoluto. Si Dégel se marchaba del pilar para llevar a cabo su trabajo de mejor forma, él no tendría excusa para pasar tiempo en la estancia que le correspondía. No tenerlo cerca significaba que podría mantenerlo bajo vigilancia con aún menor frecuencia de la actual, gracias a la constante demanda de su presencia que hacían los cientos de soldados.

.v.v.v.v.

** \- Si me quedo aquí, seguirán perturbando tu sueño al venir a buscarme para resolver sus problemas. No puedes evitar que eso ocurra a cualquier hora. El pilar central está vacío y la cámara de las escamas está más cerca de él que de cualquier otro. Eso facilitará mi trabajo y no perjudicará el tuyo. ** \- Había formulado el de cabellos esmeraldas, de pie frente a la puerta y con la expresión serena de siempre. Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro de la habitación, siguiendo el paseo inquieto del representante de Poseidón. Este último había perdido la calma apenas escuchar la sugerencia.

** \- Me rehúso.- ** Casi había ladrado, sin mirarlo. La costumbre de saber qué hacía a cada instante había generado en el de géminis una reconfortante sensación de control sobre el de las gafas; perder más de ese control rompía con sus esquemas y lo peor de todo era que no estaba seguro de qué le irritaba más: la paranoia de un posible escape o la repugnante disposición dócil de Acuario para atender a los soldados las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete benditos días de la semana. Disposición que, por cierto, nunca había tenido con él.

** \- No he escuchado un argumento válido. ¿Acaso se trata de un capricho tuyo? ** – Porque desde el primer día, había mantenido un comportamiento absurdamente formal y estricto, con accesos de elegante insolencia como aquel, y justificado de mil formas irrefutables.

** \- No se trata de un capricho; cuida tu boca, ** **** _** Leviatán. ** _ **__ ** ** ¿O es que crees que eres invencible? Si le concedes a esos hombres el derecho de fastidiarte cuando se les antoje, tú tampoco vas a descansar una mierda de lo que necesitas para dirigir los entrenamientos como se debe.- ** Lo bueno era que a él tampoco le faltaban motivos para pelear.

- **Tengo el placer de recordarte que /esos/ hombres son todas elecciones /tuyas/ para /tu/ ejército. Y que muchos de ellos han requerido un entrenamiento desde lo más básico. Cuatro años no son suficientes para entender lo que significa el cosmos, ¿qué sugieres, que les de horarios de consultas? Son más de cien, Kanon. Además, hace un mes, despertó la escama de Crisaor, no sabemos cuándo llegará y, si no tenemos resuelto un problema tan sencillo como- -**

** \- ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Estoy intentando pensar! – **

Aquella era otra de las facultades que al Dragón Marino le exasperaba de Leviatán: Podía soltar potentes discursos en contra de todo lo que él hacía mal y sin siquiera sudar una gota o alterarse. Lo hacía sentirse burlado y acorralado, pues, aunque lo odiara, no le hacía falta razón. De ahí que sus rencillas se hubieran vuelto el pan de cada día al estar en el pilar del atlántico norte.

Solo que ese día había sido un _poco_ diferente.

Luego del grito del gemelo, el sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa anterior no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra y aguardaba en la misma posición que había tomado al ingresar a la oficina. No le había apartado la vista de encima un solo instante, hasta que una voz proveniente del exterior dio por finalizada la discusión. Dragón Marino se dirigió con toda su rabia hacia la salida, dispuesto a que un tercero sufriera las consecuencias; sin embargo, la mano de Dégel en su hombro lo detuvo. Le hubiese gritado en la cara que podía esperar sentado la autorización a marcharse al pilar central, pero la expresión seria del francés evitó que lo hiciera, justo a tiempo para percibir lo que ya era evidente para el mayor; lo mismo que informaba la voz del soldado afuera.

**_ \- ¡Leviatán, Dragón Marino, ha llegado alguien portando la escama de Crisaor! – _ **

** \- Nuestra conversación queda pendiente.- **

** \- Andando.- **

 

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

 

_ Si había algo que Kanon solo iba a admitir para sí mismo, era que cada uno de los marinas que llegaron, partiendo por Crisaor, supieron darle una lección, cada uno a su manera. _

Krishna le enseñó que no todas las sorpresas eran agradables.

 

.v.v.

 

Dégel no dejaba de darle mérito a Kanon desde el comienzo, pues era infalible al momento de pensar en todo lo que estuviera relacionado a su objetivo. El cómo recibir a los marinas estaba incluido.

Detuvieron la marcha justo a los pies del pilar central; el de géminis subió unos cuantos peldaños del recinto y el de ojos amatistas se quedó a la expectativa en el suelo. Poco a poco, los soldados comenzaron a amontonarse en torno a los dos jefes, hasta que cuatro de ellos aparecieron escoltando a un rostro desconocido. El muchacho tenía la piel oscura, ojos azules y no tenía cejas. A pesar de ser joven, eran notorios los músculos de su cuerpo. Probablemente, lo que más destacaba era su peinado mohicano albino que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Lo que lo diferenciaba de ser un intruso era que vestía la escama de Crisaor y llevaba la lanza en una mano.

Por alguna extraña razón que no incluía palabras, se detuvo frente a Dégel y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, intercambiando solo miradas.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, una sonrisa ligera apareció en labios del recién llegado.

** \- Tú eres Leviatán, ¿no es verdad? ** – Dejó salir, en un griego teñido de otra cultura.

- **Estás en lo correcto. ¿Te lo ha dicho la escama?** – A pesar de la pequeña sorpresa inicial, el denominado guardián de Atlantis no tardó en corresponder con una sonrisa similar. La respuesta pareció agradarle al aludido, pues sus blancos dientes relucieron con sereno entusiasmo.

** \- Lo comprendes.- ** Señaló, como si la sola idea le produjese una profunda satisfacción.- **Mi nombre es Krishna, provengo de Sri Lanka y tengo once años. Es un honor conocerlos, Leviatán, Dragón Marino.** \- Dirigió el saludo, mirando a los dos respectivamente, junto a una profunda reverencia con una palma cerrada sobre el puño contrario.

- **El honor es nuestro, Krishna de Crisaor, hijo de Poseidón.** \- Y el de Acuario correspondió con el mismo gesto solemne, ante la atenta audiencia y sus murmullos.

** \- Danos una muestra de tus habilidades, Crisaor. ** \- La voz que intervino fue la del jefe del ejército, quien ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante la falta de movimiento y el exceso de armonía entre su teniente y el nuevo general.

Para su sorpresa e indignación, aquel par reaccionó de la misma forma: Un intercambio de miradas que pareció decir más que suficiente.

- **Acepta mis disculpas, Dragón Marino; no puedo darte la demostración que me pides.** \- Contestó el moreno con expresa cortesía.

Antes de que lograra articular un alegato, Dégel salió a la defensa.

- **Ha pasado tan solo un mes desde que Crisaor dio con él, requiere mayor entrenamiento y conocimientos antes de que pueda darle forma a sus habilidades. De seguro ha sido difícil para la escama el solo explicarle lo básico y guiarlo hasta aquí.-**

Luego, el de larga cabellera verde volteó a ver al muchacho, como esperando que corroborase sus palabras. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Krishna: asintió un par de veces, dando la impresión de que experimentaba una gran felicidad. La escena logró que Kanon se sintiera enfermo del estómago y el malestar aumentó al tener encima, ahora, dos pares de miradas tranquilas y atentas. ¿Es que Dégel tenía que agradarle a todo el mundo? Su entrecejo se frunció y apretó ambos puños, además de tener que morderse la lengua para no soltar improperios que expresaran una profunda molestia que no acababa de descifrar.

** \- Entiendo.- ** Articuló por fin, tras respirar profundo y bajar los peldaños hasta llegar al suelo. Estando allí, apuntó al albino.- **No subiré hoy; organiza el entrenamiento, yo lo dirigiré después y tú te encargarás de Crisaor. Tú, acompáñame un segundo.** -

Sus palabras fueron certeras y efectivas: tras un instante de vacilación, los soldados amontonados y Dégel se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla. Kanon y Krishna se quedaron solos.

- **¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme, Dragón Marino?** – Preguntó enseguida el menor, con aquella disposición amena que tanto le enfermaba recibir de parte del de acuario.

- **Quiero darte la bienvenida al ejército de Poseidón. Ahora que seremos camaradas, quiero aclarar algunas cosas: Tu vida y la de todos los que ves aquí ha comenzado desde cero. Ninguno de nosotros tiene pasado y no hablamos de ello. Lo demás te lo dirá Leviatán, pero esto es algo que solo escucharás de mí: No le hables de la superficie a él. Jamás. Y nunca sugieras ni permitas que suba. Él pertenece a Atlantis y no conoce el exterior. Tampoco debe hacerlo. ¿Está claro? Es por su bien. Esto queda entre tú y yo.-**

El recién llegado escuchó atentamente y, a pesar de sentirse contrariado, no preguntó más. Asintió una vez y bastó para que el aire misterioso y un tanto amenazante que rodeaba al gemelo se desvaneciera. Al poco rato, regresó el individuo centro de la conversación e intercambió lugares con el de cabellos azules.

- **Crisaor guarda el pilar del océano índico; estaremos en ese sitio.** \- Informó el francés a su superior previo a marcharse, guiando al muchacho rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Kanon tardó en apartar la mirada de su prisionero; a pesar de que habían transcurrido ya cuatro años, la llegada del general revivía su temor principal.

 

- **A nuestro líder no le agrada andar con rodeos, ¿no?** – Señaló el de Sri Lanka cuando ya estuvieron bastante lejos.

- **Te acostumbrarás en poco tiempo**.- Afirmó el de leviatán sin dudarlo.

.O.O.O.O.O.

El entrenamiento había acabado hace dos horas, los soldados se divertían tocando guitarras alrededor de pequeñas fogatas y Dégel y Krishna seguían sin aparecer. Kanon, que había estado merodeando entre sus subordinados y conversando de cosas triviales por inercia, no dejaba de mirar en dirección al pilar que guardaría el novato. ¿Cuánto tiempo era necesario para darle una introducción decente? Tampoco era como si Atlantis o el ejército tuviesen mucha historia que contar… a menos, claro, de que el ex arconte de Acuario se las hubiera dado de profesor y hubiera empleado nueve horas en una clase de mitología. _O a menos de que hubiera pasado algo más._ Agregó su traicionera mente, provocándole un retortijón. Nueve horas era tiempo más que suficiente para… aunque le había dado la orden expresa a aquel chiquillo de que estaba prohibido… pero ¿ _y si Dégel…_?

Cansado de lidiar con la paranoia, decidió ir a ver para tranquilizarse.

A pesar de todo, confiaba en Dégel, en un sentido retorcido y muy limitado de confianza; realmente esperaba que hubiera desistido de sus intenciones de conocer el mundo real.

Tardó menos de lo que esperaba en llegar al pilar. Asoció su respiración agitada a la inquietud de descubrir sus temores hechos realidad y no al hecho de que prácticamente había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba dispuesto a convocar a su teniente con un grito, pero de súbito decidió callar y avanzar con sigilo. No estaba seguro de la razón; quizás pretendía escuchar una conversación muy importante de la cual fuera él el centro o, tal vez, quería descubrir las intenciones ocultas del paladín de acuario.

Fuese del modo que fuera, nadie habría sabido prepararlo para lo que realmente escuchó.

** - ** **__ ** _** Hg… - ** _

**_ \- ¿Seguro de que estás bien? – _ **

**_ \- S-Sí… hn…- _ **

**_ \- ¿Te duele? – _ **

**_ \- Un poco; no recuerdo la última vez que—ah…! – _ **

**_ \- ¡Discúlpame! Espera, no te muevas, lo haré de nuevo.- _ **

**_ \- Estoy peor de lo que esperaba.- _ **

**_ \- Por Zeus, Dégel, ¿realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? – _ **

**_ \- Oui… - _ **

**_ \- ¿Qué tal así? ¿Te duele aún? – _ **

**_ \- Así, no; eres muy amable, Krishna.- _ **

**_ \- Respira profundo, voy a cambiar de posición a la de tres. Uno… dos… - _ **

****

** \- ¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo?! ¡Dégel! – **

** \- ¿Eh? - **

** \- ¡Aagh! – **

** \- ¡L-Lo siento! - **

 

Kanon abrió la puerta de golpe y vociferando, con los ojos desorbitados y dispuesto a mandar a la otra dimensión al marina novato, aún si eso significaba tener un peón menos en su tablero.

Sin embargo, tampoco esperaba encontrar la escena que había ante sus ojos: Dégel estaba tendido boca abajo sobre una alfombra y Krishna se encontraba sobre él.

Es decir, literalmente sobre él.

De pie y descalzo sobre la espalda desnuda del ex-santo de acuario. O al menos lo estaba hasta que escuchó su grito. Ahora yacían ambos en el suelo, el menor arrodillado y cerciorándose de no haberle roto una costilla al mayor al pisar mal a causa del sobresalto provocado por el grito. Luego del chequeo, el no-invitado tuvo al par de miradas consternadas clavadas en él.

- **¿De qué se trata todo esto?** – Exigió saber, todavía en estado de alerta.

** \- Un masaje.- ** Respondieron ambos al unísono, logrando que los colores cambiaran en el rostro griego. Luego, Krishna continuó. Kanon solo recibió la severidad redoblada en la mirada del ojivioleta.

- **Con todo respeto, Dragón Marino. Sé que aún no he cumplido veinticuatro horas aquí, pero… deberías prestar mayor atención a quienes te rodean. En especial a Leviatán. Él ha estado contigo desde el comienzo, ¿no es verdad? Ha sido muy gentil, aunque su cuerpo se encuentra realmente lastimado. Ha crujido cada uno de sus huesos durante el masaje y sus chakras estaban muy inestables. Dégel… espero que con esto pueda retribuir tu amabilidad.** \- Agregó al final, mirando al aludido.

La crítica había dejado a Kanon lidiando con una silenciosa amargura, mientras el par de sabios compartían otra mirada más allá de su comprensión. Porque sí, a pesar de ser un niño, Krishna ya exhibía las cualidades de un sabio, quizás, a la altura del mismo Dégel.

** \- Ya es tarde. Hora de volver.- **

Murmuró, orgulloso, y se dio la vuelta tras despedirse de Crisaor con un gesto. Leviatán lo siguió instantes más tarde, luego de confirmar que Krishna estaría bien por sí solo.

En el camino al pilar del atlántico norte, ninguno cruzó palabra. Tampoco hablaron al momento de la cena y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque Kanon apareció en la habitación del de cabellos verdes cuando los relojes marcaron la medianoche.

 

.v.v.v.

 

** \- ¿Acaso pretendes ignorarme por siempre? ** – Inició el diálogo con desdén y predispuesto a enfrentarse al mayor. No obstante, apenas logró que la mirada amatista se despegara de un libro que sostenía contra su pecho. Como el galo no hizo más, Kanon cerró la puerta a su espalda y quiso mostrarse imponente mientras avanzaba hasta el borde de la cama, como si quisiera demostrar que era superior.

** \- Has cambiado.- **

Con esas dos sencillas palabras, el aguador anuló al gemelo. El geminiano no supo qué responder, su boca quedó semiabierta y todas sus intenciones de pelear se esfumaron. Alguien le había dado a Dégel alguna técnica mágica para hacerlo sentir pésimo con tan poco. Peor de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

- **Si no vas a hablar, ¿podrías al menos ayudarme? –**

 

Sin darse cuenta, había terminado accediendo.

 

Un instante más tarde, Dégel se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama, con la espalda descubierta, y Dragón Marino yacía detrás de él, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y las manos en los hombros ajenos.

 

** \- ¿Alguna vez has dado un masaje? – **

** \- ¿Quién crees que soy? Mi vida no era mucho mejor antes de esto. – **

** \- Eso significa que no.- **

** \- Hmph.- **

** \- Déjame ayudarte.- **

** \- ¿Ayudarme a ayudarte? ¿De qué dem…? - **

 

Sus palabras quedaron reducidas a un murmullo ininteligible cuando las manos pálidas aparecieron de entre la cortina de cabellos esmeralda y se posaron sobre las suyas para comenzar, de inmediato, a guiarlas con suaves movimientos.

 

- **Esto es lo mismo que estaba haciendo Krishna.-**

** \- Ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que se conocen y ya se llaman por sus nombres, ¿qué sucede contigo? – **

** \- Kanon…- **

** \- ¡Es cierto! No puedes darle esa confianza a tus subalternos. Mucho menos a uno que no conoces.- **

** \- Krishna no es mi subalterno. Es un general marina, por lo que, técnicamente, es mi superior. La experiencia es otro asunto.- **

** \- Pero no lo conoces, demonios.- **

** \- En eso te equivocas. Hemos conversado lo suficiente como para seguir diciendo que somos desconocidos.- **

** \- ¿Cómo supo quiénes éramos tú y yo? – **

** \- Se lo dijo Crisaor. ¿Nunca has conversado con Dragón Marino? – **

** \- . . . – **

** \- Yo solía hablar con la armadura de Ac… - **

- **Hey, recuerda lo que dijimos; nuestros pasados no existen. Y, por cierto, ¿de qué tanto podrían haber hablado? Fueron nueve horas.-**

** \- De temas que a ti, abiertamente, no te interesan.- **

** \- Explícate.- **

** \- ¿Te importa saber que él es el hijo mayor de una familia y que debió dejarla atrás para cumplir con su destino? Escucha, no es porque lo haya dicho un recién llegado, pero estoy de acuerdo con él: deberías prestar más atención a quienes te rodean.- **

** \- ¿En especial a ti? – **

** \- Yo doy igual. Es el trabajo de un buen líder. Y puede significar la diferencia entre alcanzar tus sueños y no hacerlo.- **

** \- Tsk, odio que utilices esa excusa.- **

** \- Odias muchas cosas de mí. Me pregunto si hay…- **

** \- ¿Si qué? – **

** \- …Si te ha llegado la pubertad con retraso.- **

** \- ¿Haa? – **

** \- Te lo dije: has cambiado.- **

** \- Han pasado cuatro años. La gente cambia, Dégel. No esperarás que siga siendo el mocoso de dieciséis.- **

** \- Sigues siendo un mocoso; de veinte, pero mocoso al fin y al cabo.- **

** \- El problema es que tú no cambias, por eso no lo comprendes.- **

** \- … Kanon.- **

** \- Qué.- **

** \- Eres un niño.- **

 

A pesar de estar concentrado en la conversación, no tuvo problemas para detectar el instante en que las manos ajenas dejaron de estar sobre las suyas y, casi al mismo tiempo, entendió que su comentario había sido redomadamente estúpido. ¿Que no cambiaba? Tenía que estar bromeando. Estaba hablando de _Dégel de Acuario,_ un sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa anterior, ¿cómo jodidos podía decir que no había cambiado? Había vivido dos décadas antes de quedar congelado doscientos años y cuatro años más luego de eso. A todas luces, el que más tenía que haber cambiado era él.

 

En tres años, el silencio ajeno cada vez que metía la pata había comenzado a tener un efecto devastador para su moral, mas su orgullo no le permitía pensar en un modo de remediarlo. En esta ocasión, se mordió el labio inferior y quiso apartar las manos, pero su mirada se quedó atrapada en las cicatrices que exhibía su adverso en la espalda. Sin quererlo, su diestra dibujó una de ellas.

 

** \- ¿Tan terrible es la Guerra Santa? ** – Preguntó, a modo de evadir aquel fastidioso silencio.

- **Creí que no debía hablar de mi pasado.** \- Recibió enseguida la respuesta que lo hizo fruncir los labios y el aguador aumentó distancias al levantarse para buscar la camiseta del pijama. El general permaneció sentado en la cama, observándolo.

** \- Me quieres fastidiar, ¿no es verdad? – **

** \- No tengo deseos de hablar de esto ahora. Vete a dormir; luego no podrás si llegan los soldados…- **

** \- No tengo sueño, no puedes obligarme.- **

** \- Claro que puedo.- **

** \- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué estás…?! ¡Bájame en este instante, Dégel! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?! ¡Soy tu superior! – **

 

Al final, en la fría intimidad del pilar del atlántico norte, siempre cambiaban los ánimos.

 

Dégel no se cortaba en tratarlo como a un crío cuando le tocaba cierta fibra de su paciencia y Kanon terminaba cediendo a los berrinches y a una indignación que, hasta ahora, era inofensiva. Nunca lo había golpeado en serio en situaciones así. El problema fue que, como era de pronosticar, un miembro del ejército de Poseidon alzó la voz desde fuera del pilar, solicitando la instrucción del leviatán.

 

Dégel dejó a Kanon en el piso a medio camino y se volteó hacia la salida, pero el más bajo lo detuvo con un firme agarre del antebrazo, ganándose así una última mirada de parte del francés.

 

- **Solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa: Yo te salvé la vida, por lo tanto me perteneces.-** Aclaró, brillando con aquel aire de ferviente convicción.- **Y no soy idiota. ¿Qué te preguntaste y no quisiste decirme? –**

 

- **Si había algo de mí que no odiaras. Con permiso, Dragón Marino; sus soldados me necesitan.-**

 

Dégel susurró y se marchó, dejando a un Kanon desconcertado. El aguador ni siquiera había tenido que pensar para responder a su pregunta y lo había hecho de manera tan natural que hasta le había dolido en el orgullo. O quizás… no en el orgullo. Y mientras su teniente se alejaba del recinto para trabajar, el líder del ejército se quedó reflexionando en cama, pensando más de lo que creía saludable. Había sido un enfermo por malinterpretar lo de Crisaor aquella tarde y ¿era tan hostil con el de acuario que realmente creía que lo odiaba?

 

Porque no lo hacía. Dégel era su teniente, su secreto, su atajo a la cima y la clave de su victoria. Era su prisionero, su leviatán, era casi como un tesoro escondido en el fondo del mar.

 

Era suyo.

 

¿Cómo podía odiar algo que era suyo?

 

Estaba a punto de hacerse otra pregunta, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Aquello ya sonaría demasiado comprometedor. Lo último que necesitaba era comenzar a pensar en exceso y enredarse en sus propias ideas. Eso se lo dejaba a personas como Dégel o Krisaor, personas acostumbradas a reflexionar.

 

Decidió pasar por la ducha antes de irse a dormir, para así dejar tranquilo a su cerebro y deshacerse de la persistente sensación de las manos francesas sobre las suyas.


	6. Hipocampo

Con la llegada de Krishna comenzaron a tomar forma otros aspectos del ejército de Poseidón, aunque no todos resultaron ser del agrado de Dragón Marino.

El tiempo que Dégel pasaba en el Pilar del Atlántico Norte se redujo cada vez más ahora que debía distribuir su tiempo enseñándole al nuevo general asuntos adicionales al entrenamiento de los propios soldados. Kanon comenzó a resistirse a abandonar Atlantis con demasiada frecuencia ya que la presencia del moreno había revivido todas sus inquietudes, además de dar origen a algunas nuevas, como la absurda incomodidad que le producía verlos juntos cada vez que regresaba.

Dégel se había adjudicado la responsabilidad de incluir al más joven en casi todas las actividades concernientes a la formación del ejército para fomentar la unión del bando; costumbre demasiado típica del Santuario como para que Kanon quisiera unirse. Lo suyo era destacar, mostrarle a todos que el líder era él y que no estaba dispuesto a aumentar las confianzas con sus hombres. En eso era diametralmente opuesto a Leviatán y quizás a ello se debía la creciente demanda de él que hacían los demás.

De hecho, uno de los eventos más insólitos de la facción marina había tenido lugar al poco de que Krishna se ganara un espacio en la memoria colectiva. Había comenzado como un evento esporádico, pero con tan buenos resultados que, finalmente, se había vuelto una costumbre al final de cada semana: Todos los soldados se reunían a los pies del santuario de las escamas, sitio del que Dégel era cuidador, y se dedicaban a contar relatos. 

Crisaor había sido el primero, pues su cultura era lejos la más desconocida y llamativa. Luego, cada hombre hacía su aporte según la confianza que hubiera obtenido con el tiempo. Hasta que la comunidad puso su atención en el oyente más silencioso de todos: el mismo Leviatán. Kanon, que había pasado de ser el gruñón en negación a pararse en un pilar cercano a "convivir", estuvo a punto de finalizar la reunión en un arranque de ira y alerta, pero su teniente hizo gala de una elocuencia desconocida hasta ese momento y dejó al público deslumbrado con su discurso de una época remota y mística, del transcurso de los siglos y de cómo había sido testigo de todo ello sin necesidad de abandonar la Atlántida. Si el general de cabellos azules no le hubiera conocido lo suficiente, también lo habría creído y fue por esa misma razón que su admiración hacia él se incrementó un poco más. Con eso, había quedado implícito que Dégel era en realidad una entidad secular y misteriosa, un verdadero erudito.

Ni siquiera el Dragón Marino logró contenerse los elogios durante la noche, mientras le procuraba los masajes que Krishna había logrado grabarle en la cabeza a base de insistencia. Al mismo tiempo, Dégel devoraba con elegancia una versión francesa de La Eneida que su general había conseguido no con poco esfuerzo.

** \- No logro entender cómo eres capaz de leer tanto con el escaso tiempo libre que tienes.- ** Empezó la conversación de esa noche el más joven de los dos, a la par que se esforzaba por recordar los puntos exactos que debía presionar según las indicaciones del peliplata.

** \- La mayoría de las veces lo hago cuando vigilo las escamas o cuando estoy aquí contigo, aunque hay ocasiones en que leo para los soldados… Un poco más a la izquierda, vas a romperme una vértebra si aprietas tan fuerte. ** \- La explicación se vio interrumpida por la sugerencia, a lo que Kanon cambió la postura de sus manos en silencio. Unos segundos después, el galo se relajó.- Has mejorado mucho.-

- **Es de esperarse.** \- Sentenció el aludido con un deje de orgullo, mitad de soberbia habitual y mitad de satisfacción genuina por el cumplido.- **Por cierto, lo que hiciste allá atrás no estuvo nada mal, lo reconozco**.-

- **Tenía que encontrar algún modo de ser honesto, no me reconforta saber que estoy engañándolos a todos.-**

** \- Es un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de mucho. Lo sabes.- **

** \- Cada día suenas más como un líder. Tus progresos son dignos de reconocimiento… no tanto así tus manos. Lo has vuelto a hacer.- **

Leviatán renegó en el último segundo, pero a Kanon, lejos de molestarle, le satisfizo, pues advertía lo que pasaría a continuación: Dégel le sostuvo ambas manos y las guió hasta el sitio indicado para luego señalarle el ritmo óptimo. Lo mismo ocurría casi a diario y más de la mitad de las veces lo hacía el menor a propósito para fastidiar a su teniente, según él; cuando, en realidad, disfrutaba del contacto fresco de su piel más de lo que él mismo creía. Así, la atmósfera entre ambos se hacía íntima, cada vez un poco más. Sin embargo, una pulsación en el aire acabó abruptamente con el momento e hizo al ex paladín de Acuario saltar como un resorte para dirigirse a la salida.

El gemelo maligno tardó dos segundos en seguirlo y solo logró presenciar el ascenso de una estrella fugaz que desapareció en el cielo de agua. Dégel y Krishna se encontraron en el santuario de las escamas, ambos con expresiones ansiosas que no dejaban lugar a dudas:

** \- La escama de Hipocampo se ha marchado.- **

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: En menos de dos meses, podrían contar con la presencia de un nuevo general.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

La suposición fue acertada. Un mes y medio más tarde, los soldados dieron el aviso de que se aproximaba un muchacho vistiendo el traje sagrado. Para su bienvenida, se repitió el ritual del año anterior: Se formó un círculo de espectadores a los pies del santuario, presididos por Dégel y Krishna. En la cima de las escaleras estaba Kanon, observándolo todo con aquel aire de superioridad al que sus hombres se acostumbraban sin problemas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se presentó una figura de cabellos castaños y mirada vivaz. La formación que habían adquirido en grupo le permitió suponer que debía dirigirse hacia las dos figuras que aguardaban en el centro.

** \- Bienvenido a la Atlántida, Hipocampo. Yo soy Leviatán y él es Crisaor. Allá arriba se encuentra Dragón Marino. ** \- Como estaba estipulado, el primero en hablar fue el de cabellos verdes. Krishna profirió una reverencia silenciosa y Kanon únicamente dejó salir un bufido. El nuevo general no era más que un niño.

- **Saludos, mi nombre es Baian y provengo de Canadá; es un honor conocerlos.-**

Con esa breve introducción que hasta podía calificarse de tímida, el general de cabellos azules supo que se enfrentaría a una nueva realidad.

Baian le enseñó que no era tan cercano a Dégel como pensaba.

.v.v.v.v.

Con la presencia del tercer general, Kanon perdió toda excusa para evitar que Dégel se marchara hacia el pilar central por un tema de disponibilidad. La mudanza se llevó a cabo el día siguiente y dio pie a que el vínculo entre el canadiense y el francés se fortaleciera: en el último trayecto, se cayó uno de los libros de la extensa colección que Dragón Marino había juntado para mantener distraído a su cautivo. Baian se había detenido a recogerlo y no menor fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que podía entender lo que estaba escrito. Aún siendo un general, no pudo contener el entusiasmo infantil propio de su edad cuando Leviatán afirmó que también hablaba aquel idioma.

Por segunda vez, al de géminis le desagradó tener tantos soldados pues no faltaron manos dispuestas a ayudar con el traslado de las pertenencias del teniente y en un solo día estuvo listo el espacio del pilar central en el que habitaría. Kanon decidió guiar al escuadrón que iría a la superficie a conseguir alimentos, más para desahogarse que por gusto: estaba seguro de que no podría mantener la calma si seguía viendo la sonrisa afable que su prisionero le dirigía al mundo entero.

No obstante, al volver, se sintió el doble de enfermo. Krishna había tomado la tutela del ejército como hacía después de cada almuerzo para dirigir una meditación con tal de dejar a Hipocampo y a Leviatán a solas. El par se encontraba en la habitación del antiguo paladín de acuario, pero Kanon no hizo la misma idiotez que con Crisaor y aguardó tras la puerta un poco más. Así fue que se ganó una sorpresa igual de grande, pero que lo perturbó de una forma muy distinta: Dégel estaba riendo.

_** \- Nunca imaginé que podría hablar francés con alguien de aquí.- Aquella era la voz infantil del novato.- Pero tu forma de hablar es muy extraña.- ** _

_** \- Es porque se trata del francés que se hablaba hace doscientos años.- ** _

_** \- ¡Estás bromeando! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué conoces el francés de hace doscientos años? ** _

_** \- Porque he vivido mucho tiempo. Tanto, que no lo imaginarías.- ** _

_** \- Me quieres tomar el pelo.- ** _

_** \- Non, he estado aquí desde el inicio de los tiempos. Pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato? Yo te enseñaré a hablar griego y tú me ayudarás a corregir mi francés.- ** _

_** \- ¿Conoces muchos idiomas? - ** _

_** \- Oui, me agrada saber un poco de todo. Gracias a los libros, incluso sé de estrellas.- ** _

_** \- ¡Eso me recuerda cuando…! ** _

No fue capaz de seguir escuchando. Dragón Marino se retiró en silencio del recinto y se dirigió a comer a su propio pilar, lejos del bullicio de los soldados. Bullicio que llegó a extrañar cuando la soledad de su territorio se alzó sobre él como una sombra asfixiante.

.o.o.o.o.

Para su sorpresa, Leviatán apareció durante la noche en el pilar. No pudo evitar darle un recibimiento algo arisco, resentido por Zeus sabría qué motivo, pero el temple inquebrantable del aguador logró sosegarlo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba a su merced. Dégel lo llevó a su habitación y se dispuso a ser él quien daría el masaje de esa jornada. Entre desdén y curiosidad, el gemelo no supo cómo negarse. Y no tardó en agradecerse el no hacerlo hecho, pues el tacto frío y suave de las manos ajenas lo llevó a un grado de relajación que jamás había conocido. Si no hubiera sido tan soberbio, habría expresado el placer que sentía con un ronroneo.

** \- Tal parece que no existe alguien con quien no puedas entablar amistad. ** \- Por el contrario, tenía que hacer el comentario atacante.

** \- Es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar en mi lengua materna.- ** Reconoció el galo con una voz demasiado acorde con los pausados movimientos. Tanto, que a Kanon se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

** \- Creí que no sabías como reírte.- **

** \- ¿Hn? – **

** \- ¿O es que no tenías motivos para hacerlo antes de que llegara Hipocampo? – **

** \- ¿De qué estás hablando? - **

** \- ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Jamás te has reído desde que estamos aquí! ** – No pudo contenerse el ladrido. Le molestaba, le irritaba de sobremanera ver que era más feliz conforme llegaban más personas.- **Krishna te hizo sonreír antes de siquiera saber su nombre y ahora Baian te ha hecho reír como si lo hubieras hecho toda la vida. ¿Tienes un problema conmigo? –**

** \- No puedo reír al lado de alguien que tampoco lo hace.- **

Con eso, Kanon se quedó sin palabras.

Antes de que pudiera hilar otra excusa, Leviatán abandonó el lecho y caminó hasta la puerta, desde donde le dirigió una mirada llena de paciencia y ternura, como si supiera lo que le pasaba mejor que él mismo.

- **Será mejor que me marche.** \- Susurró.- **Por cierto, no será necesario que te preocupes más de esto.** \- Agregó, refiriéndose a los masajes.- **Krishna se ha ofrecido a hacerlo ahora que me encuentro en el pilar central. Así que dejaré de molestarte con…-**

** \- ¡Eso jamás! – **

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el general se salió de la cama con vehemencia y lo sujetó de los hombros para darle un fuerte empujón contra la puerta. El aguador dejó salir un quejido, pero no se defendió del estallido del gemelo.

** \- ¡No dejaré que nadie te toque! Me perteneces, ¡eres mío! Y no me importa tener que romperle la cara a otro…! – **

Esta vez, el que no logró terminar su alegato fue Kanon. Como si su ira fuera la llama de una vela y los brazos del más alto fueran un soplido, el de cabellos azules se quedó en silencio cuando su teniente lo atrajo en un abrazo tan delicado, tan sutil, que casi creyó que había sido una ilusión cuando terminó.

En algún momento, Dégel se marchó, pero el general no logró recordar cuándo ni cuánto tiempo más se había quedado frente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación, con el corazón corriéndole a mil revoluciones y con las mejillas hirviendo, ahí donde Leviatán había dejado una caricia antes de salir.

.o.o.o.o.o.

A la mañana siguiente y después de recordar que el ex santo de acuario ya no vivía con él, Dragón Marino se presentó en el pilar central antes de marcharse a buscar nuevos soldados. Lo encontró en la parte trasera, en el santuario de las escamas, supervisando el entrenamiento de los dos generales.

** \- Dégel.- **

Le llamó. Pero algo distinto había en su voz, lo suficientemente notorio como para que los tres se giraran a verlo con disimulada sorpresa.

** \- Buenos días, ¿qué sucede? ** – Como era usual, el aguador parecía no darle excesiva importancia.

- **Iré a comprar algunas cosas, ¿necesitas algo? –**

** \- Oh… sí. Ya no quedan libretas. ¿Podrías traer una? – **

** \- Bien. Ah, y, Dégel… - **

** \- ¿Sí? - **

** \- Cuando vuelva, enséñame a hablar francés.- **

Kanon se marchó luego de decir eso y sin siquiera esperar una contestación. Crisaor, Hipocampo y Leviatán se observaron con el desconcierto plasmado en sus rostros y lograron volver al entrenamiento tras asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Esa tarde, ninguno de los marinas tuvo reparos en calificar al de cabellos verdes como un mago.


	7. Scylla

** - ** **** _** Le zéro absolu est la température la plus basse qui puisse exister.- ** _

** - ** **** _** Le zéro absolu e.. est… ** _ ** — **

** - ** **** _** Zéro- ** _

** - ** **** _** Zéro- ** _

** - ** **** _** Z-é-r-o.- ** _

** \- Por favor…- **

** \- Lo estás haciendo mal. Dilo de nuevo.- **

** \- ¿Cómo es? – **

** - ** **** _** /Zego/ ** _ **** ** - **

** \- No esperas que pueda pronunciarlo así mismo, ¿verdad? **

** \- Deberías al menos poder imitar el sonido después de un año de práctica.- **

** \- Tal vez mejore si lo escucho una vez más.- **

** \- Te estás aprovechando.- **

** \- Solo será una más, vamos…- **

** - ** **** _** Zéro absolu ** _ **.- **

** - ** **** _** /Zerro/ - ** _

** - ** **** _** Zéro.- ** _

** \- Demonios.- **

Después de un breve silencio, la práctica quedó interrumpida por un par de risas relajadas y amenas.

Dégel y Kanon se encontraban en el pilar central, el primero sentado con elegancia innata en el sofá de la sala de estar y el segundo a su lado, ligeramente inclinado sobre él para ver el libro que Leviatán sostenía en el regazo. El de cabellos verdes decidió premiar el esfuerzo de su alumno y sacó un caramelo de la pequeña ánfora que reposaba en la mesa frente al sillón. Por su parte, el gemelo se apoderó de la recompensa con la boca en lugar de usar las manos, como llevaba haciendo desde hace algún tiempo y frente a lo cual el francés no se inmutó.

La relación de ambos había mejorado considerablemente en los meses posteriores a la llegada de Hipocampo. Los generales destacaban por sobre los soldados en cuanto a la velocidad a la que aprendían y maduraban, hecho que Kanon atribuyó a la tutela de las escamas. Por esa razón, cuando Baian ganó la experiencia suficiente como para equipararse a Krishna, tanto ellos dos como los soldados llegaron al acuerdo de alivianar la carga que soportaba Leviatán. Así, los novatos se repartieron la guía de los entrenamientos de modo que Dégel pudiera descansar al menos dos días a la semana. El aludido no había estado de acuerdo ni por asomo, al menos al principio, ya que descubrió qué tan cansado estaba solo después de pasarse durmiendo la primera jornada libre por completo. Además, con seis años de preparación, los hombres que estaban desde el comienzo también podían instruir y aportar cuando era necesario.

Así que, por fin, el ex paladín de Acuario tenía tiempo libre de verdad. Los generales buscaban su ayuda cuando no lograban solucionar ellos los percances de los soldados; el resto de las veces era solo para oír sus historias o aprender lecciones de las categorías más variadas: en ese aspecto, Dégel tenía sabiduría para compartir y esta se hallaba en constante crecimiento gracias a la ahora monumental biblioteca que albergaba en el pilar y que había alcanzado semejante tamaño no solo gracias a Kanon, sino que también producto de los hombres que viajaban a la superficie y le llevaban obsequios por tal o cual ayuda de alguna ocasión.

Dragón Marino aún no veía con buenos ojos la familiaridad que sus hombres habían desarrollado con el otrora paladín de la onceava casa; sin embargo, sí parecía muy satisfecho de ver que sus sueños se reflejaban en la comunidad de Atlantis. Si bien el grueso eran hombres, no faltaba el toque femenino aquí y allá. Un ejército con pinceladas de sociedad, bien disciplinado en su devoción a Poseidón y a él mismo, reconocido como el vocero del dios.

Nada había cambiado en sus planes desde el comienzo, aunque había aprendido a mantener su odio bajo control (para encajar en lo que su teniente definía como "buen líder") y a fingir simpatía y paciencia al punto en que ya no le agotaba. Que los primeros pasos de su gran proyecto hubieran sido exitosos y la noción de que aún faltaban varios años para que Julián estuviera listo le habían dado a Kanon una gran estabilidad y mucha confianza. Y como guinda del pastel destacaba el hecho de que Dégel parecía haberse olvidado completamente de sus deseos por ir al exterior. Efectivamente, nada había cambiado.

…Salvo, quizás, porque su impresión del _patético santo ciego_ había terminado en el trasto y ahora lo valoraba como el cimiento de sus sueños en que se había convertido.

Por supuesto, nadie sabía que era así.

De vuelta en el presente, Dégel seguía repitiendo la fastidiosa palabra en su idioma natal y Kanon erraba a propósito en la pronunciación por el mero placer de ser el único testigo del suave y acompasado movimiento de sus labios perfectos al remarcar las sílabas una por una. En medio del juego, entre repetición y repetición, se había ido acercando con discreción admirable al rostro pálido del más alto en un intento de hacer quizás qué travesura que aún no terminaba de idear. Estaba a cinco centímetros de establecer su zona de confort cuando la voz vivaracha del canadiense anunció algo en francés. A Kanon, se le antojó más bien como un estallido en su imaginario campo de flores.

Leviatán ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de las intenciones desconocidas de su estudiante, pues dejó el libro en la mesa y se apresuró a salir. Él y Baian se habían acostumbrado a hablar entre ellos en el idioma natal del primero y por fortuna Dragón Marino ya comprendía lo suficiente como para entender la desatinada interrupción del castaño: El general marino de Scylla llegaba por fin, luego de tres meses desde la partida de la scale.

.o.o.o.o.o.

El muchachito, pese a contar con solo once años, tenía todo el carisma y toda la personalidad de alguien del doble de su edad y Kanon lo decía aludiendo a sí mismo: Mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los observaba a todos con un aire de superioridad difícil de ignorar teniendo en cuenta que se mantenía suspendido en el aire gracias a las alas de la escama. Su aparente ojo crítico escaneó a todos los presentes y se detuvo en Leviatán, quien se mantenía en medio de la multitud presidido por Hipocampo y Crisaor.

** \- Bienvenido a Atlantis, permíteme presentarte a tus com..- **

** \- Crisaor, Hipocampo, Dragón Marino y Leviatán. Ella ya me habló de ustedes. ** \- El de cabellos rosáceos atajó la introducción del erudito con una irreverencia que, más que molestosa, era adorable.

** \- ¿Ella? – **

** \- Scylla.- ** El niño se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.- **Me llamo Eo. La señora Scylla me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora estoy cansado y hambriento. ¿Tienes algo para comer? –**

** \- ¿Te agradan las patatas? – **

** \- ¿Con mantequilla? – **

** \- Podemos arreglar eso. ** ****

Así, el de ojos amatista fue el primer simpatizante del chileno.

Scylla planeó hasta la cercanía de Dégel y apoyó los pies en el suelo a la par que le sujetaba la camiseta con una mano, todo bajo la atenta mirada del ejército de Poseidón. El galo se excusó del público con una inclinación de la cabeza y se alejó con el niño de regreso a las inmediaciones del pilar central. Segundos más tarde, Hipocampo y Crisaor despacharon al resto de los hombres y se apresuraron a seguir al de gafas aún sin salir de su asombro.

Por su parte, a Kanon casi se le cayó la mandíbula por el desconcierto. Sin mencionar que el crío parecía más bien un animalito a sus ojos, se había saltado todos los honorables protocolos (eso lo pensó con descaro) y lo había ignorado a él por completo. Pero lo que más le molestó fue que tuviera la osadía de tocar a Dégel y que reclamara el cien por ciento de su atención, hecho mismo al que su teniente no puso reparos.

¿Pero qué demonios podía tener Dégel en la cabeza? ¿Cómo era posible que nada en el mundo lograra sacarlo de centro? ¿Es que estaba acostumbrado a todo?

Con un signo de interrogación esculpido en el rostro, el gemelo decidió unirse a la comitiva marina, ya que "la bestia" había tenido el buen tino de llegar a la hora de almuerzo.

Eo le enseñó que crecer no era siempre agradable; en especial, cuando dejaba de ser el centro de atención.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Las primeras horas con el nuevo marina a bordo fueron todo lo desagradables que podían ser para el vocero de Poseidón. Kanon había regresado a su ubicación anterior a la llegada de Scylla y observaba con reservada indignación el libro en francés olvidado. Por otro lado, Baian y Krishna habían acomodado los sillones en torno a la mesita de centro y ahora colocaban cubiertos e individuales para cada uno de ellos.

Dégel se había ganado en la cocina para preparar el almuerzo mientras Eo lo bombardeaba con toda clase de preguntas en torno la comida y el deber que lo aguardaba. La admiración que el de géminis sentía por el aguador alcanzó un nuevo nivel al presenciar la naturalidad y la calma con que este respondía a todos los cuestionamientos de forma tan impecable que hasta el hiperactivo chiquillo emitía "oooh" y "aah" como señal de satisfacción al entender. Dragón Marino podía aguantar eso si forzaba su autocontrol, pero lo que vio unos cuantos minutos después superó por completo cualquier otra cosa que lo hubiera enojado hasta ese instante:

- **¿Ya está listo?** – Insistió el latino por tercera vez, logrando una sonrisa del peli verde.

- **Eso depende, ¿quieres probar?** –

Y su teniente, como si nada, realizó aquella oferta tan solo para sacar un bocado de arroz con una cuchara, porción que luego sopló y que finalmente llevó a la boca del novato. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, le quitó un grano de la comisura de los labios y se la comió, dando así por agotada la paciencia del de cabellos azules.

Tenía el corazón desbocado en un arranque de ira y perplejidad, estallido que lo hizo pararse de golpe y provocar un gran chirrido por el arrastre del sillón. Como consecuencia, se vio siendo el centro de atención de cuatro pares de miradas atentas y curiosas que lo habían ignorado hasta ese momento. En un principio, estuvo dispuesto a ladrar y berrear justificando su molestia por el modo en que Dégel había consentido al novicio, pero luego se percató de que en realidad sus quejas no tenían sentido alguno para el que no estuviera metido en su cabeza.

Para salir al paso con dignidad, avanzó hasta la cocina, sujetó la mano del galo con la propia y lo hizo sacar otro bocado de arroz que se llevó inmediatamente a la boca, dando como resultado una torpe quemadura de lengua y garganta que ignoró por completo.

** \- Está bien así.- ** Afirmó impetuosamente.

- **El señor tiene razón.** \- Secundó el chileno, aún mirándolo como si fuera el bicho raro de una exposición.

 

Dragón Marino no se dignó a corregirlo solo porque tuvo problemas para asimilar la agradable forma en que estuvo de acuerdo.

Aún hecho un lío mental, abandonó la cocina con la oportuna excusa de ir al baño a lavarse las manos, aunque solo recordó beber cantidades industriales de agua para aliviar la quemazón.

A parte de aquel percance inicial, el almuerzo transcurrió con bastante naturalidad y para agrado de Kanon, Scylla no tardó en encontrar simpatía en sus dos camaradas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El cielo acuático ya había oscurecido cuando el general del atlántico norte se presentó en el pilar central, mucho más sereno y con toda la buena disposición para continuar estudiando francés. Por supuesto, no contaba con que Leviatán aún tenía compañía. Al darse cuenta, se le oprimió el pecho y se le revolvió el estómago, sobretodo al fijarse en quién era específicamente y en el nivel de confianza que había adquirido en unas cuantas horas: Eo se encontraba profundamente dormido contra el pecho del francés y sentado en su regazo, mientras que el mayor arrastraba sus orbes color lavanda por las hojas de otro libro, acomodado en el sillón.

Al percibir la presencia del gemelo, apartó su visaje de las letras y le atendió en silencio.

** \- Lo estás consintiendo demasiado.- ** Alegó el más joven, intentando disimular el exceso de irritación.

** \- Es solo un niño, Kanon. Perdóname, pero no podremos estudiar hoy, ¿te importa si continuamos mañana? **

- **Claro que me importa. Ya deberías saberlo, Dégel. Maldita sea, este niño es un general marino, no puedes tratarlo con tanta suavidad. ¿Por qué no le has enviado a su pilar? –**

** \- Perdimos la noción del tiempo mientras conversábamos y no tuve la oportunidad de llevarlo mientras había luz. Se quedará esta noche aquí.- **

** \- ¿Conversar? ¿De qué demonios pueden conversar un crío de once años y un viejo como tú? – **

 

Otra vez, no había podido contenerse.

La molestia irrefrenable de ver al niño tan apegado a su teniente era el combustible más que necesario para hacerlo atacar con idioteces como aquella. Y por fin eso pareció afectarle al aguador; Kanon pudo detectarlo en un suave fruncimiento de las cejas bífidas, pocos segundos antes de que se pusiera de pie y a él se le esfumara el vigor de seguir discutiendo, porque sabía a la perfección que había metido la pata.

 

** \- Ya estás grande para esto.- ** Acusó, suspirando con cansancio.- **Vete, por favor. No lo entenderías.-**

** \- Aguarda, no puedes echarme, este sitio…- **

- **Este sitio está bajo mi jurisdicción ahora.-** Cortó súbitamente el Leviatán, aplicando cierto aire frío a su mirada que al dragón marino no le sentó bien en absoluto.- **Vete. No tendría importancia para ti aún si te explicara por qué él me recuerda a un amigo mío de la Guerra Santa anterior. No tengo deseos de hablar contigo ahora, buenas noches.-**

 

Dicho aquello, Dégel abandonó la estancia y desapareció con Eo entre las traicioneras sombras del pilar central, dejando a su general con una pesada sensación de desastre encima y con la amargura adicional de una palabra: _"Amigo"_. Eso había dicho. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra en muchos, muchos años.

.o.o.o.

Kanon abandonó el pilar, sí, pero no fue capaz de marcharse al suyo de inmediato. Dedicó un tiempo indefinido a desenredar el revoltijo que tenía en la cabeza mientras paseaba alrededor del soporte principal. Quedaban tres escamas en los pedestales aparte de la de Poseidón, y a juzgar por el ritmo de un marina al año, no faltaba mucho para que el telón diera paso a su gran obra.

Y lo único que no había podido finiquitar hasta el momento era su postura en torno a Dégel.

Pateó un guijarro para liberar su frustración y se descubrió nuevamente a los pies de la entrada al recinto. Antes de arrepentirse, decidió entrar para disculparse con el acuariano por todo lo estúpido que había sido hasta ese instante.

Identificó con agrado que Eo dormía en una habitación diferente a la del mayor y avanzó a ciegas persiguiendo rastros de su cosmos, hasta que dio con él. Para su sorpresa, Dégel también dormía, por lo que había pasado más tiempo del esperado reflexionando. Aún así, decidió despertarlo y no alargar más el asunto. Cuanto antes hiciera al peliverde cambiar su impresión de él, antes podría él mismo ser un paso más honesto.

Al menos, así pretendía que fuese hasta que reparó en lo inquieto que se encontraba el aguador en el sueño. Desconcertado, el geminiano decidió esperar. El otro hombre estuvo algunos minutos revolviéndose entre las sábanas mientras fruncía el cejo, hasta que sus labios comenzaron a balbucear.

** - ** **** _** Ka… - ** _

 

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco al más joven de los dos.

Tanto, que sin darse cuenta se había arrodillado frente al otro, apenas capaz de controlar una agresiva ansiedad.

 

** - ** **** _** Ka…- ** _

Los ojos azules casi se salían de sus cuencas y no podía negar el nerviosismo de la revelación. Quería oírlo, quería saber si Dégel también pensaba en él mientras dormía, aún cuando habían discutido. Y decía "también" por razones obvias. Si llegaba a decirlo, no tendría reparos en admitir que lo único que jamás desaparecía de su mente no eran el odio ni la venganza, sino él.

Por esa misma razón, el nombre que realmente surgió de los sueños franceses le secó los labios y dejó una profunda herida en su orgullo.

 

** - ** **** _** Kardia… - ** _

 

… No, no en su orgullo.

En su corazón.

Dragón Marino abandonó el pilar central en silencio tras haber tapado adecuadamente al Leviatán.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Las dos semanas posteriores a la llegada de Scylla, Kanon apenas cruzó palabras con su teniente. De hecho, se había marchado a la superficie con cada escuadra que salía a buscar información, comida o cualquier otra cosa que faltara. Más que por llamar la atención, lo había hecho porque necesitaba alejarse un poco para pensar con claridad. La desilusión de esa noche lo había remecido tan fuerte que solo así se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. Tenía que despejarse, aunque una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de lamentarse el que Dégel probablemente no se diera cuenta de su ausencia ahora que un nuevo general llenaba todos sus períodos libres y a él parecía no disgustarle en absoluto.

Por otra parte, el ejército había alcanzado el número adecuado para enfrentarse a la facción ateniense, por lo que ya no era necesario salir a buscar nuevos integrantes y ahora tanto él como los otros tres portadores de escamas debían dedicarse de lleno a fortalecerse y a fortalecer a los soldados. Las nuevas circunstancias los habían llevado a distribuir escuadras para cada general, así como horarios de entrenamiento. Apenas entonces Kanon había comenzado a socializar más, pero no tardó en sumirse por completo en la práctica. Necesitaba pelear, instruir, gritar y desahogarse; cualquier cosa que le impidiera detenerse a pensar, porque sabía que al más mínimo descuido se encontraría con Dégel en su cabeza y, lo peor de todo, acompañado de aquel maldito susurro. _"Kardia"_ , fuera quien fuera, lo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Y obviamente, no todo podía salir de acuerdo a sus intenciones durante demasiado tiempo.

.o.o.o.

Así fue que un día, se vio en la incómoda posición de tener que acudir al Leviatán por petición de los hombres de su escuadra, ya que uno de ellos había sugerido intentar detener el movimiento de los átomos tal cual hacía el ex paladín de Acuario y la admiración que sentían por él había incrementado la emoción en pocos segundos.

Y allá iba, hastiado, incómodo y preguntándose por qué justamente no estaba ninguno de los otros dos para encargarles el favor.

Un suspiro resignado abandonó sus labios cuando estuvo frente al ingreso al recinto y otros más le acompañaron cuando cruzó el umbral. Dégel no se veía por ninguna parte, así que supuso que debía encontrarse en la segunda planta, en donde habían continuado acomodando libros.

Llevaba diez peldaños subidos cuando la silueta francesa surgió en lo alto y le provocó retortijones al menor. Dégel no tardó en bajar para alcanzarlo, aparentemente con la intención de darle un mensaje. Apenas alcanzaron a estar a un escalón de diferencia cuando el silencio impoluto quedó hecho trizas por un par de gritos y un gran escándalo.

En dos semanas, Eo había influenciado a Baian a un punto desconocido hasta ese día: Antes de que uno de los dos se arrepintiera, habían dado vuelta una mesa para descender el largo tramo de escaleras montados en ella. Krishna, contaminado hasta cierto grado, los observaba desde el inicio mientras se apretaba el estómago y la boca en un esfuerzo titánico por no desternillarse de la risa.

Por su parte, Dégel tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para hacerse a un lado y llevarse a un Kanon aturdido en el proceso.

Cinco segundos más tarde, otro gran estruendo hizo estremecer la estructura del pilar, al cual secundó el ruido de vidrios al romperse y que terminaron coronando dos risas histéricas que daban cuenta del exceso de azúcar al desayuno.

Si Dragón Marino no explotó en cólera fue únicamente porque estaba demasiado absorto en la presión que ejercía el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo. No había ningún rastro de espacio personal en la postura que habían tomado y el intenso aroma a hojas de papel y menta fresca fue como una bofetada para el gemelo, quien no tuvo más reacción que contener el aliento. Una de las manos del galo casi le tocaba la cintura, su pecho estaba pegado al propio y la distancia que separaba sus bocas era un insulto a la decencia. Vamos, solo necesitaba estirarse un poco para…

** \- Dios mío, estos niños van a matarme.- **

La aterciopelada voz del leviatán lo sacó de su ensimismamiento solo para meterlo de cabeza en un sopor mucho más agradable y estresante.

 

** \- Oh, Kanon.- **

 

Del que por fortuna o milagro logró salir sin demasiados perjuicios.

 

** \- Has crecido bastante. ¿Estás seguro de que aún no eres más alto que yo? – **

** \- Te… te buscan afuera.- **

 

Definitivamente, Dégel vivía en otro mundo, o era muy ingenuo, o muy idiota, o los lentes ya no le funcionaban. Porque se fue luego de agradecerle el aviso y lo dejó ahí, como un pino, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos casi desorbitados, el corazón como después de correr veinte maratones y casi enterrado en la pared cual si fuera un pobre ciervo acorralado. Y no había hecho preguntas al respecto.

…

No, qué estaba diciendo.

El idiota era él mismo, sí, pero porque estaba idiota por Dégel y ya no tenía argumentos para negarlo.


	8. Sirena y Nereida

_ Sorrento le enseñó que las apariencias engañan. _

_.v.v.v. _

A Kanon le costó trabajo mantener la expresión indiferente en su rostro.

 

No era como que los anteriores generales tuvieran un aspecto tan similar entre sí que le diesen una idea relativa de cómo eran los hombres de Poseidón. Aún así, no se hubiera imaginado jamás que un muchacho como aquel sería el quinto marina.

 

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, desprendía un aire demasiado diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, desde su educada forma de hablar hasta su _bonito_ rostro _._

 

Después de la llegada de Eo, había decidido dejar su lugar en la cima del templo de las escamas para mantenerse al nivel de los demás, _cerca de Dégel._

 

De hecho, estaba a espaldas de él, a un lado de Scylla, Crisaor e Hipocampo, quienes cuchicheaban con cierta emoción respecto al austriaco, o eso era lo que alcanzaba a captar, pues se hallaba absorto en la interacción que mantenían Leviatán y el nuevo marina de Sirena, aunque no escuchaba nada.

 

En algún momento, la introducción protocolar finalizó y el aguador ofició de mediador entre el novato y los otros generales. Cuando la mirada del serafín estuvo sobre él, Dragón Marino apenas logró balbucear un "hola" que tuvo por respuesta una sutil alza de la ceja del niño. Antes de que tuviera que apartar la vista, los otros tres se ganaron la atención ajena y fue reemplazado como fuente de curiosidad. Pese a su disposición flemática, el novato no tardó mucho en sentirse bienvenido por los otros tres lo suficiente como para sonreír con cortesía.

 

El de géminis contempló al grupo y se sintió un tanto enajenado; había transcurrido ya un año desde la llegada de Scylla y los tres generales habían creado un fuerte vínculo. No dudaba que ocurriría lo mismo con Sirena y eso solo lo dejaba con dos generales por aparecer.

- **Kanon**.

Esa era la voz de Dégel. A juzgar por el tono cortante, debía ser la tercera o cuarta vez que lo llamaba. El aludido dejó al niño al cuidado de los otros y se volteó hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante y algo consternada del aguador. Antes de que pudiera sacar conclusiones, Dégel le hizo una seña con la cabeza y le pidió a Krishna que escoltase a Sorrento hacia su pilar. El acuariano y el geminiano se marcharon al del atlántico norte y en unos minutos Atlantis regresó a su actividad cotidiana.

** \- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El chico nuevo te ha puesto celoso? – **

Quien abrió la conversación fue el peliazul haciendo uso de su habitual tono socarrón. Le agradaba tener de nuevo a Leviatán en sus dominios, le recordaba el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Sin embargo, la nostalgia no evitó que se desplomase en el sillón y que mirase desde allí al de cabellos esmeraldas.

** \- No seas bufón, no se trata de su aspecto.- ** El de más edad frunció un poco el entrecejo y se acomodó las gafas con un deje señorial que a Kanon nunca iba a cansarle.

 

** \- Tarde o temprano tendrías que descubrir que no eres el único rostro agraciado de la Tierra.- **

 

** \- Kanon, es acerca de lo que él sabe.- **

 

** \- Pero no te preocupes, es demasiado joven para mí.- **

 

** \- Sorrento trabaja en la casa de Julián Solo.- **

La sonrisa tardó varios segundos en desaparecer de la faz de Dragón Marino. No porque creyese que era una broma, sino porque había sido tan repentino que apenas y había logrado lidiar con el fuerte golpe de información que sobrevino en su cabeza. A decir verdad, se había olvidado completamente de Julián. Su participación en los planes de Kanon era aún tan lejana que lo había desplazado a lo más recóndito de su mente. Sintió que el recelo, la furia y todos sus temores olvidados le apretaban las entrañas cual si fueran una sola mano fantasmal. Despacio se puso de pie y al mismo ritmo su expresión fue cambiando: pasó de la risa a la neutralidad y luego sus cejas se fruncieron en una expresión grave, abrió los ojos profusamente y sus labios formaron una línea apretada.

 

En lo que le tomó ir de la alegría a la aprehensión, acortó distancias con el Ganímedes, quien seguía en calma. Dégel no había errado en sus cálculos de aquella vez en la escalera del pilar central: Kanon ya lo superaba en peso y en altura, por lo que debía alzar un poco el rostro para verlo cuando estaba tan cerca.

- **Su edad ronda a la de Julián. Dice que Sirena le ha estado hablando desde antes de presentarse en la escama y que le ha escogido para velar por él en la superficie hasta que tenga edad suficiente para ser la vasija de Poseidon. Sorrento debe quedarse arriba. ¿Realmente no has escuchado nada? –**

El tono apremiante quedó interrumpido por la queja final y sirvió para hacer reaccionar a Kanon. Este parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras asimilaba el resto de la información y sujetó al francés de un brazo.

- **Déjame a Sirena a mí, ¿de acuerdo?** –

Fue la primera indicación que mencionó. Ni siquiera había armado una idea y ya estaba totalmente seguro de que debía mantener a Sorrento (y a cualquier acercamiento con Poseidón) tan alejado de Dégel como fuera posible.

** \- A partir de mañana mismo yo me haré cargo de él.- **

.v.v.v.v.

Así, Kanon había sumado otro nombre a la lista de prioridades y su tiempo se redujo nuevamente.

 

Como no debía buscar nuevos soldados para el ejército y la dinámica de Atlantis ya andaba por su propia cuenta, se había enfocado de lleno a acaparar a Sorrento. Iba a buscarlo a la superficie y luego volvía a dejarlo las dos jornadas por semana que Sirena podía escabullirse sin levantar sospechas en la mansión. El resto de las veces, se quedaba arriba con él.

 

Y no necesitó demasiado tiempo para que el de cabellos rosáceos comenzara a resultarle más fascinante de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

 

Cuando creía que ya lo conocía, Sirena lo sorprendía con un comportamiento distinto y lo obligaba a admirarlo otra vez desde el principio. Todo había comenzado al día siguiente de su llegada, cuando Kanon lo retó a una primera batalla de evaluación y esta finalizó antes de comenzar, con él sangrando por la nariz a la par que una espantosa jaqueca le aplastaba las sienes, ambas provocadas por la melodía de flauta que aún estaba en su primera fase. Al final del día, había tenido que comerse el orgullo, retractarse y tragarse sus burlas al hecho de que el arma de Sirena fuese un instrumento musical.

 

De ahí en adelante, había sido una revelación tras otra.

 

Una de ellas surgió durante uno de los pocos almuerzos que habían celebrado en grupo: En medio de una animada conversación, Sorrento había corregido al Dragón Marino un error al hablar francés y no le importó que se encontrasen frente a Dégel, Baian y el resto de la comitiva. A consecuencia de ello, se había sumado la práctica de dicho idioma a las horas de vacío que pasaban bajo el sol.

 

Para Kanon, los días que arrastraron a las semanas podrían haber sido mucho más gratos de no ser por un pequeño y determinante detalle: la actitud certera del muchacho, su elegancia, sus modales y su capacidad para esconder una increíble fuerza tras un rostro angelical… todo Sorrento le recordaba a Dégel y no podía evitar añorarlo.

 

En un extenso período, el único contacto que había tenido con él había sido el saludo al marcharse a la superficie y al regresar a dormir, pues su ausencia había animado a los soldados a reclamar la atención del Leviatán y este casi siempre tenía a alguien al lado, del mismo modo en que Kanon casi siempre estaba en compañía de Sorrento.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Si hubiera tenido un gramo menos de cordura, había tallado en la pared de su pilar una raya por cada día de los últimos seis meses.

 

Lo peor era que aparentemente las cosas se habían vuelto un calvario solo para él, pues su humor parecía ser la lluvia en la permanente atmósfera veraniega de Atlantis.

 

A pesar del escaso tiempo que Sorrento pasaba bajo el mar, la tutoría exclusiva de Kanon le había servido para presentar logros casi al mismo ritmo en que lo había hecho el resto de los generales; sin embargo, era el único a quien no le habían designado un escuadrón y los centenares de hombres seguían repartidos entre los más experimentados.

 

Curiosamente, y teniendo en cuenta la poca interacción que el novato tenía con la comunidad atlantiana, el vínculo con los portadores de escamas se fortalecía sin dificultades, tal vez fomentado por las mismas criaturas mitológicas; Scylla era quien recibía con mayor agrado al de cabellos rosáceos en cada ocasión, pues, además de ser un año menor que él (motivo por el cual se declaraba su superior), su carácter reservado y prudente lo había convertido en una especie de criatura exótica ideal para fastidiar: un hueso duro de roer, uno llamativo y demasiado serio para su gusto. Al menos eso hacía a Kanon sentirse aliviado, ya que dejaba en paz a Dégel cuando podía molestar a Sorrento, e identificado, pues nadie mejor que él sabía lo fascinante que era reñir a alguien tan educado.

 

La rutina se mantuvo sin demasiados cambios durante medio año, período apenas suficiente para enfrentar la nueva sorpresa que surgió poco después.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Llegó sin previo aviso un día en que todo el mundo se hallaba en la Atlántida.

 

Y no mentían al decir que no hubo previo aviso, pues ni él ni Dégel supieron jamás de la existencia de escamas de menor rango hasta que vieron aparecer ante sus ojos a esa persona.

 

Thetis apareció frente al ejército de Poseidón, que estaba reunido fuera del pilar central disfrutando de las horas de asueto previas al entrenamiento final del día.

 

Lo hizo vistiendo la escama, con una mano en la cintura y sonriendo con aires de evaluación.

 

Había llegado para darle la pincelada final a aquel sitio.

 

- **No está nada mal, han hecho un buen trabajo.** \- Saludó a los generales, que representaban el núcleo de la reunión. Y quienes se hallaban demasiado atónitos como para responder a un tono tan casual proveniente de una desconocida.

 

Por fortuna, Leviatán estaba acostumbrado a oficiar las bienvenidas y dejó atrás una rebanada de pan para presentarse ante la mujer.

 

** \- Sabrás perdonar mi descortesía, ¿tú eres…? - **

 

** \- Thetis, soy Thetis de Nereida y he venido para unirme al ejército de Poseidón. ¿Quién eres tú? – **

El tono vivaracho y despreocupado de la muchacha invitaba a conversar como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida.

- **Mi nombre es Dégel, de Leviatán, soy guardián del pilar central y …-**

 

** \- Y mi teniente.- **

Saltó el de géminis colocándose a un lado del de cabellos esmeraldas.

** \- Kanon de Dragón Marino, a tu disposición. Dime una cosa ¿de dónde sacaste esa escama? – **

 

- **Me encontró hace un tiempo.** \- Anunció ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y obligó a los más adultos de la facción a mirarse con total desconcierto, pues tampoco dio más detalles.- **No he venido antes porque aún tenía mucho que hacer. Pero eso no importa, ¿qué hacían? Todos se ven muy animados.-**

 

- **Oui, ahora mismo solo conversábamos.-**

 

** \- ¿Y la música? ** – La niña parecía sorprendida.

 

- **Nunca escuchamos música.-**

 

** \- Oh, vaya… creo que he llegado en un buen momento.- **

La sonrisa y la mano en el mentón de la muchacha dieron a entender que sus intenciones eran indetenibles.

.v.v.v.v.v.

- **No volverá a pasar. Juro que no volverá a profanar este santuario con… con… ¡esa cosa**! – Refunfuñó el de géminis al cabo de una hora. Le enfermaba hasta las náuseas ver y escuchar tanta alegría, lo que a su vez le recordaba que era un hombre resentido en busca de venganza.

 

** \- ¿Vas a negar que es agradable un poco de bullicio? ** – Repuso el acuariano apoyado en la pared a un lado del más joven. Kanon bufó.

 

** \- ¿Tú estás diciendo eso? Creí que odiabas el ruido.- **

 

** \- Eso es cuando leo. Pero, ahora… ¿no lo sientes? ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que tienes frente a tus ojos? Este sitio que estaba muerto… ahora parece un hogar.- **

Dragón Marino sintió que se le entumecía el estómago otra vez, pero por una razón muy distinta.

Dégel no tenía idea y escucharlo tan maravillado y esperanzado le hacía recordar la lástima que le había tenido al comienzo. No podía existir alguien tan ingenuo en ese mundo, no podía. Era un chiste demasiado cruel. ¿No era Acuario el santo más sabio de su época? Entonces ¿cómo podía no darse cuenta de que todos esos hombres, todos y cada uno de ellos, no eran más que miserable escoria que había recogido de la calle? La clase de basura dispuesta a venderle su alma al diablo con tal de ganarse las migajas de su mano el día en que se erigiera como dueño del mundo.

 

Rufianes tanto o menos despreciables que él mismo, pues si algo tenían en común aparte del odio y del resentimiento, era que todos conocían la verdad acerca de Dégel.

 

Y solo por eso había sido capaz de soportar el peso de sus mentiras, pues era más asfixiante a cada día desde que había aceptado no repudiar a Leviatán tanto como debía.

 

No repudiarlo en absoluto.

 

El gemelo apretó el puño sobre su rodilla hasta hacerlo crujir.

** \- Dégel…- ** Susurró sin pensarlo, pero más que dispuesto a cometer una estupidez.

 

** \- Kanon.- **

 

Sin embargo, la vocecita un tanto agitada del novato acabó con ese pequeño intento de honestidad y lo hizo temblar de espanto al volver en sí.

 

** \- Debo regresar. Pronto se hará notoria mi ausencia.- **

 

** \- Sí, claro… vamos ya.- **

La música había quedado relegada a un plano insignificante de su mente mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a excusarse con el de ojos violetas con unas palabras que más tarde no recordó. Dégel asintió una vez y no dijo nada, pero en su mirada quedó encendida una chispa de interés. Claramente lo había escuchado y esperaba retomar la conversación más tarde.

 

Kanon se mordió el labio inferior rumbo a la salida: tendría que volver a mentir.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Aunque la escolta hacia la mansión Solo no había durado más de un minuto, Kanon se quedó horas en la superficie. No se atrevía a bajar sin hacerse una revisión mental para poner en la balanza todo lo que tenía metido en la cabeza. Divagó caminando por una playa griega y perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se restregó la cara con las manos. Se sentía frustrado, pues por más que reordenara sus pensamientos, siempre le quedaban dos caminos: Por un lado estaban sus sueños y por el otro… Dégel.

 

El motivo que lo había impulsado a sobrevivir hasta ver a Saga y a Athena a sus pies y el hombre que le había devuelto la alegría a su asquerosa existencia.

 

Ninguno funcionaría en conjunto con el otro.

 

Escoger a Dégel significaba decirle la verdad y arriesgarse a que se marchara o verse en la obligación de abandonar sus sueños para seguirlo.

 

Escoger la venganza significaba mentirle a Dégel hasta el día en que lograra su objetivo, lo que implicaba la posibilidad de que se marchara de todas maneras, dejándolo completamente solo otra vez.

 

No podía recorrer ambos caminos.

 

Tenía que escoger.

 

Regresó al fondo del mar sintiéndose aún más perdido que al comienzo y descubrió que la música ya no sonaba y que todos dormían.

 

Como hábito, se dirigió al pilar central para despedirse de Leviatán o para al menos observarlo dormir un rato, pero no fue lo uno ni lo otro, pues el aguador seguía despierto.

 

Lo encontró en el estar de la segunda planta, guiado por el brillo de una lámpara y por una melodía muy suave. El francés leía sentado en un sofá unipersonal, pero cerró el libro y levantó la mirada al escucharlo llegar.

- **¿Se han divertido? –**

 

** \- Ha sido agradable. ¿Ustedes? Has tardado varias horas.- **

 

** \- ¿Me estás controlando? ** – Sonrió con aire de burla, aunque ciertamente le agradó la suposición.

 

** \- Te estaba esperando. No hemos concluido una conversac ** ** ión.- ** El galo dejó el libro en el sillón y caminó hasta la cercanía del peliazul, quien lo imitó.

 

- **Sobre eso… me preguntaba… ¿qué sucederá con Thetis? ¿Se quedará en uno de los pilares vacíos? –**

 

** \- Non, ella está aquí, en la tercera planta. Es descortés dejar a una dama tan lejos en su primer día. Se quedará hasta que ella misma lo estime conveniente.- **

 

** \- No me agrada…- **

 

** \- ¿Ahora me estás controlando tú a mí? – **

 

** \- No es… bah, olvídalo. Como sea… ¿has bailado con alguien? ** – La pregunta hizo que el mayor bajara los ojos y sonriera.

 

** \- La música de esta época no es la mía. - **

 

** \- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué solías bailar tú? - **

 

** \- ¿Conoces el vals? – **

**.v.v.v. **

Antes de que pudiera formular una objeción tan efectiva que los convenciera a los dos de que no quería averiguarlo, se vio en el centro de la salita, con una mano en la cintura de Leviatán y con la otra unida a la del mismo, mientras que la restante del francés descansaba en su hombro. La distancia era tan ínfima que podía sentir el aliento del peliverde haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón. El tocadiscos seguía su ciclo inexorable.

 

- **¿Estás seguro de esto?** –

 

La voz del griego sonaba muy incómoda.

 

- **No es tan complicado, deja que te guíe.-**

 

Mientras que el peliverde parecía disfrutar de la situ ación.

 

- **No te quejes si te saco un zapato. Sabes de sobra que no soy el más indicado para un baile así.-**

 

** \- Me quejaría si no estuvieras dispuesto a intentarlo. He tenido otros estudiantes antes de ti.- **

 

Con eso, la cara del más alto cambió por completo.

 

** \- ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo? – **

 

** \- En los años previos a la Guerra Santa anterior.- **

 

No había encontrado un modo de continuar el diálogo, por lo que se concentró totalmente en seguir el "un, dos, tres" sin pisar a su teniente.

 

Cuando llevaban un minuto sin errores, el ex paladín de acuario suspiró en aprobación.

 

** \- Lo haces bastante bien para ser un novato.- ** Le espetó en tono un tanto bromista.

 

** \- Tal vez es porque tengo un buen profesor. ** \- Reconoció el gemelo en voz baja.

 

** \- Si aprendieras francés tan rápido como aprendes a bailar…- **

 

** \- ¿Estás insinuando algo? **

 

** \- Los errores que cometes son basic—ach! – **

 

** \- ¡Dégel! ¿Estás bien? – **

La crítica no logró llegar a término, pues uno de los pies del griego dio de lleno en uno francés y acabó con la buena racha. Kanon tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y bajó agresivamente el rostro para asegurarse de que el daño no fuera demasiado. Sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue una risita con tintes de falsa indignación.

- **Lo has hecho a propósito.-**

 

** \- ¿Ha? – **

 

Dragón Marino levantó una ceja y se dispuso a iniciar una de las habituales discusiones de nada, pero su voz quedó reducida a un murmullo cuando, al enderezarse, su frente quedó junto a la contraria y se descubrió reflejado en las orbes amatistas del mago de los hielos.

** \- Permite que me corrija: aprendes francés al mismo ritmo que aprendes a bailar.- **

 

** \- Tú, pequeño…- **

Para vengarse, decidió estrujarlo un poco con el brazo con que mantenía rodeada su cintura. Dégel ahogó otra risita y Kanon sintió que volvía a ser como en su pilar. Parecía que de pronto las estrellas le recompensaban tantos meses de distancia. Lo mejor de todo ello era que Dégel daba la impresión de disfrutarlo también y continuaba clavándole aquella espléndida mirada color lavanda. El ritmo impuesto por la música había dejado de importar.

** \- Nadie creerá jamás que el gran dragón marino ha bailado una pieza de vals.- **

 

** \- Te juro que mataré si se lo mencionas a alguien.- **

 

** \- Deja que te haga una pregunta.- **

 

** \- No aseguro que quiera responderla.- **

 

** \- ¿Qué es lo que te provoca ser tan diferente cuando hay más personas cerca?- **

 

** \- … Aunque conteste, no podrás decírselo a nadie.- **

 

** \- ¿Eso por qué? **

 

- **Porque un mago nunca revela sus secretos.-**

Su contestación pareció sorprender al de cabellos esmeraldas y eso lo complació gratamente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ser un poco más honesto, intervino la voz de Leviatán.

** \- Kanon.- **

 

** \- ¿Hm? – **

 

** \- La música se ha detenido.- **

En efecto, el silencio en la estancia era rotundo y los dos se encontraban quietos, unidos por una suerte de abrazo.

 

Por eso le fastidió tanto que Dégel quisiera acabar con su momento perfecto. Leviatán dio un corto paso hacia atrás y llevó ambas manos hasta los brazos del general para imponer una distancia que le parecía absurda e innecesaria.

 

Y fue ese mismo hastío el que llevó al menor de los dos a satisfacer el terrible deseo de reclamar los labios del aguador con los propios.

 

Terrible porque solo haría más doloroso el día en que tuviera que escoger.

 

Terrible porque ya no pararía de buscarlo y tarde o temprano Dégel dejaría de estar.

 

Terrible, porque Dégel había cerrado los ojos y le había entregado el beso más dulce e inocente que hubiera podido imaginarse, haciéndolo sentir indigno y repugnante, pues ahora sabía que Leviatán sufriría junto con él.

 

Cuando Dégel suspiró en busca de aire, Kanon supo que había entrado en un callejón sin salida. Y por ello fue que también cerró los ojos, decidido a olvidarse de todo esa noche con tal de arañar las puertas de la felicidad, seguro de que jamás volvería a verlas.


	9. Kraken

**_Isaac le enseñó el verdadero significado de la inseguridad._ **

 

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

 

**\- Kanon.-**

**\- … -**

**\- Sé que estás despierto.-**

**\- Hmm...-**

**\- No puede ser lo mismo todos los días.-**

**\- Ngh, cómo fastidias…-**

**\- Tienes que regresar a tu pilar. Conoces la puntualidad de Sorrento, no querrá esperar un minuto más.-**

**\- Pues me cago en la puntualidad de Sorrento.-**

**\- Kanon…-**

 

Una mínima baja en la temperatura de la habitación invitó al más joven de ambos a soltar una carcajada socarrona. Ni en las circunstancias más adversas se cansaba de jugar con la paciencia del ex santo de acuario. Para contrarrestar el efecto del cosmos ajeno, le frotó enérgicamente los brazos y luego hundió el rostro en la espesa melena que le cubría el cuello, a la par que le rodeaba la estrecha cintura con ambos brazos. Dégel, ya acostumbrado a lidiar con la pereza matutina del gemelo, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó al vocero de Poseidón.

 

- **Recuerda que hoy irán todos a la superficie.-**  Susurró justo en el instante en que el peliazul regresaba hasta su cuello, haciéndolo bufar, pues sus intenciones eran más que evidentes.

**\- Maldita sea, tenías que arruinarlo.-**

**\- Soy tu teniente, es mi trabajo velar por que cumplas con tu deber.-**

Kanon abrió los ojos dispuesto a expresar su desaprobación, pero ni siquiera logró articular una queja, pues los labios franceses lo silenciaron rápidamente. Apenas emitió un gruñido luego de disfrutar del mimo.

 

**\- ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien tú solo? –**

**\- Nada malo ocurrirá aquí y estoy de acuerdo con Sorrento; es necesario que vayan a la superficie a averiguar los pasos del Santuario y para eso se requiere de toda la fuerza del ejército.-**

**\- Aún así, puedo quedarme…-**

**\- Non, no puedes. Eres su líder.-**

 

Con eso, la discusión dio por finalizada. Por mucha razón que Dégel tuviera, Kanon odiaba con toda su alma cada vez que la excusa del líder servía para persuadirlo. Luego de un largo suspiro, el de géminis abandonó la cama de Dégel y abrió una grieta en las dimensiones.

 

- **Tendré algo agradable para cenar.-**

El paladín secular anunció aquello. El gemelo lo contempló un segundo y sintió una enorme satisfacción; observó su figura dibujada entre las sábanas y el cabello revuelto en su rostro. No obstante, el detalle que más le agradó fue el de sus labios sonrientes y enrojecidos.

 

**\- Te cobraré la palabra.-**

 

Se despidió con esa frase y así se salvó de prolongar el recuerdo de la tersa piel entre sus manos la noche anterior. Luego de un breve intercambio de sonrisas, el general del pacífico norte regresó a su zona de jurisdicción y ambos dieron inicio a una nueva jornada.

 

A pesar del agradable comienzo, el resto del día de Kanon no tardó en adquirir el habitual color gris. Esa jornada en particular lo tenía tenso, pues era primera vez que saldría toda la facción atlantiana a la superficie. De hecho, también era ese uno de los motivos por los que no quería abandonar la compañía de Dégel, pues llevaba despierto varias horas. Sabía perfectamente que abandonar el lecho significaba dar cara a uno de los grandes pasos de su plan en años. Sorrento, además de ser su principal pasatiempos, se había convertido en su informante y un par de semanas atrás le había confirmado el avistamiento de los soldados atenienses en Cabo Sunión. Desde ese momento hasta ahora, había estado planificando la primera campaña. Era necesario probar hasta qué punto se habían fortalecido sus hombres.

 

El problema recaía en dos puntos: trabajar mintiéndole a Dégel y a los generales y proceder en nombre de Poseidón para contar con el apoyo de los últimos. Por fortuna, el que más dificultades le suponía era Sorrento y no necesitaba demasiado para cerrarle la boca.

Cuando salió del pilar del atlántico norte, lo esperaba una pequeña comitiva de soldados.

**\- Ya estamos listos para salir, maestro Kanon.**

**\- Perfecto. ¿Han decidido hacia qué puntos del planeta irá cada unidad?**

**\- Quisimos esperar a acordarlo con usted presente.**

**\- Bien. Y… súbdito.**

**\- ¿Señor?**

**\- … No maten indiscriminadamente; recuerden que los demás generales estarán cerca.**

 

Tuvo que torcer una de sus sonrisas pérfidas para simpatizar con los soldados, quienes no tardaron en reír de pura satisfacción. Para mantener intacta la fidelidad de unos criminales resentidos, era necesario realizar algunos sacrificios. Lo sabía de sobra y no le molestaba que hicieran lo que desearan allá arriba; el dilema recaía en que se mostraba más crítico en su fuero interno y la sensación de desagrado aumentaba con cada día que dormía entre los brazos de Dégel.

 

No habían llegado a ningún acuerdo, o bien, si lo habían hecho, había sido sin palabras. Ninguno de los dos podía negar que algo más que simple camaradería los animaba a compartir la cama. En lo que respectaba a Kanon, tenía muy claro que buscaba más que una excusa para vigilarlo cada vez que usaba las dimensiones para abandonar el pilar del atlántico norte con tal de escurrirse hasta el pilar central cuando todo el mundo dormía. No existía motivo sensato que lo obligara a mantener una rutina tan absurda.

 

Aún así, con todo lo mentiroso y despreciable que aceptaba ser, había tenido el cuidado de pedirle a Leviatán que mantuvieran "esto, como sea que se llame" bajo siete llaves. La excusa frente al aguador había sido que debían mantener cierta imagen de superioridad y de orden y que cualquier indicio de otro sentimiento que indujera a interpretaciones podía afectar su misión como guías del ejército del rey de los mares.

 

Por fortuna y para sorpresa del gemelo, Dégel no había protestado; es más, había apoyado la idea diciendo que comprendía mejor que nadie las dificultades existentes entre los sentimientos y el deber.

 

Dragón Marino se dio una ducha, desayunó y se lavó los dientes antes de salir. Todas las tropas y sus respectivos generales estaban reunidos frente al pilar central y se levantaron con aire ansioso al verlo llegar. Él mismo deseaba partir cuanto antes para que el día se acabase rápido; sin embargo, no fue posible.

 

Más tarde se encargaría de castigar al bastardo que le sugirió a Leviatán darles una despedida exageradamente ceremoniosa; para agregarle sazón a su malestar estomacal, el de cabellos esmeraldas apareció ante el público llevando el tridente de Poseidón en la mano derecha. A todos los envolvió una atmósfera sobrecogedora.

 

**\- Deseo no solo que la empresa resulte provechosa y los beneficie a todos, sino que regresen a salvo a casa. Por la victoria de Poseidón, lleven su voz a cada rincón del planeta.**

 

El breve e inspirador discurso encendió el entusiasmo colectivo y Atlantis se inundó de fervientes vítores en nombre del dios del mar, tan solo para dar paso al azote del silencio al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

Dégel estuvo observando el paisaje largo tiempo y echó a caminar. No había percibido tanto silencio ni había visto vacío los dominios de Poseidón en muchos años. Le producía una sensación difícil de describir. Y como tendría la jornada libre, decidió regresar a su pequeño santuario, a ese pedazo de su pasado que no había visitado en demasiado tiempo.

Los corales habían crecido y se arremolinaban en un confuso espectáculo de colores y formas; no obstante, había una porción cuidada con primor, en cuya cabeza se erigía una lápida tan colorida como el entorno, con una breve leyenda.

 

**_" Seraphine "_ **

 

El aguador llegó al sitio y se sentó a los pies de la tumba de su amiga de la infancia. Aún con todos los hombres que había, solo él visitaba aquel sitio, pues para nadie más era importante un montón de coral. El ex paladín de Acuario adoptó la posición del loto y se quedó observando la inscripción que rezaba la lápida. Una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia le curvó los labios.

 

_¿Puedes escucharme?_

 

 

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

 

 

Habían transcurrido tres horas.

Leviatán había tenido tres horas para creer que no ocurriría nada fuera de lo común mientras Kanon y los demás estaban fuera.

Pero ese tiempo se le hizo sumamente corto cuando todo Atlantis se estremeció.

 

Su visita a la tumba de Seraphine se vio interrumpida y el instinto lo llevó corriendo hacia el templo de las escamas, situado detrás del pilar central. Ninguna de las que habían partido antes había ocasionado tanto escándalo como la que ahora dejaba una estela brillante y desaparecía en el cielo marino rumbo a su nueva encarnación. Dégel ingresó corriendo hacia la cámara y descubrió que Lymnades era la responsable del estruendo.

 

O bien, eso alcanzó a suponer antes de que otro gran temblor desprendiera algo de polvo de las paredes. En esta ocasión, debió apoyar una mano en el podio vacío para mantener el equilibrio. Un tercer movimiento lo impulsó a salir del templo para evitar un posible derrumbe y solo tuvo que colocar un pie fuera para que un aterrador cosmos lo dejara paralizado.

 

Provenía en el pilar del ártico. La ya conocida presencia de Poseidón se había apoderado de ese extremo del continente marino y de paso le había dado un muy mal presentimiento a Dégel. El aguador abandonó la estancia y redirigió sus pasos hacia uno de los dos pilares que aún no tenía custodio. ¿Acaso el sello de Atenea se había debilitado? ¿El rey de los mares pretendía retomar Atlantis a partir de ese punto? No iba a permitírselo.

 

Era la mejor y peor oportunidad de poner a prueba sus habilidades de combate.

Sin embargo, al llegar, lo que menos encontró fue la presencia del dios. En lugar de eso, descubrió que toda la zona estaba empapada, como si una tormenta acabara de pasar por allí. El presentimiento se convirtió en tensión y le permitió agudizar todos sus sentidos, hasta que un quejido proveniente de un lado del pilar llegó a sus oídos.

 

Con cautela, Dégel caminó en su dirección y se le congeló el aliento en la garganta al ver a un niño con una espantosa herida en el rostro.

Si había tenido contemplaciones para acercarse o la intención de atacarlo, ambas desaparecieron sin que les diese la menor importancia.

 

La apremiante situación del recién llegado no le permitió llevarlo al interior del pilar del Ártico, ya que esta aún se encontraba vacía; valiéndose de sus capacidades de caballero, abarcó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la distancia entre dicho pilar y el central, el cual estaba mejor preparado que todos los demás para atender cualquier urgencia. Subió corriendo los escalones que lo llevaban hasta sus aposentos, dejó al joven en la cama y se apresuró a atender la herida.

 

¿Cómo rayos había recibido una marca tan cruda?

Al cabo de una hora, dio por terminado todo lo que podía hacer y debió resignarse a que el muchacho hubiese perdido la visión de uno de sus ojos. La cicatriz tampoco desaparecería, aunque la había sanado lo más posible gracias a su cosmos y a las nociones que tenía de tratamientos médicos. En ese preciso instante, se dedicaba a pasar su mano diestra por sobre la zona lastimada para que su frío evitase la inflamación; había cubierto con vendajes la mitad de rostro y aguardaba a que el otro despertara para comprender mejor la situación.

 

La espera tuvo recompensa finalmente, cuando el ahora único ojo del muchacho comenzó a temblar. Dégel detuvo el movimiento de su mano y le sujetó cautelosamente del hombro para evitar cualquier sobresalto que abriese la lesión. La solitaria orbe de color verde divagó de forma desorientada por toda la habitación antes de detenerse sobre él. Leviatán no hizo nada, expectante ante la reacción ajena, aunque no se esperaba que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios contrarios.

 

**— ¿Maestro Camus? —**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

El sol comenzaba a descender cuando la campaña dio por terminada, lo que se traducía en un Kanon de buen ánimo. Las tropas habían quedado de regresar de las distintas partes del globo bajo el mando de sus respectivos generales, así que solo había tenido que encargarse de dejar a Sorrento en la mansión antes de bajar con sus hombres a Atlantis.

 

Una parte de él, la que estaba inclinada hacia sus ambiciones, se sentía más que satisfecha del desempeño de los soldados. Se las habían ingeniado para cometer sus actos infames con sutileza y habían medido sus fuerzas con algunos de los rasos atenienses que habían encontrado en misiones poco relevantes. La ansiedad por conocer la situación del Santuario se había plasmado en una sonrisa macabra que había crecido aún más al escuchar que el Patriarca parecía haber cambiado. Eso y la desaparición del santo de Géminis eran las únicas pistas que necesitaba para deducirlo todo: Había conseguido influenciar a Saga.

 

Aún se regodeaba en sus pensamientos fantasiosos de venganza cuando dio los primeros pasos en Atlantis. Las tropas de Scylla y Crisaor ya habían llegado y se dirigían a sus sitios de descanso, en tanto los dos generales iban de camino al pilar central para reunirse con Leviatán. Dragón Marino no quiso ser menos y despachó a sus soldados para tomar la misma dirección que los otros líderes. Les dirigió un saludo cortés y se adelantó para advertir a Dégel de su llegada, sorprendido de que no hubiera estado ya afuera para recibirlos.

 

—  _¿Estarás bien?_

 

La sonrisa del griego se cortó abruptamente al oír la voz del francés, aparentemente en una conversación. ¿Sería otro de los marinas? Al recordar la vergonzosa primera experiencia con Krishna, prefirió acercarse y escuchar un poco antes de abrir la puerta.

 

—  _No te preocupes. Es mi deuda contigo.—_

 

El de géminis sintió que se había quedado atado al piso unos segundos, al no reconocer la voz que le respondió. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo, armándose de paciencia para abrir la puerta con calma. Ahí estaba Dégel, en efecto, y a su lado… un niño. Un niño con el rostro cubierto de vendas y con un aspecto demasiado familiar al acuariano.

 

Prefirió no abrir la boca, más que seguro de que soltaría alguna idiotez y porque estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar en cualquiera.

Dégel parecía tenso, o esa impresión le dio antes de pararse. Le hizo un gesto al chico y se ubicó frente al peliceleste para hablar.

 

**— Él es Isaac, el general marino de Kraken. Ha llegado hoy.—**

**— Saludos, Kanon de Dragón Marino. Leviatán ya me ha puesto al día con la situación de Atlantis. Estaré orgulloso y más que dispuesto a llevar la justicia de Poseidón a todos los rincones del planeta.—**

El recién presentado secundó al ex santo de Acuario con una voz más bien monótona.

Si tuvieran que preguntarle, le parecía una broma de mal gusto.

¿Por qué había sucedido eso precisamente cuando él no estaba?

Había comenzado a sudar de estrés e inquietud cuando Dégel retomó la conversación y, una vez más, lo salvó de caer en sus pensamientos más oscuros.

**— La escama de Lymnades ha partido hoy también. Kraken aún no despierta, pero el propio Poseidón ha salvado a Isaac para convertirlo en su marina. Solo queda esperar a que nuestro último general aparezca.**

Al menos, esa era una información más sencilla de digerir. Kanon se llevó una mano al rostro y se adentró en la habitación.

**— ¿Cómo es eso de que Poseidón le ha salvado?**

**— He tenido un accidente y me he hundido en el mar… Vi al señor Poseidón en mis sueños y lo siguiente que sé es lo que me ha contado Leviatán: aparecí en el pilar del Ártico, donde él me encontró, y me trajo hasta acá.—**

**— Ya veo. Dégel, ¿me acompañarías afuera un momento? Tenemos que hablar de esto con los demás.—**

**— Oui, vamos.—**

 

Luego de despedirse de Isaac, quien siguió durmiendo, ambos bajaron hacia el recibidor del pilar central.

 

**— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Podemos confiar en él? Esto nunca había pasado antes…—**

**— Estoy seguro, el cosmos no miente. La voluntad de Poseidón ha ido a buscar a ese niño. Tengo un buen presentimiento con él.—**

**— Dégel…—**

**— Oh, por cierto. —**

**— ¿Hm? —**

**— No he preparado la cena de hoy como lo prometí, lo siento. —**

**— …—**

**— Y, Kanon… —**

**— ¿Si? —**

**— Me quedaré con Isaac esta noche para supervisar sus heridas. Por favor, no vengas. —**

 

Sin ser capaz de responder a ello, Kanon llegó en silencio al punto de reunión con las marinas, en donde Dégel les dio todos los detalles de la curiosa llegada del sexto general.

Esa noche fue la primera en mucho tiempo desde que había dormido solo, lo que se traducía en que precisamente no lograse conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiados pensamientos en muchas direcciones diferentes. ¿Qué le había contado Dégel a Isaac? ¿Qué había ocurrido precisamente? ¿Debía desconfiar de Leviatán y preguntar más? ¿Se lo merecía?

¿…Podía desconfiar de Dégel después de todo lo que había ocurrido?

Mientras él se debatía y se revolvía en su cama, el custodio del pilar central observaba en silencio a un durmiente Isaac al mismo tiempo que removía un paño húmedo en su frente para mitigar una ligera fiebre.

Al observarle, se venían a su memoria todos los acontecimientos ocurridos entre su llegada y la llegada de Kanon.

 

. . . . .

 

_El primer suceso que lo hizo estremecerse fue el recibir el nombre de Camus, el actual caballero de Acuario. Esa información la conocía gracias al de géminis, que había tenido la disposición de contarle todo acerca de la nueva generación de caballeros. Le había corregido el error al joven y se había presentado como el guardián de Atlantis, tras lo cual le había consultado por el hombre con el cual lo había confundido._

_Fue imposible que no se estremeciera al oír que ese Camus era, en efecto, el santo de Acuario, y que Isaac no era nada más ni nada menos que su alumno, un aprendiz de caballero buscando obtener la armadura del Cisne._

_Santos, Acuario, Cisne._

_Su constelación y la constelación de su promesa._

_¿Seraphine había tenido que ver con esa elección del dios de los mares?_

_Isaac había sido escogido para convertirse en Kraken, en el verdadero Leviatán._

—  _Isaac, ¿me permitirías confiarte un secreto? —_

_Había dicho, y la mirada, inocente y seria en partes iguales, le había dado por sentado que su confidencia estaría a salvo con él._

_Tal vez, Poseidón le había enviado a aquel niño como una señal de que su tiempo en Atlantis tenía los días contados._

 

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 

Tres semanas más tarde, Leviatán presentó a Isaac de manera oficial ante el ejército de Poseidón, tras haber concluido el tratamiento de la herida y tras confirmar que lograría mantenerse por sí solo. En el mismo lapso, solo los generales habían podido conocerlo y familiarizarse con él. Al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, la influencia ancestral de las escamas los había llevado a una convivencia amena en poco tiempo. Isaac resultó ser del tipo que no hablaba demasiado, pero tampoco se reservaba sus comentarios y demostraba una ferviente convicción por complacer a Poseidón en sus objetivos. Hacia sus camaradas mostraba respeto y curiosidad. Luego, venía su relación con Dégel. ¿Por qué Kanon separaba el vínculo entre ambos de su vínculo con el resto? Porque no se los podía comparar. Y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

 

Isaac parecía haberse convertido en la sombra de Dégel, le profesaba una admiración que no se cortaba en hacer pública y lo peor no era eso, sino lo que vino a descubrir unos días después: el futuro Kraken tenía la misma afinidad con el hielo que tenía Dégel, lo cual lo convertía en su alumno directo e indiscutible.

Para Kanon había sido como si le hubiesen arrebatado una vez más su trofeo más preciado y no había encontrado mejor forma de desahogarse que acaparando aún más a Sorrento.

 

Por cada hora que Leviatán le dedicaba al Kraken, Dragón Marino se dedicaba a Sorrento en una suerte de tortuosa venganza que parecía no funcionar, pues aparentemente su subalterno no le daba importancia a las jornadas completas que pasaba en la superficie. Habían dejado de dormir juntos y, en poco tiempo, su relación se había vuelto a distanciar, con uno dedicándose a cuidar y entrenar al novato y con el otro mordiéndose la cabeza en frustración y ahogando su amargura en música de flauta.

Con el paso de los meses, el pilar del Ártico se volvió habitable e Isaac se instaló en él para comenzar a adaptarse a su nueva posición de general marino. Kraken aún no había aceptado a su actual dueño, lo que incitaba al de cabellos verdes a esforzarse el triple por ser digno de portar la escama.

 

Todos parecían sentirse motivados por la pasión joven, menos Kanon, quien ya había decidido hacer su movimiento ahora que Dégel volvía a estar solo.

Esa noche, había tenido la precaución de aguardar a que todos regresaran a sus dominios a dormir, a sabiendas de que el último sería Leviatán en su rutina de abandonar el pilar del Ártico para regresar al central tras otra jornada de entrenamiento de técnicas de hielo.

Esperó media hora tras el regreso del acuariano para cerciorarse de que nadie iría a buscarlo y caminó decidido hacia el interior del recinto, tan solo para escuchar retazos de otra conversación, esta vez, entre Tethys y Dégel. Lo que diferenció la ocasión fue que decidió no esperar y subió las escaleras con imponentes pasos. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó tan perplejo como era posible.

 

**— Prometo que será nuestro secreto.—**

 

Con ese compromiso de parte de Dégel había concluido la conversación y, ahora, él le correspondía un abrazo a la nereida, quien le daba las gracias con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kanon pudo sentir que se le secaba la boca y que deseaba devolver todo lo que había comido en tres meses. ¿Cómo se suponía que interpretara eso? Carraspeó para pasar el mal sabor, pero lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente como para que el par descubriera con evidente tensión a su espectador.

 

 **— Kanon…—** Comenzó la muchacha.

**— No te preocupes, Tethys, yo hablaré con él. Tranquila, ve a descansar. —**

 

La aseveración francesa fue fulminante para el estómago del Dragón Marino, el que solo atinó a abrir una brecha dimensional que los llevara hacia el pilar del Atlántico Norte. Dégel ingresó tras despedirse y el gemelo ni siquiera consiguió realizar un gesto cortés antes de desparecer.

 

°O°O°O°O°

 

**— ¿Qué fue eso?**

El primero en hablar fue el menor, con el remolino de sentimientos asfixiándole la voz.

**— Tethys me ha contado algo muy importante y prometí no decirlo. Debes conformarte con eso. —**

Dégel permanecía de brazos cruzados y le observaba con un rostro inánime, cual si esperaba la explosión iracunda del gemelo.

 **— ¿No confías en mí? —**  Evadió el custodio del pilar en el que estaban. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a pasear de un lado al otro del pilar, impaciente por una mejor elucidación.

**— Si tú confías en mí, sabrás entenderme y dejarás de insistir. No diré una palabra. —**

**— ¿Cómo demonios puedo confiar en ti si apenas hace falta un niño para que olvides que existo? —**

**— Kanon, por favor…—**

**— ¡Dímelo! ¿Te has enamorado de Isaac? ¿De Tethys? ¿Acaso estabas enamorado de esa mujer y Tethys te recuerda a ella? Todo el mundo tiene un poco de tu atención, pero yo no. ¡Maldita sea, soy tu…!—**

**— ¿Mi qué? —**

 

La conversación quedó congelada después de esa pregunta. La respuesta pedía a gritos que la dijera la boca de Kanon, pero este no había sido capaz de contestar de inmediato. Dégel le observaba con una expresión cruda y seria, como si de pronto no le importase en absoluto lo que fuera a decir Kanon. Como si sus sentimientos se hubieran refugiado en una coraza de hielo a la espera de una contestación negativa.

 

**— ¿Eres mi superior, mi dueño, mi amante? ¿Mi compañero, mi amigo o mi enemigo? No te entiendo. No puedo entenderte. ¿Qué diablos te hace preocuparte tanto? ¿Tienes un secreto y eso te mantiene a la defensiva? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? Por favor, dilo ahora y tal vez te sientas mejor. Espero. —**

Por supuesto que decirlo lo aliviaría. Quería decirlo más que nunca, con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún no estaba preparado para arriesgarse a perderlo todo.

Sus sueños y la persona que amaba. Aún no podía escoger.

Dragón Marino guardó silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido, y Leviatán entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de resignación.

— **Quiero ir a la superficie. —**

**— …No puedes. —**

 

La sensación de que era un ser repudiable pesó todavía más sobre él luego de que esa respuesta saliera de sus labios por sí sola. El menor bajó el rostro y se acercó a un Dégel que ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse. Le rodeó con ambos brazos con fuerza y recargó la frente contra su hombro.

 

**— Te necesito. —**

**— Me necesitas, pero no confías en mí. Tienes que tomar una decisión pronto. El tiempo no espera a nadie. —**

**— Aguarda un poco más, ¿quieres? —**

**— Me quedaré aquí hoy. —**

**— Lamento lo que dije. —**

**— Todavía te comportas como un niño. —**

**— Lo siento. —**

El suspiro de Dégel y el tacto de sus manos frías en los brazos le llevaron algo de paz a Dragón Marino.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, repitió una y otra vez lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro, mientras el corazón le ganaba a la razón y las caricias vencían en la batalla contra la ropa: no quiero que te vayas.

 

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

 

 

Debido a la peculiar entrada de Isaac al ejército de Poseidón, habían pospuesto hasta ese día la batalla oficial de recibimiento. Los soldados se habían reunido frente al pilar central y en torno a los concursantes, tal y como solían hacer. Ya había combatido contra los generales para evaluar su progreso y lo había hecho lo bastante bien como para llegar a enfrentarse a su maestro.

 

**— Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas. Espero ser un oponente digno, Leviatán. —**

**— No te contengas, estaré orgulloso de tener un enfrentamiento contigo. —**

 

Los vítores hacia uno u otro llenaban el ambiente y Krishna había sido designado como juez de la pelea. Ambos contrincantes se ubicaron frente a frente y Dégel dio el primer golpe ante la señal del marina de Crisaor.

 

Era evidente quién debía ganar el enfrentamiento, por lo que Kanon se había desaparecido tras su turno contra Isaac para organizar algunas cosas en su mente. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de sorpresa y de ánimos, así como las voces de los dos magos de hielo al ejecutar una u otra técnica. Mientras más lo pensaba, más inconcebible le era que Isaac contase con las mismas habilidades y que hubiese aprendido en poco tiempo a dominar las técnicas básicas de Dégel. Era un mal chiste, insistía, y seguía pensando en ello cuando un potente "crack" alcanzó sus oídos, seguido de una voz asustada llamando al viejo aguador.

 

Lo que vio al regresar a la arena fue tan inconcebible como lo que había pensado segundos atrás: Isaac estaba de pie, reluciendo la escama de Kraken, y Dégel yacía en el piso, con una mano ensangrentada en el rostro. Las últimas gafas que le había llevado estaban tiradas un par de metros más allá, destruidas, y la expresión del leviatán joven era tan perpleja como la de todo el mundo.

 

**— D-Dégel, ¿estás…? Yo no… lo siento... —**

Esa era la voz del recién reconocido general marina quien por fin había reaccionado y se había arrodillado a atenderlo como lo estaba haciendo Krishna.

**— El vidrio le ha lastimado, pero no es grave. Hay que llevarlo adentro para quitar los fragmentos.**

Crisaor ayudó a Dégel a levantarse y este le sostuvo por un hombro para luego girarse hacia el peliverde menor.

**— Pude verlo un instante; lo has conseguido. Kraken te ha aceptado como su dueño. Te felicito, Isaac. —**

Con esas palabras, Leviatán abandonó la zona de enfrentamiento y se dirigió al pilar central para recibir la atención pertinente. El resto de los generales dispersó a las tropas, luego felicitó a Isaac y más tarde todos ingresaron a constatar el problema. Kanon los siguió desde atrás.

 

 

**°O°O°**

 

 

**— La escama de Kraken lo vistió sin aviso previo, justo cuando me había lanzado un ataque. La sorpresa me distrajo y la fuerza de Kraken se sumó a la de Isaac, por eso no pude esquivarle como pretendía; eso ha sido todo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. —**

**— No me parece, todo lo relativo a ese niño es sospechoso. Hasta pudo haberte dejado ciego. ¿Y qué tal si lo ha hecho a propósito? —**

Dragón Marino apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación y cruzó los brazos. Después de la atención adecuada, Krishna había sugerido que lo dejasen descansar y que debían dedicarse a cumplir las tareas de Dégel para que este no se preocupara.

Había transcurrido una semana; Kanon había accedido a cuidarlo y apenas ahora había logrado enfriarse la sangre que le hervía de ira. Dégel tenía una venda en los ojos, pero mantenía el rostro girado hacia su voz para demostrar que le estaba prestando atención.

**— ¿No crees que eso sería lo correcto? Después de todo, soy alguien ajeno a este lugar. Puede tratarse de un mensaje de advertencia de Poseidón. —**

Tras decir aquello, levantó una mano e hizo un gesto para invitar al griego a acercarse. Este no se opuso y retornó a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

**— Tonterías. Has hecho más por este santuario que todos nosotros. Poseidón no puede…—**

**— Sí, sí puede; recuerda quién soy. Si él aún me reconoce, no va a aceptarme.**  — El francés hizo una pausa breve, pero más que suficiente como para que el ambiente se impregnara de tensión. Luego de un momento, retomó. — **Solo falta un general y no sabemos cuándo va a llegar. Kanon, he estado pensando…—**

**— Yo también. —**

La interrupción de Dragón Marino volvió a pausar la conversación. Dégel estaba sorprendido, pues no se había esperado recibir una contestación así, mucho menos lo que vino después, acompañado de una caricia en el rostro difícil de interpretar.

**— Quiero llevarte a la superficie.**

 

 

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

 

 

**— ¿Te encuentras bien? —**

**— Es difícil de definir ahora mismo. —**

**— Sujétate fuerte. Prometo no dejarte caer. —**

**— Oui. —**

 

Era inexplicable la sensación de tener a Dégel, al poderoso Leviatán, temblando y sujeto con tanta fuerza a su brazo. Le daba un aspecto tan frágil como cuando lo vio por primera vez. Después de tanto pensarlo, de tantas reflexiones, había tomado una decisión: No podía escoger. No estaba dispuesto a dejar ir ninguna de las dos opciones, así que simplemente esperaría a que una de ellas se escapara de sus manos.

Tras esa resolución, había esperado pacientemente a la mejor época para llevar a Leviatán arriba: primavera. También había escogido con cuidado el lugar para subir, ya que no quería provocarle un infarto al mayor al encontrarse de golpe con todo lo que no había experimentado en casi diez años. Encontró una laguna oculta en una cueva y desde ahí comenzó a caminar hacia arriba, llevando a Dégel pegado a su costado.

El francés no logró resistir la ansiedad y se quitó los zapatos ni bien sintió el cambio de aire. Kanon le imitó, pero ni por asomo logró igualar la emoción de su compañero al entrar en contacto con la tierra. Tal vez, había sido una ventaja que Dégel llevase los ojos vendados en la ocasión, ya que el resto de sus sentidos podría darle una idea para ver la próxima vez.

La tierra dio paso al césped conforme iban avanzando y poco a poco la brisa se hizo más fuerte. En su brazo, Kanon podía sentir cómo aumentaba el ritmo cardíaco de su teniente y como, sin querer, esto hacía crecer el tamaño de su sonrisa. Quería disfrutarlo todo, pues una vocecita sombría en un rincón de su mente le anunciaba que, quizás lo que decía el francés era cierto y Poseidón no le toleraría más tiempo en Atlantis.

Solo una fuerte ráfaga de viento fresco logró arrancarle a Dégel una exclamación de asombro. Al llegar a la cima de la cueva, el paisaje pareció darle una bienvenida al hombre que había pasado un par de siglos bajo el mar. El viento arrastró consigo una gran cantidad de pétalos diferentes y estos animaron al leviatán a soltarse de su compañero para avanzar por su cuenta los primeros pasos.

Dégel extendió ambos brazos, inspiró profundamente y se dejó caer de rodillas en el césped, incapaz de contener una risa nerviosa. Dragón Marino se sentó a su lado y le admiró en silencio, hasta que de pronto el de cabellos color esmeralda volteó en su dirección

 

**— Kanon, quiero quitarme la venda.—**

 

La solicitud hizo temblar los temores más antiguos del aludido, pero una noción aún mayor lo animo a suspirar, resignado. Ya había llegado hasta ese punto, asumiendo que tarde o temprano iba a perder una de las dos alternativas.

 

**— ¿Estás seguro? Tus heridas…—**

**— Oui, no hay problema. Solo quiero sentir la brisa en el rostro.—**

**— Bien.—**

 

Unos momentos más tarde, el de melena azul desató las vendas y las dejó ir en una brisa. Se había situado frente al otro para ver el estado de las heridas; tenía un par de marcas rojizas en torno a los ojos, pero todo estaría bien en tanto no hiciera movimientos bruscos.

En cuanto el francés comenzó a abrir los ojos, las manos de Kanon se empuñaron en sus rodillas. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, pero se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a tratar de evitar que Dégel mirara al cielo.

El aguador parpadeó con cuidado de no abrir sus heridas y dedicó varios minutos a observar las flores, el césped, la tierra y la playa que alcanzaba a divisarse desde ese punto. Arrastró sus manos todo lo que alcanzó a extenderse e inhaló profundo varias veces, hasta que se decidió a levantar la vista al cielo.

Kanon le observó con la mandíbula apretada y esperó a su reacción, a que surgieran las palabras que terminarían de arrebatarle para siempre el segundo camino.

 

**— Me mentiste.—**

 

Dijo el mayor pocos segundos después. El corazón de Dragón Marino dio un brinco que le dolió en el pecho y lo hizo sentirse avergonzado hasta casi querer salir corriendo. Por eso mismo fue que se sobresaltó cuando una suave caricia lo obligó a dirigirle la mirada al ex paladín de acuario, quien le estaba sonriendo.

 

**— Este mundo no es horrible. Es igual a como lo recordaba. Es hermoso.—**

 

Seguido de esas palabras, volvió a levantar la mirada y se quedó prendido de la luna. La enorme luna que no había visto en más de dos siglos.

Kanon no tuvo fuerza ni valor para emitir una respuesta, mucho menos cuando el pálido rostro de su prisionero, aún sonriente, comenzó a empaparse de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos ya cerrados.

 

**— Gracias, Kanon.—**

 

Ese susurro final, más que ningún otro, fue el que le dio al gemelo la ominosa sensación de que Dégel había comenzado su lento proceso de despedida.

Continuó sin decir nada, solo asintió y le prestó cobijo en su costado, para luego continuar observando el cielo lleno de estrellas que se reflejaba en los ojos del aguador.


	10. Lymnades

Después de lo acontecido aquel día en la superficie, una sensación extraña había quedado rondando de forma permanente en la mente de Kanon. Una quimera entre miedo, resignación e inseguridad que lo había perseguido sin cansancio durante los meses que comenzaron a transcurrir.

¿Qué tanto había visto Dégel? ¿Qué tanto mantendría oculto ahora?

Porque Leviatán había ido a la superficie sin sus gafas, poco después de sufrir una lesión en los ojos.

¿Era posible que no hubiese logrado leer sus planes ni la enorme farsa en la que lo había estado utilizando durante esos años?

°OO°OO°°OO°

Luego del viaje, Dégel no había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre la superficie y había seguido trabajando afanosamente en la educación de Isaac. La afinidad de ambos era tan grande que a Kanon casi le parecía absurdo, pero algo en la mirada del de acuario ahora mitigaba hasta cierto punto su desagrado al verlos juntos. No sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras certeras, parecía que el ex paladín dorado le transmitía cariño y seguridad cuando lo veía y, ya que tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, fruncía el entrecejo y se enfocaba, a su vez, en la educación de Sorrento.

_ "Te comportas cada día más como su padre", _ había dicho Dégel no hace mucho, a lo que Dragón Marino había decidido no darle importancia hasta un par de horas más tarde, cuando él mismo había estado observando al dúo de cabello verde y Leviatán había elogiado la facilidad del Kraken de aprender el Polvo de Diamantes, alegrando a este último al punto de hacerlo sonreír sin temor.

Tras haberse atragantado con un sorbo de agua, había desaparecido en las inmediaciones del pilar central, atormentándose con la imagen de un Dégel paternal y, peor aún, con la imagen de ellos mismos siendo los padres de la tropa de generales marinos, todos convenientemente jóvenes. La despreocupada observación del francés había gatillado una reflexión aún mayor: ¿No habían sido, de hecho, los cuidadores de esos niños? Muy para sus adentros, reconocía haberse comportado como el hermano mayor _o como el padre_ gruñón y exigente, mientras que Dégel había sido el comprensivo y afectuoso, muy a su modo, puesto que " _su legado como santo de acuario le impedía mostrar sentimientos y blablablá_ ". Si lo analizaba con mayor detención, ni siquiera podía compararse al policía bueno y al policía malo. A todas luces, parecían… eran como…

¿A eso se refería el erudito con que Atlantis se había convertido en una familia?

En su familia… claro, si no consideraba que tanto las marinas como él, incluso Poseidón, eran parte de su historia de venganza.

Casi habían transcurrido dos años desde la llegada de Isaac, nada se sabía de la última escama, las incursiones de los atlantianos a la superficie eran cada vez más frecuentes, por lo que estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en el Santuario, Sorrento lo mantenía informado de la situación de Julián y su relación con Dégel estaba en un limbo extraño de ansiedad y normalidad: esa era la mejor forma de resumir las circunstancias. Una parte de sí se repetía que no le importaba seguir ese ritmo unos años más hasta el día inevitable, que podría esconder la amargura disfrutando de la compañía del otro santo hasta que la guerra diera inicio; mientras que la otra parte sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Ni siquiera habría sospechado qué tan cierto era y qué tan terrible sería descubrir que estaba en lo correcto.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Ocurrió, como la mayoría de los sucesos en Atlantis, de forma repentina. Todos los generales se encontraban con sus respectivos escuadrones, entrenando y fantaseando con la próxima gran excursión. La edad le había dado a Sorrento más independencia y solía bajar al reino marino con la excusa de querer practicar con la flauta en solitario; lo que no era una mentira completa, dado que sus canciones habían probado ser letales tras casi matar a un soldado, otorgándole el respeto y el título de ser uno de los más fuertes de los marinas. A su vez, dicha libertad le había permitido hacerse cargo de su propia unidad de atlantianos.

Kanon tenía que reconocerle a esos bandidos la facilidad de fingir dignidad y motivación cuando estaban con los demás portadores de las escamas, tal vez aprendida de él mismo tras todos esos años actuando frente a Dégel (que ya no fuera una actuación absoluta era otro tema).

El único que aún no contaba con un escuadrón era Isaac, tal vez por su edad, tal vez porque se había convertido en la sombra de Leviatán y estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo de él para convertirse en alguien fuerte como para estar a cargo de gente con más experiencia.

Hablando de ellos dos, de hecho, se habían sentado a las afueras del pilar central tras practicar el primer intento de Ejecución de Aurora y el mayor hacía hincapié en un detalle que Kanon escuchaba con tanta atención como Isaac, aunque a varios metros de distancia.

** \- ¿Color? **

** \- Oui, ¿no lo has notado? **

** \- Me temo que no. **

** \- Es algo que no había visto antes; cada vez que ejecutas una técnica, brilla con los colores de la aurora. **

Semejante acotación había hecho que Kraken se ruborizara de preocupación al creer que no era una buena señal. Kanon había reído entre dientes, al menos hasta ver la mano adulta acariciando los cabellos cortos del muchacho.

** \- Deberías crear tu propia técnica y darle un nombre. **

** \- ¿No es malo? **

** \- Claro que no. Tú y yo no somos iguales, es normal que haya variantes, sobre todo si Kraken está interviniendo con su cosmos. **

** \- Entonces… **

** \- ¿Entonces? **

** \- ¿Qué tal "Aurora Boreal"? Has dicho que tiene los colores de la aurora. ¿Es un buen nombre? **

** \- Siempre y cuando la hagas brillar con todas tus fuerzas, es un nombre perfecto. **

Si la técnica en cuestión aún fallaba, los ojos de Isaac compensaron al cien por ciento la falta de brillo. Una sonrisa cómplice dio por finalizada la conversación y ambos se pusieron de pie bajo la atenta mirada de Kanon. En verdad, ambos parecían padre e hijo, inclusive la tonalidad de cabellos era similar. Fue entonces que una idea fugaz cruzó su mente. ¿Era posible que Dégel fuera antepasado de Isaac? Después de todo, había muerto a los 23 años de edad, tiempo suficiente para haber conocido a una que otra mujer ¿verdad? Además, todos los santos de Atenea eran conscientes de que sus vidas no estaban destinadas a ser largas, así que ¿por qué no tener un hijo antes de partir?

La vaga noción pronto se transformó en una enredadera que devoró cualquier otro pensamiento e hizo a Kanon ponerse de pie para consultarlo con Leviatán, haciendo gala de su impulsividad una vez más. Abrió la boca a unos pasos del de ojos amatista, pero el nombre de este surgió con otra voz; más precisamente, provino de otra boca, de otro soldado que se acercaba corriendo agitado a anunciar la noticia tan esperada como repentina.

** — ¡Señor, Lymnades ha regresado! — **

Con eso, Dragón Marino tuvo más que claro que no podría hacerle saber su nueva inquietud.

La que pronto pasaría a ser el menor de sus problemas,

Pues Lymnades le enseñó que de un momento a otro podía perderlo todo.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

Había pasado más tiempo del habitual para que la ceremonia volviera a llevarse a cabo, ese fue el primer detalle que llamó la atención de Kanon. Después, vinieron los otros: la escama había estado ausente más que cualquier otra y a simple vista el portador era mayor que los otros marinas, quienes habían llegado a ponerse al servicio de Poseidón a los once años cada uno. El muchacho tuvo la cortesía de quitarse el yelmo de la escama para luego presentare como Kaza. Tenía los ojos negros y afilados, el cabello también negro y la piel de un inusual color pálido, que casi llegaba a ser azulino; caminaba con la espalda curva y no había dejado de sonreír con aires de suficiencia desde el primer momento, mostrando así sus dientes puntiagudos.

Ya que se trataba del último marina que esperaban tener "a bordo", la ceremonia adquirió rápidamente un aire solemne y definitivo, con Dégel a la cabeza, las otras marinas detrás y los cientos de soldados detrás de estos últimos, a diferencia de cómo habían rodeado a los demás en cada ocasión. El intercambio fue breve y formal, con una jocosidad de parte de Kaza que a Kanon no terminaba de agradarle en lo más recóndito de su conciencia. Víctima de una advertencia que no acababa de comprender, Dragón Marino quiso interponerse, avanzó un paso inseguro cuando escuchó que el recién llegado estaba más que dispuesto a participar en la batalla de evaluación. Avanzó un segundo paso cuando Dégel se alejó del alcance de su mano y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle rápido cuando los vio frente a frente, en guardia, preparándose para luchar.

Finalmente, un perturbador escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver los ojos de Lymnades fijos sobre Leviatán.

Unos segundos después, la sonrisa burlesca y confiada del muchacho comenzó a desvanecerse y dio paso a una expresión consternada y, de algún modo, molesta.

** — Creo que su estimado Leviatán nos debe más de una buena explicación, compañeros. **

Esas palabras se clavaron en el estómago de Dragón Marino y parecieron clavarlo al piso, pues no fue capaz de moverse ni tampoco pudo emitir palabra; solo pudo apreciar cómo Kaza lucía sus habilidades y comenzaba a cambiar de forma, provocando que el rostro de Dégel se desfigurara en dolor y sorpresa. Un hombre alto, de cabello azul y revuelto, portando una reluciente armadura dorada.

** — ¿Podrías decirnos quién es Kardia de Escorpio? ¿O ese tal… Unity? **

Al gemelo no le habría sorprendido que su rostro estuviera igual de descompuesto que el del mayor, quien había retrocedido un paso al ser espectador de la siguiente apariencia que adoptó el novato; un muchacho delgado de cabello platinado y ojos azules.

Un pesado silencio incómodo y de desconcierto se apoderó de todos los presentes, quienes alternaban miradas entre Dégel y Kaza sin terminar de comprender lo que ocurría. Por fortuna para Kanon, logró sacar las conclusiones básicas más rápido de lo que podía moverse en el momento y protegió su mente con una técnica parecida a la de su hermano gemelo.

Pero solo fue capaz de salvarse a sí mismo, mientras apreciaba cómo sus últimas esperanzas se caían a pedazos con la aparición del último general marino.

** — De todos en quienes he ocupado mi técnica, eres sin duda alguna el más interesante. — ** Continuó el de cabellos oscuros, habiendo recuperado la sonrisa, en tanto Dégel parecía haberse quedado congelado apreciando la última apariencia adoptada por el cambiaformas. — **Seraphine era muy importante para ti, ¿cierto? Nada escapa de mis técnicas, impostor. No eres Leviatán, eres Dégel de Acuario, sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa anterior entre Atenea y Hades. —**

La declaración extendió silencio aún más pesado, como si hasta las respiraciones se hubiesen detenido, y luego comenzaron los murmullos. Todas las miradas se situaron en Leviatán, en aquel que les había enseñado cuanto sabían, el que los había engañado y quien no se movía de su lugar, mirando a la nada con aspecto perdido.

Kanon tampoco supo qué hacer, clavado en el piso como estaba debido a la tensión. Y ya que las respuestas no provenían del juzgado, las miradas no tardaron en ir cayendo sobre él una a una, incluida la del propio Dégel, silenciado por una verdad que no podía desmentir y destruido por la imagen de sus tres mejores amigos.

Ah, así que ellos eran Kardia, _el despreciable Kardia_ y el anterior general de Dragón Marino. No tuvo duda de ello tras ver de nuevo a Seraphine, pues había alcanzado a apreciar su cuerpo sin vida el día que conoció a Dégel.

Sin apenas haberlo sospechado, había caído de golpe en el punto en que su camino se dividía en dos. Justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse al consuelo amargo de aprovechar los años que quedaran, estos se habían esfumado y debía escoger entre sus sueños o Dégel.

Sus sueños o Dégel.

** — ¿Has estado trabajando con un caballero de Atenea? — **

Sorrento fue el primer valiente en alzar la voz, casi convertida en un grito debido a la tensión y la respiración contenidas. Bastó eso para que los demás comenzaran a exigir respuestas en tonos cada vez más altos, pero para Kanon, en ese instante, solo existían los ojos violetas de Dégel clavándose sobre los suyos.

Esperando, atento, a sus palabras. Había recuperado su expresión serena, como si tener a toda Atlantis dudando de él no le importara en absoluto; como si lo único que en verdad le importaba fuera la decisión que él tenía que tomar.

Como si supiera que tenía que tomarla.

Lentamente, Kanon abrió la boca para decir algo, no sabía qué, pero fue suficiente para notar que el aire le temblaba en la garganta.

** — No. **

Durante un segundo, no supo si la respuesta había sido suya.

Descubrió con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad que, de hecho, no había sido él.

Todas las miradas estaban de regreso en Dégel.

** — Kanon no sabía nada. Yo le he engañado, así como a todos ustedes. — **

** — ¿Dég…? — **

** — Lo he manipulado todo este tiempo, haciéndome pasar por el guardián de Atlantis. Nunca pensé que la última pieza de mi plan sería la que acabaría con él.— **

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

** — Es como lo ha dicho Lymnades. Soy el antiguo santo de oro de Acuario al servicio de la diosa Atenea. Participé en la Guerra Santa anterior contra Hades, pero las circunstancias me llevaron a enfrentarme a Poseidón en este exacto lugar hace más de dos siglos. — **

Kanon estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar.

Dégel había escogido en su lugar.

Había escogido hundirse solo.

** — De algún modo, me las arreglé para sobrevivir congelado hasta esta época. Estuve un tiempo aprendiendo ciertas cosas de este sitio y después apareció Kanon. Entonces, decidí utilizarlo a él y a todos ustedes para vengarme de Poseidón por haberme quitado a mis seres queridos. — **

No. Tenía que detenerse. Estaba hablando demasiado. ¿Quién diablos le había dado permiso para…?

Mientras confesaba, había estado enfrentando a los generales a los ojos también, descubriendo con gran pesar cómo les rompía el corazón.

Sus pensamientos se congelaron cuando la mirada del acuariano volvió a situarse sobre él.

** — Lo siento, Kanon. — **

Tenía que detenerse, por favor.

** — Te mentí: fuiste mi peón todo este tiempo. — **

** — ¡Basta! — **

El grito de Kanon fue el primer sonido fuerte y lo siguió el impacto sordo de su puño dándole de lleno en el rostro al francés, quien se tambaleó hacia un costado. Sus gafas volaron un par de metros, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo pincelado de corales, lugar en donde se hicieron trizas, al igual que las últimas esperanzas de Kanon.

Le había dolido especialmente porque esas eran las palabras exactas que él mismo tendría que haberle entregado en algún momento a futuro.

El mismo discurso, pero en circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

Aparentemente, Dégel también había aprendido a fingir gracias a él.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

** — Tiene que irse. **

** — ¿No cuenta todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros? **

** — ¡Es un santo de Atenea, por todos los dioses! Sabemos que nos estamos preparando para purificar al planeta y que la diosa se opondrá; no podemos tener a un caballero bajo el mismo techo, ¿no se dan cuenta de que es posible que el Santuario haya sabido todo este tiempo de nuestros movimientos? **

** — Pero Levia… Dégel jamás ha salido de Atlantis, ¿verdad, Kanon? **

** — … **

** — Kanon… **

** — ¿Ah? **

** — Lamento que estemos conversando de esto ahora, porque has sido quien ha estado más tiempo bajo el engaño de ese hombre, pero te necesitamos aquí. Eres nuestro líder. **

** — Sí… **

** — Hemos tomado una decisión. Aunque nos ha engañado, también es cierto que no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por él. **

** — Por lo que atacarlo no es una opción. **

** — Además, ahora no estamos seguros de qué tan fuerte sea; es posible que no seamos capaces de hacerle frente. **

** — Así que, aunque nos desagrade la idea en más de un sentido, lo sentimos, Kanon. Dégel tiene que marcharse de Atlantis. **

Los siete generales marinos se habían reunido al interior del pilar central para analizar la situación, mientras que Thetis había quedado a cargo de custodiar a Dégel cerca de una de las salidas. Por otra parte, los soldados habían recibido la orden estricta de volver a sus aposentos y de no acercarse al ex Leviatán.

Contrario a otras veces, Dragón Marino ni siquiera había murmurado durante el acalorado debate, sus ojos fijos en sus manos y perdido en lo más hondo de su mente. Escuchar a Sorrento decir "eres nuestro líder" le había parecido la peor y más desagradable de las ironías. ¿Cuántas veces lo había persuadido Dégel con esas mismas palabras? Ahora mismo, ser líder le parecía el trabajo más agotador del mundo. Lo peor era que, pese a saber que tendría que pasar por ello tarde o temprano, el no haber podido escoger el momento había provocado que le doliera más allá de lo sensato.

Los propios generales lo habían decidido, esos niños a los que el mismo Acuario había cuidado y enseñado, habían escogido el exilio para el aguador. Tal vez tenía que ver con la influencia y el sentido de justicia provenientes de sus escamas, considerando que ellos eran los verdaderos escogidos por las criaturas marinas a diferencia de él, que no era más que otro impostor.

_ ¿Qué habría hecho el verdadero Dragón Marino? _

¿Habría cometido el mismo error de caer rendido a los pies de un prisionero?

** — Andando, debemos hacérselo saber. **

Sorrento volvió a tomar la palabra. Tal parecía que no se sentía tan afectado por la noticia, lo que seguramente también tenía que ver con que Kanon lo había acaparado para evitar al máximo el contacto entre él y Dégel.

Y tal parecía que otra gran ironía estaba a punto de convertir a Sirena en su nuevo segundo al mando.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

** — ¿No vas a preguntarme nada? — ** La voz del ex paladín de acuario brotó con la habitual calma y alcanzó a la nereida que estaba sentada al lado suyo.

** — No tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte, ya que también les estoy ocultando cosas a los demás. ** — Respondió ella con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada. — **Tú no me juzgaste, al contrario, me enseñaste a controlar mi cosmos y a encajar aquí. No sé por qué hiciste esto y en el fondo no me importa: yo solo deseo proteger a Julián.**

** — Tal vez no sea el más adecuado para decirlo ahora, pero estoy seguro de que podrás devolverle el favor. **

** — Dégel ¿puedo darte un último abrazo? **

** — Por supuesto. — **

A pesar de que Thetis le arrojó los brazos con una sonrisa al comienzo, no tardó en verse superada por la congoja y los sollozos dieron paso a un llanto que se esforzó por mantener bajo control. Después de todo, Dégel era el único a quien había confesado su secreto esa noche en que Kanon los había visto compartiendo un abrazo similar.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_ Dégel no había pretendido ni por asomo descubrir a la rubia en ese estado. Iba camino a la segunda planta para acomodar unos libros tras la jornada de trabajo y la había visto sentada en las escaleras, con las manos en el rostro. Al acercarse, ella había reaccionado a la defensiva, pero solo había bastado un pequeño diálogo para que se animara a compartir algo tan íntimo. _

— _No soy humana._

_ Había confesado: demasiado increíble como para entenderlo, demasiado importante para ella como para pensar que era mentira. _

— _Julián me salvó hace tiempo y busqué el modo de poder devolverle la mano. Nereida no es una escama, soy yo. Por eso no sabían de mi existencia. Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie, ¿entiendes? Me aterra pensar en lo que puedan hacerme o en cómo me verán si se enteran._

_ Era tan pequeña y se veía tan frágil a pesar de su carácter alegre y confiado que había llegado a recordarle a Fluoritte. Con una sonrisa, se había puesto de pie y la había ayudado a levantarse tomándole de una mano. _

— _No te juzgaré, si estás aquí, ayudas a nuestra causa y protegerás a la futura vasija de Poseidón. Llegaste por tus propios motivos y eres bienvenida, Thetis, no le diré a nadie._ ** _Prometo que será nuestro secreto_** _. —_

_.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. _

— **A partir de ahora te tocará defenderte por tu propia cuenta, pero no olvides confiar en tus compañeros. Y échale una mano a Kanon, te lo pido. Es un desastre cuando pierde la cabeza. —**

** — Haré lo que pueda… ah. Ahí vienen. Creo que ya llegó la hora. — **

** — Oui. **

La conversación dio por terminada junto con el abrazo cuando ambos divisaron al grupo de generales caminando en su dirección. Nereida se secó las lágrimas y se despidió una última vez antes de caminar unos pasos hacia el grupo para esperarlo.

Dégel observó en silencio las siluetas de los generales y agradeció por primera vez que su visión estuviera dañada, pues estaba seguro de que las expresiones sombrías de los jóvenes lo habrían llevado a confesar la gran mentira.

Lo mejor era que se sintiesen traicionados y que lo recordaran por el engaño. La despedida les dolería menos si era de ese modo.

¿Eso era lo que había sentido Krest al aceptar la mano de Garnet?

Sin tiempo para reflexionar aún más, el acuariano se puso de pie, digno y formidable, y aguardó la resolución dirigida por Sorrento.

** — Debes saber que no es la situación más cómoda para ninguno de nosotros, así como debes ser consciente del daño que nos has hecho como grupo. Confiamos en ti y resultaste ser un impostor. Es innegable lo que nos has dado, así como lo que nos quitas hoy. Porque aún sentimos respeto hacia tu pasado y tu influencia, no te atacaremos. En nombre de los generales de Poseidón, te pido… no; te exijo que te marches ahora mismo de este sitio. Dégel de Acuario, eres un mentiroso.— **

No había nada más que decir.

Incluso estando ciego, pudo apreciar cómo los muchachos detrás de Sirena agachaban o desviaban sus cabezas con pesar, poco dispuestos a mirarlo.

Sin una última frase que pudiera decir estando en su papel de villano, alzó el mentón, respiró profundo y se dispuso a partir.

** — Dégel. — **

El aludido sintió que su pecho se encogía al reconocer la voz frustrada del Kraken. Se detuvo, pero no volteó; en cambio, se mordió el labio inferior para contener el mal sabor.

** — ¿A esto te referías con que yo era el verdadero Leviatán? **

** — Tú lo has dicho. **

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras se alejaba hacia el portal de salida al exterior. Dejar a Isaac le dolía en particular, pues le había entregado una pesada carga secreta. Kraken sería su legado, sería el Leviatán por más de una razón.

Le dolía que incluso esa despedida fuera fingida.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

— _Isaac ¿me permitirías confiarte un secreto?_

_ Así había comenzado la charla más arriesgada de Dégel desde que estaba en Atlantis. El muchacho de cabellos esmeraldas había despertado hace poco, la herida había dejado de sangrar y daba inicio el lento proceso de cicatrización. El único ojo sano del muchacho se había posado en él con una mezcla de curiosidad y madurez que no había visto antes y que había sido suficiente para dejarle claro que la educación de ese niño había sido muy parecida a la de él. Santos de los hielos criados en Siberia: el método parecía seguir siendo el mismo. _

_ Así, Isaac había pasado a ser su único cómplice y confidente en Atlantis. _

_ Dégel le había contado todo. De dónde era, quién era, cómo había conocido a Kanon y quién era el propio Kanon, arriesgándose así a que Isaac los delatara y arruinara los planes; sin embargo, el niño había accedido disciplinadamente a ayudarlo en secreto. Ya fuera por su pasado como santo de los hielos candidato a la armadura de Cisne o porque Dégel era el antecesor de Camus, su maestro, además de asemejarse a él en carácter y poder. _

_ Un par de horas habían transcurrido en una charla lenta y llena de detalles que terminaron fortaleciendo el vínculo que los conectaba más allá de las eras. _

— _Te estoy dejando una responsabilidad muy grande. Es posible que esto te lleve a sufrir; lo lamento. ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

— _En una situación normal, me hubiera tocado eventualmente convertirme en santo de acuario y los santos de acuario no deben mostrar sus emociones. Las emociones interfieren y debilitan nuestro hielo, es lo que Camus me enseñó. Si llego a sufrir, será bajo mi propia responsabilidad. Por favor, no te preocupes por eso y solo enséñame lo que más puedas._

— _La última persona que me dijo algo similar fue mi maestro. De algún modo, me enorgullece que Camus te haya enseñado tanto a pesar de ser ambos tan jóvenes. Gracias por esto, Isaac._

— _Somos dos santos que por uno u otro motivo acabaron aquí. Aunque haya decidido entregarle mi lealtad a Poseidon, no olvido de dónde vengo y que tú vienes del mismo sitio. Puede que solo sea un niño, pero puedes contar con mi apoyo._

— _Te equivocas en eso, no eres solo un niño. Eres el verdadero Leviatán. Recuerda estas palabras y permite que sean mi despedida en este momento, pues cuando el día real llegue, no podré decirte adiós adecuadamente._

— _No hay otro modo de acabar con esto sin perjudicar a Kanon ¿verdad?_

— _Tú lo has dicho. Así que, sin importar lo que pase de aquí hasta el día en que deba marcharme, te doy las gracias y te recordaré por siempre._

— _Dégel… ¿cómo te enteraste de todo?_

_ Aquella pregunta repentina había gatillado una sonrisa enigmática y melancólica por parte del aludido, quien respondió mientras acariciaba el flequillo de la frente del muchacho. _

— _Lo siento, Isaac, eso es algo que no puedo revelar._

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

El aire frío de Grecia azotó su rostro sin efecto alguno. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara bajo el mar, su naturaleza resistente a las bajas temperaturas no había decaído. Sentir frío era imposible, tanto que casi le parecía injusto. Como no podía divisar demasiado en la distancia, el francés cerró los ojos y se concentró en su entorno para avanzar los primeros pasos de su nueva vida en la desconocida época.

No obstante, apenas alcanzó a completar cinco minutos de caminata a tientas cuando un cosmos familiar estalló a su espalda y dos fuertes brazos lo detuvieron.

** — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

** — Kanon, no deberías estar aquí. **

** — ¡Te estoy preguntando por qué jodidos lo hiciste! **

El eco del grito resonó por toda la playa, que se hallaba solitaria debido a la hora y a la temporada. El paladín ciego volteó hacia el griego y, con algo de esfuerzo, elevó su cosmos y lo concentró en su sentido dañado para compensar la deficiencia visual, enfrentando al Kanon más furioso y desconsolado que había visto jamás.

** — Lymnades me descubrió por completo; si no caía yo solo, caeríamos los dos y podía ver en tus ojos claramente que no sabías qué hacer. Yo ya no tengo nada que enseñarles y no debería haber estado aquí para empezar. Podrás hacerte cargo tú solo a partir de ahora- **

** — ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros?! ¡¿Pensaste en nosotros?! **

** — ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Es por eso que no decías nada? **

Al efectuar esas dos preguntas, Dégel tomó las manos de Dragón Marino y se liberó del abrazo retrocediendo un poco. El más joven se vio acorralado de nuevo por su propia impaciencia y empuño ambas manos hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. Quería quejarse de todo, tan ofuscado que ni siquiera estaba siendo racional. Mucho menos al darse cuenta de que terminaría revelándole la verdad al ojiamatista si entraba en explicaciones profundas.

Como buen observador que era, el ex Leviatán también se percató de eso y no pudo evitar suspirar. No deseaba seguir prolongando el sufrimiento del gemelo.

** — Lo sé todo, Kanon. **

Susurró, alejándose otro paso para luego erguirse y observarlo tan distante como le fuese posible. El peliazul pareció no entender en un comienzo ni salir de su estado de desesperación autodestructiva.

** — Sé que me estabas utilizando para poner a Atlantis a tu favor, también sé que querías ocuparnos para vengarte de Saga, para dominar el mar y la Tierra. No te tortures más; ya puedes ser honesto contigo y conmigo, al menos esta vez. Al menos porque es la última vez que nos veremos. — **

Kanon colapsó al oír cada información que había procurado esconder tan cuidadosamente durante cerca de diez años siendo revelada de un modo tan científico, como si no fueran más que cifras del pronóstico del clima. Sus ojos se abrieron profusamente y un sudor frío cubrió todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, la revelación hizo tanto peso sobre él que cayó sobre sus rodillas, abatido, mirando a Dégel con una expresión indescriptible y agónica gobernando su rostro.

** — ¿Por qué… cómo es… por cuánto tiempo lo has sabido? **

** — Desde el día en que te conocí. Cuando volví a respirar… no pasé solo demasiado tiempo; no he vuelto a estarlo desde entonces. **

** — ¿Qué demonios significa eso? **

** — Me encontró al sentir mi cosmos y me reconoció. **

** — ¿De quién hablas? **

** — Dohko de Libra, otro sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa anterior. Mi compañero de armas de esa época. **

La potencia y la implicancia de esa confesión hicieron que al gemelo se le nublara la vista.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

— _Dégel ¿en verdad eres tú?_

— _¿Eres… Dohko?_

— _Oh, por Atenea y los doce olímpicos. ¡Realmente estás vivo! No puedo creerlo. No podía dar crédito a lo que sentía cuando percibí tu cosmos. ¿Qué rayos ha ocurrido?_

— _Mon Dieu, tu voz resuena muy fuerte en mi cabeza. ¿Has estado practicando?_

— _Vaya… tal parece que aún no dimensionas lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. ¿En dónde te encuentras ahora?_

— _En… estoy… aún en Atlantis, donde creí haber muerto. Me acompaña un muchacho, se hace llamar Kanon._

— _¿Kanon está contigo en este momento?_

— _Non, me dejó solo frente a la tumba de Seraphine, ha dicho que iría a la superficie. Dohko, por lo que más quieras, explícame…_

— _Ese crío… ah. Escúchame bien, Dégel, no creas en nada de lo que te diga Kanon. Ese niño es peligroso._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Es uno de los gemelos de géminis de esta época. Sus estrellas son casi idénticas a las de Aspros y Deuteros._

— _¿Cómo puedes saber lo que dicen sus estrellas?_

— _Amigo mío, me he encargado de leer el cielo durante más de doscientos años. Estás hablando con el nuevo guardián de los espectros… bueno, nuevo para ti, ya que recién lo sabes._

— _Siento que ha ocurrido más de lo que puedo entender; me alegra tener a alguien conocido y confiable como no tienes idea. ¿Cuentas con el tiempo suficiente para ponerme al tanto?_

— _La pregunta es si tú lo tienes. Estás en un lugar en el que no puedo ayudarte y el cosmos de Poseidón dificulta la telepatía. Te contaré todo lo que pueda, pero no dejes que Kanon se entere. Has caído en algo grande._

— _Cuento contigo._

_.v.v.v.v.v.v. _

— _¿Puedes escucharme?_

— _Oh, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Me sorprende que hayas podido localizarme; tu control sobre el cosmos sigue siendo impecable. ¿Ocurrió algo?_

— _Kanon ha ido a la superficie con todas las tropas. Van en contra del Santuario._

— _¿Tropas…? ¿Qué tanto ha sido capaz de hacer ese niño?_

— _Ha reunido a un ejército equiparable con el de Atenea. Unos cuantos generales marinas han despertado y los estoy ayudando._

— _¿Cómo es eso de que los estás ayudando? ¿No te he explicado con lujo y detalle lo que pretende? He estado interpretando con tu misma ayuda el movimiento de sus estrellas._

— _Oui, lo has hecho, pero tengo mis motivos para ser útil aquí abajo. Si los vieras, Dohko…_

— _Esos remordimientos no van a provocarte nada más que dolor a la larga, lo sabes._

— _Tan pronto como llegue… ¡¿Eh?!_

— _¿Dégel?_

— _Está temblando._

— _¿Otra escama? ¿Pos…?_

— _¡Dohko!_

— _¡Cre… qu… interf… sca…!_

— _No te entiendo, ha vuelto a temblar. Es el cosmos de Poseidón._

— _¡Va…!_

— _¿Qué? ¿Dohko? ¡Está temblando otra vez, Dohko!_

_..O..O..O..O..O..O..O.. _

** — Aquellas fueron las veces en que más hablamos. Luego, cuando aprendí a localizarlo al disponer de más tiempo, empezamos a charlar durante las noches, mientras leía.— **

Finalizó Dégel, desviando su mirada desde el cielo hacia Kanon, quien imitó la acción.

Hace cerca de media hora, Dragón Marino había perdido la conciencia y Dégel lo había llevado hasta unas grandes piedras de la playa que los mantendrían ocultos de posibles visitantes. Al despertar, el mayor había comenzado el relato y el griego se sentía tan agotado emocionalmente que no había tenido fuerzas para mantener la defensiva. Hasta que finalmente había adquirido una suerte de resignación apática mezclada con aceptación. Era tan absurdo, todo era tan ridículo y absurdo que había quedado anulado por completo.

** — Así que me mentiste. **

Murmuró el Dragón para concluir, acostado como estaba sobre la arena hacia un aguador que permanecía sentado en ella.

** — No fue distinto de tus mentiras. **

** — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

** — Porque quería ayudarte, ya que no pude ayudar a Aspros ni a Deuteros a cumplir sus sueños… **

** — ¿Entonces fue para satisfacer tu propio ego? Me sorprendes. **

** — Non, mi ego no tiene nada que ver en esto. Hace mucho tiempo, declaré ante mi maestro que deseaba vivir para defender los sueños efímeros de las personas; los de tus antepasados eran unos de los que más deseaba ver hechos realidad. Las circunstancias me llevaron a tener la opción de intervenir y aun así no logré hacer nada a favor de ellos. Por eso, cuando me encontraste y no acabaste conmigo… aunque fuera por tus propias decisiones egoístas, deseé ayudarte para tratar de enmendar mis fallos con los antiguos géminis. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una idiotez. **

** — Suena tan absurdo que me parece lógico. **

** — Sí… **

** — ¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que hablamos con tanta honestidad. **

** — ¿Te resulta extraño? **

** — Mucho. Sobretodo sabiendo que te irás. ** **** ** ¿Tienes que irte? **

** — No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. **

** — ¿Irás donde se encuentra Dohko? **

** — Por el momento, aunque cambiaría de opción si decidieras dejar Atlantis y venir conmigo. **

** — ¿Le estás proponiendo eso al bastardo que estuvo planeando tu muerte y que creyó que te había estado manipulando durante casi una década? Estás demente. **

** — Ni siquiera los detalles técnicos pueden intervenir con lo que hay en mi corazón. **

** — Ahora, son detalles técnicos. ¿Cómo puedes tú ser tan cursi cuando se supone que eres un santo de acuario? **

** — ¿Estás tratando de evitar decirme que no al cambiar el tema? Si no mal recuerdo, tú mismo dijiste que ya eras un adulto maduro. **

** — No es eso… ¿qué hay de mis sueños? ¿No dijiste que querías ayudarme a lograr mis sueños? **

Dégel no contestó. En cambio, se puso de pie con cuidado y le dio la espalda al menor. Este último pareció descubrir algo en ese gesto y se paró rápidamente para sujetar al de acuario por un hombro, adquiriendo un semblante más serio.

** — Lo sabes. **

** — … **

** — Sabes algo. No puedes engañarme. ¿Sabes algo acerca de mis sueños? ¿Lo viste en las estrellas? **

** — A veces, eres demasiado audaz para tu propia salud… **

** — Dímelo, Dégel. ¿Puedes saber si mi venganza se hará realidad? **

** — No lo hará. **

Así de simple, lo había dicho.

La noticia le cayó como un golpe directo a la boca del estómago, pero, sorprendentemente, no había sido tan terrible saberlo de boca del aguador.

** — ¿Es por eso que me estás invitando a irme contigo? **

** — Oui. **

** — ¿Estás seguro de que no lo conseguiré? **

** — Oui. **

** — ¿Por qué no es posible? **

** — … **

** — Dégel, por favor. **

** — Estrellas jóvenes se dirigen a colisionar con las estrellas de Atlantis. Son pequeñas, pero brillantes. Los generales están en condiciones de enfrentarlas, pero no es seguro que venzan. La balanza se inclina hacia aquellos que se movilizan por objetivos justos. **

** — No estás engañándome para que decida seguirte ¿verdad? **

** — Non. **

** — ¿Puedes darme más información? **

** — Non. No soy un oráculo, no se me permite entregar lecturas detalladas. **

** — Ya veo… **

— **¿Vendrás?**

** — No. Seguiré adelante, llevaré a cabo mi plan tal y como lo he estado calculando. **

** — ¿Tanto odias a Saga y a Atenea? **

** — Mi deseo de acabar con él fue lo que me mantuvo vivo hasta ahora. En parte es por eso y en parte es porque no hay nada mejor reservado para mí. **

** — ¿De qué hablas? **

** — Saga tiene dos mitades, la mitad buena y la mitad mala; mientras que yo tengo solo una esencia: la mala. Fue gracias a esa esencia que terminé en Cabo Sunión y pude conocerte. Pero si no hubieras estado aquí, habría seguido adelante con mis planes de todos modos y habría fracasado de todos modos, sin saberlo de antemano por tus predicciones. Pienso que conocerte fue un premio de consuelo por adelantado y ahora que te irás debo regresar al objetivo original. Trataré de torcerle la mano al destino hasta el último aliento, no pienso darme por vencido hasta que Saga muera. **

** — Ahora has sonado demasiado maduro para tener el mismo pensamiento que cuando te conocí. **

** — Aprendí de ti a ser maduro, lo obstinado siempre ha sido parte de mí. **

** — Me alegra saber que te he inculcado algo. **

** — La pregunta es ¿aprendiste algo de mí? **

La expresión de Dégel se contrajo de sorpresa. No había visto venir esa interrogante y Kanon disfrutó de la victoria con una sonrisita burlesca. Sin embargo, faltaron solo dos segundos para que los papeles se invirtieran, con Kanon sorprendido y Dégel dándole una sonrisa amable y una caricia en el rostro.

** — Sí. De ti aprendí a sentir y a nombrar esos sentimientos uno por uno. Se trata de algo invaluable para mí, ya que por norma no se supone que deba experimentar las emociones. **

** — Así que estamos a mano. **

** — Completamente. **

La conversación acabó por sí sola. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos, mostrando en sus rostros la más rara de las resignaciones. No había nada que añadir, "adiós" sería excesivo. Ahora, Dégel se alejaría y Kanon necesitaría solo un paso para volver a Atlantis. En cuanto se dieran las espaldas, no volverían a verse.

Nunca más.

…

Al diablo.

Esa maldita noción fue la que impulsó a Dragón Marino en dirección a Acuario apenas este se hubo alejado unos metros. Dégel se detuvo al escucharlo correr y una mano en la nuca lo invitó a voltearse para corresponder último beso. El último, el más profundo de todos los que habían compartido, un beso con los ojos cerrados. La mano faltante del gemelo se aferró a la cintura francesa y las dos del peliverde atraparon el rostro del menor. Fue un beso largo y significativo, pensado para durar eternamente en el recuerdo de ambos.

** — Gracias por cubrirme hasta las últimas circunstancias. **

** — Espero que puedas encontrar el alivio para tu odio muy pronto. **

** — Te amo. **

** — Y yo a ti. **

 

Y, por fin, lo sintieron.

Así se terminaba la historia de los dos.

Luego de perderse en los ojos del otro unos cuántos segundos más, Dégel se alejó caminando, ya definitivamente sin mirar atrás.

Kanon observó su espalda y agradeció con lo profundo de su corazón que no pudiera ver cómo se iba empapando su rostro con unas gruesas y dolorosas lágrimas que reemplazaban el "hasta nunca" que no fue dicho.

Poco después, el general marina se sumergió en el agua para regresar a Atlantis, dejando nuevamente en solitario la playa donde dragón y mago habían compartido su último adiós.


	11. Epílogo

— ¿Sabes? Durante los primeros cincuenta años, me acordé de ti y te odié un poco en silencio todos los días. Siempre pensé que estarías más calificado que yo para realizar este trabajo, pero habías muerto. Peor aún, ni siquiera tuviste que enfrentarte al ejército de Hades y yo tenía que cuidar el sello y leer las estrellas una jornada tras otra sin parar. No podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que era. Ahora, me resulta muy curioso que estés aquí, como un fantasma de mi mejor época. Ni siquiera los años que llevas vivo te han hecho daño.

 

— Ciertamente, tú solo has cambiado por fuera.

 

— Ahaha. ¿Qué te parece este mundo? ¿Has visto cosas increíbles en tu viaje desde Grecia?

 

— Es difícil de explicar: ha variado mucho y nada a la vez. La tecnología me impresiona.

 

— Eso es lo que me fascina de todo esto. Es igual y distinto, mejor que lo de ayer, per o antiguo para lo de mañana.

 

— Los siglos te han vuelto alguien más reflexivo.

 

— Aun así, a duras penas me acerco a tu sabiduría.

 

— Es posible que estemos iguales, pues ahora hay mucho  que debo aprender.

 

— Será un placer explicártelo todo mientras pueda.

 

— Se vienen tiempos difíciles, sin duda.

 

— En efecto. Dentro de poco, yo también deberé partir a finalizar mi propia historia.

 

— Hasta entonces, por favor, cuento contigo.

 

— ¿No volverás a intervenir?

 

— Non, por el mismo motivo por el que tú no lo has hecho.

 

— Los problemas esta época deben resolverlo los jóvenes de esta época, ¿es eso?

 

— Exactamente. Kanon tenía razón en una cosa: yo no debería estar aquí. Escogí morir junto con Seraphine para proteger a Unity y al futuro de todos.

 

— ¿Sabes? Hablando de eso, se me ocurre que hay algo que te alegrará y te sorprenderá saber.

 

— ¿De qué se trata?

 

— Como te estaba contando, Shion se convirtió en Patriarca y tuvo el deber de recuperar cuantas armaduras doradas fueran posibles. Yo no podía moverme de aquí, o lo hubiera ayudado, pero al menos podía acompañarlo a través de la telepatía, como hice contigo. Pero esa es otra historia, la cosa es… adivina qué amigo tuyo logró darle una segunda oportunidad a cierto pueblo del norte de los hielos eternos.

 

— … No me digas…

 

— Es como lo sospechas, Dégel: Unity lo hizo. Después de llegar con el Oricalcos al Santuario, se las arregló para volver a Siberia y se convirtió en un excelente gobernador. Tu pueblo aún existe y si mal no recuerdo está muy cerca del asentamiento original. Es bastante posible que aún haya descendientes de él.

 

— Dohko…

 

— Ah, tu cara no tiene precio. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí hasta que sea mi momento de partir y luego vas a probar suerte? Imagino que desearás volver ahora que sabes que hay una esperanza.

 

— Gracias, amigo. Es posible que, después de todos los siglos, aún pueda cumplir mi promesa.

 

— Hasta entonces, vamos a conversar y a beber té. Tengo mucho, mucho que contarte.

 

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

 

— ¿Quién eres tú? Solicito conocer tu nombre o no podrás ingresar.

 

Exclamó una voz femenina, suave, pero imponente, digna de una soberana. Había bajado de su caballo y los guardias no tardaron en interponerse entre ella y él para apuntarlo con las espadas a modo de advertencia y de prisa.

 

Sin embargo, la apariencia de Hilda de Polaris se había convertido en un nudo de nostalgia y emoción en el estómago del visitante, que se había quedado admirando su joven rostro, incapaz de hablar al comienzo.

 

— Realmente, eres igual a ellos.

 

La respuesta, al no ser lo solicitado y al ser tan incoherente, logró descomponer las facciones de la mujer, efecto que a su vez hizo reaccionar al "forastero". Este se arrodilló enseguida y se retiró el gorro de la capa tras inclinar la cabeza, liberando así su enorme y espesa melena de color esmeralda.

 

— Mi nombre es Dégel; he venido a ponerme a sus servicios, Hilda. Es el más grande honor para mí poder conocerla finalmente.

 

— ¿Qué te trae a Asgard, Dégel?

 

— Esa… es una historia larga. Muy larga y muy antigua, que tiene conexión con el Santuario. Si estuviera usted dispuesta a escucharme, estaría yo encantado de exponer mi situación.

 

— Te escucharé. Por favor, sígueme.

 

— Gracias, Hilda.

 

— ¿Me contarías el inicio de tu historia mientras caminamos?

 

— Por supuesto. En su punto más remoto, podría decir que esta historia comenzó hace casi trescientos años, en este mismo pueblo… cuando aún se llamaba Bluegrad.

 

** FIN **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay cosas que quise aclarar antes, pero siempre se me olvidaba hacerlo así que lo explicaré ahora solo para quedar con la consciencia tranquila. (?)
> 
> 1\. Tenía el headcanon de que podían saber qué hora era en Atlantis según el brillo de sol en el cielo.
> 
> 2\. Siempre me pareció muy sohpechoso que Isaac supiera la verdad de Kanon y me aproveché vilmente de ese vacío legal para meter a Dégel.
> 
> 3\. No sé si alguien leyó por aquí el manga, pero lo que sale respecto a Thetis es cierto, es un pez. :') Inche historia, me dio penita cuando me enteré.
> 
> 4\. Sobre lo de Dégel pudiendo ver sin anteojos, se me ocurrió por el manga. Cuando peleaba, nunca lo vi utilizando las gafas, pero parecía muy seguro de lo que veía(?) así que deduje que tener el cosmos elevado les sirve para compensar sentidos defectuosos como una visión dañada, pero no alcanzan para el caso de Asmita, que es ciego de nacimiento.
> 
> 5\. Dohko hablando con Dégel por telepatía: De nuevo, me baso en el manga. En este caso, en el gaiden de Shion. Ahí sale claro como el agua que Shion y Dohko pueden conversar sin ninguna clase de problema pese a la distancia, pero quise agregarle algo de dificultad por Atlantis y el cosmos de Poseidón y así.
> 
> Gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer mi historia. ♥


End file.
